Sparkles
by Erika Keysie
Summary: [UA] Stiles est un Sorcier, faisant partie du Coven de Beacon Hills, dirigé par Alan Deaton, l'Emissaire. Avec sa meilleure amie, Lydia, il apprend à devenir un grand Sorcier. Et tout commence avec le rituel du Familier... {Sterek} [Merci TheCrasy pour l'image :coeur:]
1. Le Familier

Ne me frappez pas, par pitié, c'est la faute à TheCrasy !

Je sais que j'ai plein de fiction en cours, mais elle voulait se prompt et j'ai été faible, je lui ai écrit, et puis ça a dérivé plus que je ne le pensais et c'est devenu une fiction et j'ai honte pendant qu'elle, elle est très heureuse de mon malheur.

Merci à Bruniblondi pour la bêta - elle a pas trop eu le choix, en même temps, parce que voilà, elle a pas eu le choix. Mais je crois qu'elle ne s'en plaint pas :p

Merci donc à elles, et Orange Sanguine, pour lire et attendre impatiemment la suite à chaque fois, elles m'encouragent du tonnerre :coeur: Je vous aime les filles !

Rien ne m'appartient, of course.

C'est un Sterek évidemment.

C'est plein de surprises, aussi !

Et, euh, c'est du M, mais pas pour tout de suite rassurez-vous XD

Je vous laisse lire, enjoyez ~

* * *

 **Le Familier**

Stiles inspire profondément, lançant un regard aux alentours. Tout est près, tout est en place, il va y arriver. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Stiles Stilinski, arrête de stresser, tu m'épuises et tu m'agaces, s'élève une voix à côté de lui.

Le jeune Sorcier se tourne vers sa meilleure amie, Sorcière elle aussi, qui est assise au sol près de lui. Blonde vénitienne, de longs cheveux soyeux qui tombent en cascade sur ses épaules, encadrant un visage parfait aux allures enfantines, elle n'a même pas daigné lever son regard émeraude des ongles qu'elle est en train de limer.

\- Mais Lydia, c'est la deuxième fois… J'ai failli la première, et si je faillis à la deuxième aussi ? S'inquiète le brun en se tordant les mains.

La rousse soupire théâtralement en posant sèchement sa lime à ongles sur le sol.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Stiles, parce que je ne le répéterai pas. La première fois, tu n'étais pas prêt. Je te l'avais dit, bien sûr, mais, crois-tu que tu m'aurais écouté, moi, la fille aux visions ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Impatient comme tu l'es, tu as foncé tête baissée, et comme prédit, tu t'es planté. Aujourd'hui, c'est ton jour.

Alors qu'elle prononce ces mots, un loup noir au regard d'un bleu pur s'approche d'elle et frotte sa tête contre son visage.

\- Peter est d'accord avec moi, continue-t-elle alors que le loup s'installe sur ses jambes et ferme les yeux, tranquille. Tu vois, il n'y a que toi qui stresse.

Elle regarde sa montre, soupire encore, et lance un regard à Stiles.

\- Il te reste trois minutes avant midi, pose ton cul trop maigre au centre du cercle sacré et arrête de gigoter, ordonne-t-elle.

\- T'es vraiment trop autoritaire, marmonne le jeune Sorcier en prenant place.

Le cercle sacré est tracé de peinture rouge, c'est un rond bordé à l'intérieur de symboles compliqués, et en son centre trône un pentagramme, l'emblème même de la magie. Chaque pointe du pentagramme représente un élément. Le Nord, c'est l'Air. Le Sud, c'est le Feu. L'Ouest, c'est l'Eau. Et l'Est, c'est la Terre. La dernière branche, unique et surplombant les autres, est l'Esprit. Chaque élément est lié à son contraire, qui lui-même est lié à son voisin. Les éléments de la Vie sont intrinsèquement reliés. Et si Stiles est assis sur le sol en terre battue d'un ancien entrepôt, c'est pour qu'ainsi, il soit en relation directe avec la Terre. Une douce brise l'entoure, apportant le parfum de marguerites et de jonquilles. Une chaleur exquise court sur sa peau. Le bruit d'une rivière apaise sa nervosité.

Lydia ouvre sa bouche peinte d'un rouge cerise, mais est immédiatement interrompue par son meilleur ami.

\- Si tu me dis qu'en plus, tout concours à ce rituel, je te promets que je… Je te planque tes fringues préférées, menace le jeune Sorcier, les sourcils froncés.

Peter grogne en redressant la tête, dardant son regard de glace sur lui.

\- Essaye toujours, contre-t-elle d'un air ennuyé.

\- Pfff, quand j'aurais le mien, tu feras moi la maline, Martin, grommelle-t-il, son cœur battant la chamade à l'approche du rituel.

\- C'est ça, cause toujours. Oh, non, en fait, ferme-là. Commence à réciter la formule, au lieu de dire des âneries.

Stiles marmonne encore un peu mais finalement ferme les yeux et récite une ancienne prière cherokee, l'Appel d'une Âme Perdue. Il ne comprend d'ailleurs pas vraiment le concept. Enfin, l'appel d'une âme, d'accord, mais en quoi elle est perdue ? Il la cherche, d'accord aussi, mais il ne l'avait pas en première place, donc il ne peut pas l'avoir perdue… Est-ce vraiment le meilleur temps pour y penser ? Probablement pas. Il songera à ouvrir son livre, après.

Lorsqu'il termine sa prière, il verse une poudre violette tandis que Lydia se lève et fait brûler de la sauge tout autour de lui, purifiant l'air en répandant sa fumée âcre. Il entame alors la seconde prière, celle qu'il a due écrire pour L'invoquer.

\- Entends-moi, Ô compagnon de mon âme, entends-moi t'appeler. Écoutes ma voix, te mener jusqu'à moi, entends, compagnon, entends. Trouves ton chemin à travers les brumes, suis le, marche le long des prairies, suis le parfum des fleurs, suis le bruit de l'eau, suis la chaleur réconfortante du Soleil, suis la brise fleurie. Viens à moi.

Il se tait et attend. Et attend. Et att… Le vent se lève soudain, puissant, rugissant, la rivière se transforme en cascade, la chaleur s'intensifie, les senteurs de la Terre se font plus fortes. Son cœur martèle ses côtes, ses doigts tremblent, un étrange sentiment prend naissance dans son estomac il arrive. Il le sait, il le _sent_. C'est indescriptible c'est comme sentir qu'un vieil ami va descendre du train, c'est comme si votre meilleur ami vous fait signe de loin et court vers vous, c'est comme retrouver son chemin après s'être perdu en forêt, c'est comme respirer pleinement et prendre conscience que depuis tout ce temps, un masque était placé sur notre nez, nous empêchant de sentir à quel point l'air est pur, c'est comme sentir son cœur battre _vraiment_ pour la première fois. C'est la première inspiration. C'est le premier battement. C'est la première chose qu'on goûte. C'est sentir la solitude s'évaporer en vous faisant un geste de la main, vous assurant qu'elle ne reviendra plus jamais.

C'est retrouver une partie de soi qu'on avait aucunement conscience d'avoir perdue.

Son regard fouille l'entrepôt désaffecté, il est là, quelque part. Il est vraiment _là_. Et ça serait vraiment très appréciable s'il pouvait se montrer ! Stiles se lève et tourne sur lui-même, fébrile.

\- Ne sors pas du cercle ! Le prévient la rousse qu'il avait oubliée.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? S'étonne-t-il, sans bouger toutefois, faisant entièrement confiance à Lydia.

\- Deaton va totalement te frapper pour ça, commente-t-elle avant de s'expliquer, parce que c'est dans la leçon que tu devais apprendre pour la semaine dernière et que si t'avais pas été tant obsédé par le fait que tu n'avais pas de Familier, tu aurais ouvert ton livre et tu aurais su. Mais évidemment, Môsieur Stilinski est trop parfait pour apprendre sa leçon.

\- Oh ça va, Lydia, j'ai pas besoin de ton sermon qui gâche mon bonheur, réplique durement l'adolescent.

Oui, il avait été complexé. A dix-huit ans, il n'avait toujours pas eu de Familier. C'était un peu comme s'il n'avait jamais embrassé personne, chez les Sorciers. Lydia avait obtenu son Familier à quinze ans, elle. Même Jackson, son connard de petit ami arrogant, en avait eu un avant lui. Jackson, c'est Drago Malfoy, sans les parents. Okay, c'est moche de dire ça, mais Stiles ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça, et il trouve ça très vrai. Bref. Maintenant, c'est son tour, et il n'a pas besoin que Lydia lui rappelle tout ça. C'est du passé.

Ses pensées sont soufflées comme un château de cartes par un ouragan quand, au loin, il aperçoit un loup. Il est immense. Probablement deux fois la taille d'un loup normal. Et son regard… Deux rubis pétillants le fixent droit dans les yeux. C'est comme lire la passion, l'animalité, la violence, écrites en lettres de feu. C'est terrifiant et captivant. Fascinant. Un regard sanglant. La bête se met en marche, lentement, et chaque muscle sous sa fourrure d'un noir d'encre roule. Une aura de puissance et de danger se dégage du Familier. C'est un prédateur.

Lorsqu'il pose sa patte sur le cercle, celui-ci s'illumine d'un rouge carmin pur, avant qu'il ne s'efface de lui-même pour ne laisser que la terre battue.

Satisfaite, Lydia hoche la tête, ramasse son sac et sa veste sur laquelle elle était assise, puis s'éloigne avec Peter. Elle sait que son Familier veut aller voir celui de Stiles, veut pouvoir le sentir pour le reconnaître, elle ressent son impatience, elle l'entend dans son esprit, mais elle sait aussi que Stiles a besoin de faire connaissance avec lui d'abord.

Le jeune Sorcier ne se rend même pas compte du départ de sa meilleure amie, son regard est happé par les yeux rouge sang de son Familier. Il tend une main hésitante vers cette imposante bête qui pourrait lui arracher le bras d'un coup de mâchoire. Pourtant le loup s'approche tranquillement et frotte sa tête contre les doigts de son Sorcier en couinant.

Dès qu'ils entrent en contact, un mal de crâne explose entre leurs tempes, si puissant qu'il leur brouille la vue, pour ne durer qu'un instant. Le moment suivant, il sent une présence dans sa tête, dans son âme. C'est très difficile à exprimer il le sent là, mais pas vraiment, c'est un bourdonnement rassurant.

\- Derek, souffle-t-il en passant la main dans la fourrure ténébreuse de son loup. Un Alpha…

Stiles est trop émerveillé pour continuer à parler, son esprit est comme au ralenti. C'est tellement reposant ! Il a le temps de penser, de comprendre sa pensée, d'en suivre le cheminement, et c'est juste fabuleux. Pourtant, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines, sa surprise atteint son paroxysme quand devant lui, juste devant lui, l'air tremble autour du loup, se colore de violet tirant sur le rouge, et accompagne le changement de forme de son Familier.

Son Familier… Se transforme. Pour prendre une forme humaine. Il ouvre la bouche, ahuri, alors que devant lui se trouve un homme brun, les cheveux courts, la mâchoire carrée recouverte d'une barbe de trois jours aussi sombre que ses cheveux qui lui mangent les joues pour mettre en valeur un regard devenu d'un mélange indéfinissable, oscillant entre le bleu, le gris et le vert, ponctué par du marron. Son port de tête fier s'évase sur des épaules carrées et musclées où prend naissance un torse sculpté comme dans la pierre, qui donne naissance à des abdominaux taillés pour se poursuivre sur… Stiles relève le regard, rouge de confusion. Evidemment, son loup, sous forme humaine, n'est pas automatiquement équipé de vêtement. Ni même d'un pagne. Ou d'une feuille de vigne. Nu comme au premier jour. Le Sorcier se racle la gorge, parce que l'homme en face de lui est impressionnant (pas que par sa carrure même si elle en impose, soyons honnête).

\- Mon Sorcier, lâche alors le loup – enfin l'homme – de sa voix grave et profonde, je suis à votre service.

Et il met un genou à terre, la tête inclinée, et Stiles ne sait vraiment plus où se mettre.

\- Okay alors, règle numéro un, tu m'appelles Stiles. Règle numéro deux, tu n'es pas à mon service, tu es mon Familier, un super pote quoi. Règle numéro trois, tu ne t'agenouilles pas devant moi, enfin, je veux dire, dans d'autres circonstances, pourquoi pas hein, mais, euh, pas dans le sens où, tu sais, tu me prêtes allégeance, tout ça quoi, parce que, j'adoube personne moi, hein, le Moyen-Âge c'est fini… Relève-toi s'il te plaît, finit-il en couinant presque.

Derek semble hésiter puis se redresse, une expression confuse sur le visage.

\- Mais vous êtes mon Maître, commence-t-il, perdu.

\- Stop ! L'interrompt immédiatement Stiles. Ne me vouvoie pas. Derek, tu ressembles à un homme, tu parles comme un homme, t'as des émotions comme un homme, alors non je ne suis pas ton Maître, comme je pourrais être le Maître d'un chien. Je suis Stiles, je suis un Sorcier, et disons que je suis ton compagnon d'Âme, d'accord ? Ça veut dire que nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité, et que je prendrais en compte ton avis, tes sentiments et tes impressions. Je ne dis pas que je les respecterais tout le temps, mais j'en tiendrais compte. Allez, répète après moi : Stiles, tu n'es pas mon Maître, mais mon compagnon d'Âme.

Derek le fixe comme s'il était un lutin croisé avec une fée portant une corne de diablotin sur son front.

\- Quoi ? Y'a un enseignement Jedi qui vous conditionne à être les serviteurs du Sorcier auquel vous êtes assigné ? L'interroge le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés.

\- Un enseignement quoi ? Rétorque le loup, absolument perdu.

\- Laisse tomber, référence pop-culture, soupire Stiles. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi t'as l'air de ne pas comprendre ce que je te demande ?

\- Je comprends ce que vous me demandez, Maître…

\- Non, non, visiblement, tu ne captes pas bien.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me demandez cela, termina le brun avec lenteur comme si son Sorcier était un peu demeuré.

Stiles ouvre la bouche en clignant des yeux. D'accord, alors là, ça va être long. Très long.

\- Derek, je ne sais pas de quelle dimension tu viens (- littéralement, les Familiers viennent d'une autre dimension -) mais ici, c'est assez mal vu par la société de se faire appeler Maître. Grosso modo, dans mon monde, tu n'es pas censé te prosterner devant moi, ni me considérer comme une sorte de divinité, ou que sais-je, d'accord ? Dans mon monde, et surtout, dans ma façon de voir les choses, tu es mon égal. Tu es celui qui va m'aider dans le monde des Sorciers, celui qui va me protéger et m'apprendre des choses. En retour, je te protège aussi, je partage tout avec toi, et j'écoute tes conseils… La plupart du temps, du moins. Nous sommes amis. Enfin, nous deviendrons amis, parce que, une relation, ça se travaille, bien sûr, y'a des hauts et des bas, mais on fait avec, c'est comme ça l'amitié…

\- Votre…, commence le loup avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par le regard réprobateur de son Sorcier, ton monde est bien étrange.

\- A qui le dis-tu mon pote ! S'exclame Stiles, heureux d'avoir enfin pu faire comprendre à son Familier comment ils allaient fonctionner.

\- Je te le dis à toi, réponds très sérieusement Derek.

\- C'était une façon de parler… Tu sais quoi ? On verra ça plus tard. On va d'abord rentrer chez moi, te trouver des vêtements, te faire manger, si t'as faim, et puis on discutera un peu, je te montrerai tout ce que tu dois savoir dans l'immédiat pour t'adapter à ce monde, ça te va ?

\- Cela me semble être une bonne idée, répond lentement le brun, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la réponse à donner ou de ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Ouais, ça va être très long cette histoire.

* * *

Vous verrez plein de référence à des films cultes, notamment Harry Potter XD Pourtant, j'aime pas Harry, mais force est de constaté qu'il est présent partout et ancré dans notre culture, donc, je m'en sers :p

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus les loups ! Je compte poster tous les jeudis environ :)

Love ya :coeur:

EK.


	2. L'adaptation

Bonsoiiiiiiiir !

Déjà, merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à Sparkles, c'est tout simplement magique ! 21 reviews, 44 favs et 68 follow ! Vous êtes ouf :coeur:

Ensuite, je refais pas de blabla sur ce qui m'appartient ou pas hein x)

Rating T, avec supplément humour, j'avoue m'être bien marrée en l'écrivant celui-là XD

 **JE PUBLIE TOUS LES JEUDIS -** pour ce qui n'ont pas vu l'information la semaine dernière !

Merci à Bruniblondi pour la bêta :coeur: :amour: :eaufraiche:

Encore merci et je vous aime :coeur:

* * *

 _RAR_ :

 **Andychat** : Holà ! Je suis très contente que ce premier chapitre te plaise :) La suite, comme je le disais, sera TOUS LES JEUDIS. Donc oui, un rythme de publication, étant un chapitre par semaine tant que je le peux, sinon toutes les deux semaines. Des bisous pour toi aussi ! EK.

JE TIENS A M'EXCUSER POUR : _Rinkachirikitateku_ , _Veuve Noire_ , _Lynnee_ , _calliope83_ et _MalyciaGlidaMalice_. **TheCrasy** a cassé les reviews avec son "HII" de trois pied de longs ! C'est donc de sa faute si je n'ai pas pu vous répondre personnellement, mais sachez que chacune de vos reveiws m'ont absolument ravies, je vous suis reconnaissante de me laisser une trace de votre passage !

* * *

L'adaptation

\- Quelle sorte de magie est-ce là ? Demande Derek en pointant l'objet qui lui fait face et qui semble s'animer de son propre chef.

\- C'est une télé, Derek, une télévision. Ce n'est pas de la magie mais de la technologie, et je n'ai vraiment pas les compétences pour t'expliquer comment ça fonctionne, répond patiemment Stiles, assis en tailleur sur son lit, observant le loup observer la chambre. Elle permet de regarder des films, des séries… Des images qui bougent et qui parlent…

Il est quand même vachement étonné que son Familier soit si déphasé. Peter, le Familier de Lydia, n'a jamais eu tant de difficulté à s'adapter, c'est vraiment étrange. Enfin, il trouve ça très étrange jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le sourire que le loup a et qui se reflète dans le miroir sur le côté.

\- Attends. Attends ! S'exclame-t-il en se relevant pour aller se planter devant le brun. Tu serais pas en train de te foutre royalement de ma gueule là ?

Derek étouffe un rire avant d'afficher un faux air contrit.

\- Je plaide coupable. Mais pour ma défense, c'est toi qui as dit qu'on était sur un pied d'égalité, et je sais que tu aimes les blagues, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

Stiles ouvre la bouche, la referme, et la rouvre.

\- Ta blague, elle est nulle ! Rétorque-t-il en levant les bras au ciel. Comment veux-tu qu'on y arrive si en plus, tu te fous de moi, hein ? Je te signale que t'es censé apprendre à te comporter en société, parmi des humains qui ne savent rien sur le Surnaturel, et avec qui tu vas devoir interagir ! Si tu commences à les appeler « Amis de mon Maître » ou « Connaissance de mon Maître », on est pas sorti de l'auberge !

\- On est pas dans une auberge, mais chez ton père, fait justement remarquer le brun avec sérieux.

\- Tu vois ?! C'est de ça que je parle, il ne faut pas tout prendre au pied de la lettre, Derek. Je vais te faire une liste d'expressions qu'on utilise et qui veulent dire quelque chose d'autre. Par exemple : « on est pas sorti de l'auberge » ça signifie qu'on est loin de réussir à régler le problème.

Le loup hausse les épaules.

\- Vos conversations sont trop compliquées. Pourquoi vous vous embarrassez de tant de codes ? Pourquoi ne pas dire simplement les choses ?

\- Parce que… Parce que…

Stiles se retrouve incapable de répondre. Il ne sait pas pourquoi ils doivent passer pas des chemins tortueux pour dire ce qu'ils ont au dire au risque que ça soit mal compris. Il soupire longuement en retournant s'allonger sur son lit.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien. Tu sais quoi ? Pour le moment, tu éviteras de parler, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, mais moins les gens se poseront de questions, et mieux ça sera. Prends le temps d'écouter la façon dont on communique, apprend, et on avisera ensuite, d'accord ?

Derek fronce les sourcils, mais hoche la tête. Il n'est pas offensé, il comprend parfaitement le raisonnement de son Sorcier, et il se pliera à son bon vouloir.

\- Pour le reste du monde humain, tu es mon cousin Miguel qui vient du Mexique. Si on te pose des questions sur ce pays, tu n'as qu'à dire que tu ne veux pas en parler, que c'est derrière toi. Les gens sont généralement assez bien élevés pour ne pas continuer à te poser des questions là-dessus. Pareil pour ta famille, hormis si c'est des questions sur mon père ou moi, tu peux y répondre comme tu veux.

Ils restent en silence pendant de longues minutes, durant lesquels le loup arpente la chambre, reniflant, touchant, cherchant. Il observe les goûts de son Sorcier, couleurs, musiques, jeux, et se demande ce qu'il pourrait faire pour l'aider. Il sent la fatigue émotionnelle de son Maître et ça le fait se sentir mal, il n'aime pas ça. Alors il s'approche du jeune homme et se couche à côté de lui, la tête sur son torse.

\- Euh… Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demande le Sorcier, les yeux écarquillés, stupéfait d'avoir un homme qui donne l'air d'avoir une vingtaine d'années posé sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien, alors je te réconforte, répond simplement le loup.

Stiles passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, inspirant profondément.

\- C'est très gentil, Derek, mais… Comment dire ? Ce genre de geste, entre deux personnes de nos âges, peuvent être interprétés différemment. Tu sais, quand un homme en enlace un autre sur un lit, ça implique qu'ils ont une relation, tente-t-il de lui expliquer.

\- On a une relation. Je suis ton Familier et tu es mon Maître.

\- Certes. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils ont une relation amoureuse, ils s'aiment, ils… S'accouplent quoi, continue-t-il, n'en revenant pas d'avoir utilisé un mot pareil.

\- C'est stupide. Nous n'avons pas une telle relation, et si je veux me coller à toi pour que tu ailles mieux, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le faire.

Le jeune Sorcier soupire, mais ne proteste pas. Après tout, personne ne les voit, les seules personnes susceptibles de les surprendre seraient son père ou Lydia, et tous deux savent à quoi s'en tenir, alors il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient. D'autant plus que la présence de son Familier à ses côtés apaise son angoisse. Décidant donc de ne pas repousser le réconfort que lui offre son Familier, il pose sa main sur sa tête en fermant les yeux.

Une pensée le traverse et il se demande pourquoi il n'y a pas pensé plus tôt.

\- Tu sais quoi Derek ? Je me fiche de comment tu te comportes en société, tant que tu ne fais rien qui puisse exposer le secret des Sorciers et autres créatures surnaturelles, alors moi ça me va. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me préoccuperai du qu'en dira-t-on. Ça va nous enlever une préoccupation.

Ils restent ainsi pendant longtemps, peut-être Stiles s'est-il même assoupi un instant. Il est juste tellement bien… Ça ne lui est pas arrivé depuis la mort de sa mère, Claudia. Elle était une Sorcière aussi, mais en se battant contre des _Mando Animus_ (littéralement, Mangeur d'Âme), elle avait succombé, son Familier avec elle. Il soupira, sa mère lui manquait cruellement, depuis deux ans, et il n'avait pas dormi une seule fois d'un sommeil réparateur depuis. Ni même été détendu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Stiles ne savait pas qu'avoir un Familier pouvait être si réconfortant, comme s'il avait marché toute sa vie et qu'il trouvait un rocher contre lequel s'appuyer pour se reposer. C'est incroyablement soulageant.

\- C'est à ça que je sers, s'élève la voix basse de Derek, toujours allongé sur lui, mais cette fois, bien plus proche (il lui grimpe presque dessus).

\- Hein ? Fait brillamment le Sorcier.

\- Je suis là pour que tu te reposes, clarifie le loup. C'est à ça que je sers. Je suis ton support. La vie d'un Sorcier est bien plus dure que ce que tu crois, tu n'as encore rien vu, et moi, je suis là pour t'aider à supporter tout ce à quoi tu es destiné.

\- Ça fait très Harry Potter ton truc, là. Mais ç'a l'air cool, que tu sois là, je veux dire. On ne sait pas ce que la vie nous réserve…

Derek ne répond rien il a les yeux fermés et écoute les battements réguliers du cœur de son Sorcier. Il se sent déjà très attaché à son Maître, et il fera tout pour qu'il aille bien.

\- Ça, j'en doute pas, murmure Stiles avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Wow, ça s'est étrange. J'entends tes pensées. Enfin non, j'entends pas tes pensées, c'est pas vraiment des mots, mais je _sais_ ce que tu penses… C'est étrange. C'est trop, trop, étrange.

\- C'est normal, on est lié. Bientôt, je ressentirai ce que tu ressentiras, quand c'est une émotion forte, comme la peur, ou la douleur. Ça me permettra de savoir si tu es en danger ou non.

\- Bien pensé, commente le jeune homme. Ça va sûrement se révéler très utile comme faculté, ça.

Ils n'ont pas le temps de continuer leur discussion que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée avec fracas. Ils redressent d'un même mouvement, Derek grondant à l'intrusion, montrant les crocs – qu'il n'a pas, monsieur est toujours humain. Un « aaawww » résonne dans la pièce.

\- N'est-ce pas adorable ? Minaude Lydia sans faire attention au Familier de Stiles. Ils se font des câlins…

\- De un, Lydia, je t'emmerde cordialement. De deux, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'as pas un magasin de fringues à dévaliser ? Et de trois, ma porte, merde !

La belle rousse pousse un soupir dramatique en entrant, suivie par Peter sous sa forme humaine. C'est un homme d'une trentaine d'années, peut-être moins, châtain très foncé, des yeux d'un bleu glacial, un visage inspirant le respect et la crainte. Homme qui se fige en fixant le brun.

\- Stiles, ingrat meilleur ami, tu ne m'as toujours pas présentée à ton Familier, qui, je dois le dire, est une véritable bombe. Tu l'as trouvé où ? Dans un magazine ?

\- Derek ? Souffle Peter en faisant un pas de plus, ne pouvant détourner le regard de l'autre Familier.

\- Peter ? C'est… C'est toi ? Murmure le brun en se levant, toute attitude agressive oubliée.

Ils s'approchent l'un de l'autre avant de s'enlacer avec force, comme s'ils essayaient de se convaincre que l'autre est bien là, devant eux, en chair et en os.

\- Je suis largué, lâche Stiles en observant les deux hommes.

\- J'en sais pas plus que toi, pour le coup, rétorque la blonde vénitienne, en fixant elle aussi les deux Familier s'enlacer.

Il faut plusieurs minutes à Derek et Peter pour se séparer, les yeux brillants, un sourire illuminant leurs traits.

\- Derek est en quelque sorte mon neveu, explique le Familier de Lydia. Il fait partie de la portée de ma sœur. Quand Talia a été appelée, je me suis occupé de lui et de ses sœurs. Et puis j'ai été appelé, et je pensais ne jamais le revoir.

Et si sa voix tremble un peu, personne ne le lui fait remarquer, Stiles et Lydia ont un sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de leurs visages tant la nouvelle les ravit.

\- C'est totalement trop génial pour qu'on ne fête pas ça. Allez, hop, tout le monde en voiture, direction le centre-ville, on va se manger une glace ! Annonce la Sorcière sans laisser la possibilité à aucun des garçons de protester.

Tous les quatre montent dans la voiture de Peter, une Clio d'un magnifique…Jaune moutarde. Stiles a l'habitude, lui, mais pas Derek, et lorsque celui-ci aperçoit la couleur de l'auto, il émet un bruit entre le dégoût et la consternation, ce qui donne un son assez spécial. Stiles lui adresse un regard qui dit clairement « Ouais, à qui le dis-tu… » alors qu'ils montent tous dans le véhicule.

Ils arrivent à _Ben &Jerry's_ et s'installent à une table, sous le bavardage joyeux de la belle rousse qui posent une tonne de question à son Familier sur sa famille. Peter répond de bonne grâce à l'avalanche de palabres, répondant pour son neveu puisque celui-ci a encore du mal à comprendre le concept de famille. Chez les Familiers, c'est plus un concept de clan, c'est-à-dire qu'ils vivent regroupés en fonction de leur « race », du moins c'est comme cela que le loup aux yeux bleus le définie. Il y a plusieurs races de Familiers il y a les loups, les plus nombreux, mais également des coyotes, des faucons, des hiboux, des ours, ou bien des renards. Les Familiers sont attribués aux Sorciers en fonction de leurs capacités et de leur personnalité. Jackson a hérité de l'ours parce qu'il a une forte confiance en lui, a des caractéristiques de leader, et également des blessures psychiques à guérir. Lydia et Stiles ont un loup car celui-ci symbolise l'intelligence vive et le manque de confiance à l'égard des autres (pour Lydia) ou de soi-même (pour Stiles) agrémenté d'un goût prononcé pour la liberté (aucun des deux n'aiment subir une autorité).

Fascinés par la hiérarchie de cette autre dimension qu'est celle des Familiers, Stiles et Lydia écoutent d'une oreille attentive ce que Peter, et parfois avec un commentaire de Derek, raconte. Lydia n'avait jamais posé de questions sur le sujet à Peter, trop concentrée sur leur avancée ensemble et sur leur futur. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à la vie de son Familier, avant. C'est donc l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette dimension si mystérieuse.

Au bout d'une heure, deux glaces et trois verres d'eau, Stiles se lève et annonce avec une classe évidente :

\- Faut que j'aille pisser !

Derek se lève et fait un pas pour le suivre.

\- Wow, Derek, t'es pas obligé de me suivre, je vais pas à Atlantic City, l'arrête le jeune Sorcier.

Lydia se met à pouffer de rire, l'œil malicieux. Ça ne dit rien qui vaille à Stiles.

\- Arrête de te marrer comme une baleine et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! S'inquiète-t-il.

\- La première semaine où j'ai cohabité avec Peter, il a fallu que je bataille pendant une heure pour qu'il attende _devant_ la porte de la cabine. Derek ne va pas te lâcher d'une semelle, et certainement pas pour aller au toilette. Et de même pour prendre une douche. Bonne chance, sourit-elle.

\- Quoi ? Mais j'ai jamais entendu parler de ça moi ! Je suis ton meilleur ami, Lydia Martin, comment tu as pu me cacher une chose pareille ?! S'offusque-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Il fallait bien que je m'amuse, non ? J'ai attendu ce jour pendant presque quatre ans, ne me gâche pas mon plaisir !

\- Je te hais, Lydia, je te hais profondément ! Lui lance-t-il avec théâtralité.

Avec un soupir résigné, il se dirige vers les toilettes, un grand brun sur les talons, qui n'a pas décoché un mot, mais qui a une présence assez imposante, comme une statue. De presque deux mètres. Non, Stiles n'exagère même pas…

Alors qu'il entre dans les toilettes pour hommes, qui sont heureusement vides, il se tourne vers son Familier.

\- Autant que ton « stalkage » serve à quelque chose, on va se soulager en même temps, ça évitera d'y retourner, annonce-t-il.

Il se rend compte du double sens de cette phrase alors que Derek le fixe. Il rougit furieusement, commence à bafouiller avec confusion, avant de se rappeler que, de toute façon, le loup n'a probablement pas compris le deuxième sens. Il se passe une main sur le visage, essayant de reprendre contenance, avant d'inspirer profondément.

\- Ce que je veux dire, Derek, c'est que tu ferais mieux de… De… D'uriner, lâche-t-il, ne sachant comment formuler la chose.

\- J'avais compris ce que tu attendais de moi, Stiles, lui fait aimablement remarquer le loup, après la bataille que vient de mener le Sorcier pour exprimer ses pensées.

\- Tu pouvais pas le dire avant ?! S'exclame Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant de grands mouvements avec ses bras.

\- Non. J'avoue que je comprends Lydia, c'est très drôle de ne pas tout te dire, commente le brun en s'avançant jusqu'à l'un des urinoirs.

\- Très bien, d'accord, je vous hais tous les deux, réplique Stiles, vexé.

Il se place à l'un des urinoirs et fait son affaire, continuant résolument de bouder. Cependant, il ne peut s'empêcher de lorgner du côté de Derek, pour comparer. Pas qu'il soit complexé sur sa taille ou quoi que ce soit, hein, c'est juste pour, et bien, pour savoir. C'est qu'un rapide coup d'œil en plus, il fixe vite son regard sur le carrelage en face lui, ratant au passage le petit sourire amusé de Derek qui, bien sûr, n'a pas loupé le regard que son Maître a porté sur lui. D'autant plus qu'il entend presque littéralement ce qu'il pense.

Lorsqu'ils ont tous deux fini, c'est un Stiles tirant la tête et un Derek toujours aussi taciturne qui ressortent pour rejoindre Lydia et Peter. D'un coup d'œil, la rousse comprend immédiatement ce qu'il s'est passé. Enfin, plus ou moins.

\- Il t'a fait le coup du « je comprends pas comment ça marche » ? Non parce que moi, Peter m'a carrément demander de la lui tenir, lui lance-t-elle, dans l'espoir de le dérider.

Ce qui fonctionne très bien puisque Stiles écarquille les yeux de surprise. Il fixe ses iris noisettes presque disparues sous la dilatation de ses pupilles sur Peter avant de revenir sur Lydia, et de continuer ainsi pendant presque une minute.

\- Après que j'ai tenté de lui expliquer, tant bien que mal, comment se servir de son engin, il s'est mis à rire en me disant qu'il savait très bien comment faire, mais qu'il voulait juste voir comment je m'en sortirai sur le sujet, continue-t-elle en lançant un regard complice à son Familier.

Peter sourit au souvenir, toujours autant amusé par l'état de confusion dans laquelle la jeune fille avait été pour lui expliquer une fonction aussi basique qu'uriner.

\- C'est quoi, ça, un truc de Familier ? Mettre leur Sorcier dans l'embarras ? Grogne Stiles en posant sa tête sur ses deux mains, dans une attitude clairement boudeuse.

\- Non, c'est juste qu'on a beaucoup d'humour dans la famille, argue Peter avec un sourire. Allez, Stiles, ne soit pas si susceptible ! Mon neveu vient tout juste d'arriver ! Vois le bon côté de la chose, il s'est déjà bien assez adapté pour te faire une blague !

\- Ouais, bah je crois que c'est moi qui vais avoir besoin de m'adapter à lui, marmonne le jeune Sorcier, provoquant le rire de sa meilleure amie et de l'oncle de son Familier.

* * *

Vous remarquerez que les chapitres ne se suivent pas, et ils sont plus ou moins écrits comme s'ils étaient des OS dans un recueil. Néanmoins, il y aura bien une intrigue, et deux trois secrets à découvrir. Mais, je n'en dis pas plus !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, coeur sur vous mes amis, et à jeudi prochain !

Bizous.

EK.


	3. Rencontres

Non, non, je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Mais je regardais les deux épisodes de la saison 3 de The 100 et pfiiiiou ! Hâte d'être demain !

Brefouille ! Je ne vais pas trop blablater sur cette note-ci, juste, je répondrais à vos reviews en fin de semaine :) :love:

Merci à la magnifique Bruniblondi pour la bêta ! :D :coeur:

Merci de me lire et de laisser des reviews ou de mettre en follow/favs, vous êtes adorables ! :coeur:

 _Enjoy your reading ~_

* * *

 **Rencontres**

Stiles savait que ce jour arriverait. Trois jours qu'il a son Familier, et que celui-ci le suit de partout. Les gens le remarquent, forcément. Baladez-vous avec un homme d'une beauté à se damner qui vous sert d'ombre, et vous verrez si personne ne le remarque. Mais le pire, bien sûr, c'est qu'il doit assister à une réunion-gala-de-charité organisée par son lycée pendant les vacances de printemps. Récolte de fonds pour une organisation quelconque. Il est censé faire le discours et puis aider au service. Avec un Derek qui lui colle aux basques, ça risque d'être coton.

Il s'en rend véritablement compte quand il s'habille dans sa chambre, deux heures avant la réception. Quand Derek est resté derrière lui pendant qu'il se changeait, le voyant dans le reflet de son miroir. Le loup va être parmi des humains, et ça risque de poser problème les gens sont affreusement curieux et commères, ça risque de mal se passer pour l'un d'eux…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles, je comprends parfaitement. Je ne dirais que le strict nécessaire, ce dont nous avons déjà parlé, et tout se passera bien, le rassure le brun, sentant l'angoisse de son Maître.

\- Derek, tu ne connais pas le genre humain. Certaines des personnes qui seront présentes vont être infectes avec moi, ou toi. Elles vont t'envoyer des vibrations qui vont te donner envie de les mordre. Crois-moi, je ne suis pas un loup et pourtant, j'ai envie de les mordre.

Le brun se contente de hausser les épaules.

\- Je saurais me tenir, Stiles. Je ne suis pas sauvage non plus. Je sais à quel point il est important que je sois discret, alors je serais discret, argue-t-il en observant le jeune Sorcier à travers le miroir.

Stiles se tourne vers lui en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en ta capacité ou non à te tenir, c'est juste que tu ne peux pas être discret. Dans notre société, tu as un physique qui est loin de passé inaperçu, les filles se retournent sur ton passage et t'observent, et les mecs – pour ceux qui sont hétéros du moins – vont te jalouser et t'observer aussi. Tu vas être entouré de phéromones, tu vas…

\- Stiles, l'interrompt Derek en s'approchant de lui pour arrêter sa tirade et capter son attention, tout ira bien. Si tu vas bien, alors j'irai bien. Tu connaîtras pire dans ta vie qu'un groupe d'humains exécrables à qui tu ne dois rien.

Le jeune Sorcier inspira profondément avant d'expirer pour se calmer.

\- De plus, Peter sera avec nous, si j'ai un problème, ajoute-t-il pour achever de l'apaiser.

\- Tu as raison. Tu as raison, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tout se passe mal, hein ? Lui rétorque Stiles en hochant la tête pour s'en convaincre.

Oooo0oooO

Stiles descend de scène, tremblant. Il n'a jamais apprécié être le centre de l'attention, et là il avait plus de deux cent paires d'yeux fixés sur lui, et pas que des regards amicaux. Lorsqu'il a vu Derek, au premier rang, ses yeux à la couleur indéfinissable posés sur lui, d'une impassibilité apaisante, il ne l'a plus quitté du regard, ne parlant qu'à lui, que pour lui, afin de ne pas perdre la face devant les invités de la réception et ses camarades du lycée. Ç'avait fonctionné et il avait fini son discours sans rien oublié ni se ridiculiser.

Il pousse un soupir tremblant alors que Derek se dirige vers lui à grandes enjambées, comme si avoir dû attendre dix minutes aussi loin de Stiles l'avait totalement stressé.

\- C'était très bien, commente-t-il simplement, d'une voix monotone.

\- Euh, merci ? Répond le jeune Sorcier, hésitant. Allez, viens, on doit passer au service.

Et tous deux se dirigent vers le buffet pour se glisser derrière et commencer à servir des verres de punch. Ils discutent tous les deux, de choses et d'autres pour passer le temps, quand le principal, Christopher Argent, s'approche.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, vous avez été parfait pour le discours, nous avons déjà des dons, félicitations, le remercie-t-il. Qui est votre… Ami ? Je ne crois pas avoir eu le plaisir de le croiser.

Et si les mots sont aimables, le ton, lui, est bien plus réservé. Le principal semble méfiant face à l'homme qui accompagne Stiles. Et soudain celui-ci panique. Bah oui, il ne connait que le prénom de Derek, il n'est même pas sûr qu'il ait un nom ! Et comment va-t-il faire pour inventer un nom ? Et pour que ça soit crédible ? Et pour que Derek comprenne ? Et, oh mon dieu, que doit-il faire ?!

\- Derek Hale, fait alors le brun, volant au secours de son Maître, en tendant la main au principal. Je suis le neveu de Peter Hale, qui est un vieil ami du Shérif Stilinski.

Techniquement, le loup ne ment pas. Peter et John sont effectivement amis, et quatre ans d'amitié, c'est vieux, non ? En tout cas, Stiles se retient de justesse de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Derek a la situation sous contrôle. Derek gère.

\- Peter n'a jamais parlé d'un neveu, commente Christopher en serrant la main du loup.

Stiles serre les dents. Il sent la suspicion de son proviseur, et cette suspicion est, selon lui, teinté d'une certaine menace.

\- Peter ne parle jamais de sa famille, intervient-il un peu sèchement. Il n'a pas vu sa sœur depuis plusieurs années, et il n'a retrouvé Derek que récemment. Il n'a sûrement pas trouvé l'occasion de publier une note dans le journal de la ville pour l'annoncer à tout le monde.

Christopher incline légèrement la tête, comme pour laisser passer le commentaire acerbe. Commentaire mérité, il doit avouer. Il aurait dû utiliser un ton plus affable.

\- Je dois vous laisser, j'ai une réception à superviser, leur annonce-t-il avant de s'éclipser parmi la foule.

Stiles se permet un soupir exaspéré, montrant tout son agacement.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin d'intervenir, Stiles, lui lance doucement le loup en posant sa main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser.

\- Si, j'avais besoin, parce que j'en ai marre de l'attitude de tous ces gens ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre, qui tu es, hein ? S'énerve le lycéen en faisant de grands gestes.

Derek lui attrape les mains avant qu'il ne renverse quelque chose sur la table.

\- Il en a à faire que c'est lui qui organise cette soirée et qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de laisser entrer n'importe qui pouvant menacer la sécurité des invités et des élèves qui sont dans cette salle. Tu t'énerves pour rien, Stiles, respire.

Le jeune Sorcier cligne des yeux devant la rationalité de son Familier. Derek s'est assez vite adapté, en fait. Il comprend mieux les agissements des humains que lui qui, pourtant, a toujours vécu parmi eux.

\- Tu marques un point, là, réplique-t-il finalement. D'accord, tu as raison, je suis monté sur mes grands chevaux…

\- Tu n'es sur aucun cheval, l'interrompt Derek, confus.

\- Il te faut vraiment cette liste, hein ? Se retient de rire le jeune Sorcier. C'est une expression, Derek, ça veut dire que je me suis énervé trop vite, sans réfléchir. Okay, on en parlera plus tard, les gens commencent à nous regarder… Ça serait gentil si tu pouvais me lâcher les mains, du coup.

Le loup s'exécute et tous deux reprennent leur service. La soirée avance bien, et les invités semblent être heureux d'être présents. Les élèves du lycée de Beacon Hills, tous sourires, parlent à chaque membre éminent de la « haute » pour plaider leur cause et leur faire débourser toujours plus. Lydia est la reine de ce jeu. Avec ses fossettes, son visage d'ange, et sa voix cristalline, elle enchante la plupart des convives, tout âge et tout sexe confondu. Son hypocrisie n'a d'égale que sa beauté. La manipulatrice blonde vénitienne brille en société, chose que Stiles n'a jamais faite parce que jamais voulu le faire.

Soudain, son champ de vision est envahi par une tête blonde, un regard azur, un visage carré à l'expression arrogante. Dites bonjour à Jackson Whittemore, le Drago Malfoy de la vie réelle. Stiles ne comprend vraiment pas comment Lydia (Hermione Granger, quand même) peut aimer un type pareil…

\- Stilinski et son toutou… Content que tu aies _enfin_ passé le cap, lui sourit le blond avec arrogance.

Derek inspire l'odeur qui se dégage de leur vis-à-vis. A travers la fragrance, il peut sentir l'odeur du Familier qui accompagne le Sorcier, mais qui se tient bien à l'écart. Un ours.

\- Jackson, c'est toujours un total déplaisir de te voir. Que me vaut de voir ta sale tronche de gosse de riche ? Lui répond le lycéen avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus hypocrite.

\- Sers-moi un verre de punch, grogne Jackson, abandonnant le faux air aimable qu'il avait arboré en arrivant.

\- Avec grand plaisir, Ô grand Jackson, dois-je rajouter de la mort-aux-rats dedans pour pimenter votre boisson ? Lui jette Stiles en retour.

\- Fais bien gaffe à ce que tu dis, Stilinski, si tu ne veux pas que je corrige ta manière de parler, le menace-t-il, les yeux plissés par la colère.

\- Et fais attention à ce que tu lui dis, Jackson, intervient Derek, grondant. Tu devrais parler à ton Familier, il pourrait sans aucun doute t'aider à régler tes problèmes d'affection. C'est bien pour ça que tu as un ours, non ? Comme un nounours avec lequel on dort quand on a peur du noir…

Stiles fixe son Familier, bouche bée, ahuri par la férocité des paroles qui sont sorties de sa bouche. De un, comment Derek sait tout ça ? De deux, comment Derek peut-il être si _badass_ face à Jackson ? De trois, comment Derek peut-il être si parfaitement et totalement vicieux comme s'il avait vécu avec des hommes toute sa vie ?

Jackson est devenu d'une couleur entre le blanc et le vert. Sans un mot, tremblant de rage, il fait demi-tour. Stiles hésite à lui crier qu'il a oublié son verre, mais il s'abstient, décrétant que Jackson en a eu pour son compte. A la place, il se tourne vers son Familier.

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas, mais c'était vraiment, vraiment méchant, ça, Derek.

\- Et alors ? Demande le loup, ne comprenant pas ce qui déplaît à son Maître.

\- Et alors, je me considère comme quelqu'un de gentil, plus ou moins, et c'est le genre de choses que je ne cautionne pas, la méchanceté, lui explique le jeune Sorcier.

\- Mais je ne suis pas obligé d'être quelqu'un de gentil avec ceux qui ne sont pas gentils avec toi, fait remarquer le brun, les sourcils froncés. Ce Jackson est arrogant et méprisant, lui rappeler qu'il n'est pas un Dieu n'est pas un crime, de plus, tu n'étais pas gentil non plus.

\- Oui, mais, venant de moi, Jackson ne se sent pas attaqué, alors peu importe ce que je dis, ça ne l'atteint pas. C'est une sorte d'habitude qu'on a, avec Jackson, pour exprimer notre ressenti sans en venir aux mains ou à la mag… Autre chose, ça lui permet de contenter son envie de dominance, et moi de cracher un peu de venin. C'est… Compliqué.

Derek le fixe un instant, avant de répondre.

\- Est-ce que je peux éviter tous ces trucs compliqués, et continuer comme je veux ? Demande-t-il.

Stiles l'observe puis rejette la tête en arrière.

\- Ouais, on va faire comme ça pour le moment. Mais évite de trop froisser Jackson, il couche avec ma meilleure amie, et crois-moi quand je te dis que tu ne veux pas voir Lydia en colère. Surtout que ça impliquerait que Peter soit aussi en colère, et là, ça fait un peu trop de personnes en colère.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, promet le loup.

\- J'en demande pas moins, affirme le Sorcier.

Il ne faut pas dix minutes avant qu'une Lydia en furie se poste sous le nez du grand brun, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs. Elle enguirlande Derek pendant presque cinq bonnes minutes ininterrompues, puis de se tourner vers Stiles, ayant à peine repris son souffle. Mais elle n'a que le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant que le Sorcier ne parle.

\- Non, Lydia, pas la peine, je connais la chanson, merci. La prochaine fois, demande à Jackson d'éviter de venir me chercher, s'il ne supporte pas qu'on puisse lui répondre. Derek n'a fait que me défendre en pensant que la menace de Jackson, menace de mon intégrité physique, bien sûr, était à prendre au sérieux. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne faut pas faire ce genre de commentaire, surtout aussi tôt. Donc, tu peux retourner sourire aux convives.

La rousse inspire profondément pour se calmer et elle hoche la tête avec sérieux.

\- Très bien, mais vous me fatiguez avec vos engueulades débiles, grandissez un peu, s'agace-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de sa belle crinière. Si vous continuez, je vous oblige à rester dans une pièce jusqu'à ce que vous vous entendiez.

Et elle repart, royale. Stiles se tourne vers son Familier.

\- Tu vois ce que je voulais dire ? Lui lance-t-il, las. Évite Jackson, comme j'essaye de le faire la plupart du temps, et tout le monde s'en sortira indemne.

\- Je suis désolé, Stiles, lui rétorque le loup, presque contrit – il est toujours persuadé d'avoir eu raison de remettre Jackson à sa place.

\- Ne t'en fais, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Les relations humaines sont tellement codifiées, je te plains de devoir t'y retrouver.

Stiles clos ainsi le sujet et ils se remettent au service des convives. Deux heures plus tard, le directeur du lycée déclare la fin du gala et annonce les fonds récoltés qui s'élèvent à 50 000$. Les lycéens sautent de joie, et finalement, enfin, Stiles est libéré de ce calvaire. Il n'est pas réquisitionné pour le nettoyage, et il en est vraiment très heureux. Il rentre avec Derek en Jeep, et s'écroule sur son lit en soupirant.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais faire un truc pareil, grogne-t-il, son visage enfoncé dans son oreiller. Je n'aime décidément pas la vie en société.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu puisses éviter ce genre de rassemblement, lui fait aimablement remarquer le brun en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

\- Tu aurais dû me mentir, soupire le Sorcier, déçu.

\- Ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt, rétorque le loup.

\- On parlera de tout ça demain, là, je ne rêve que d'une chose : dormir pour oublier.

Tous deux se préparent pour passer la nuit et s'allongent, Stiles dans son lit, Derek sur un matelas juste à côté. Le lycéen est épuisé, pourtant, il n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Il sait pourquoi.

\- Si tu continues à réfléchir à ce point, ton cerveau va griller, lance-t-il à son Familier. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Je ne comprends pas cette histoire avec Jackson, déclare-t-il, très sérieux.

Stiles soupire en se frottant les yeux. Ça va encore être long tout ça. Il allume sa lampe de chevet, remonte ses oreillers, s'installe confortablement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Derek.

\- Monte sur mon lit, je vais essayer de t'expliquer tout ça, dit-il à son Familier en tapotant le matelas en face de lui.

Une seconde plus tard, le brun est assis en tailleur devant lui, ses yeux curieux posés sur son Maître. Il fait l'effet à Stiles d'un enfant à qui on voudrait raconter une histoire. Un enfant dans le corps d'un homme musclé et parfait, en simple boxer. Stiles avait dû batailler avec lui pour lui faire porter au moins un bout de tissu, le loup étant plus à l'aise en tenue d'Adam.

\- Très bien. Disons que, que…. Bon, en fait, on va se caler sur l'histoire de France, parce que l'époque des rois, à la cour, c'est le parfait exemple. Donc, à la cour du Roi, il y avait les courtisans, et les courtisans se battaient pour avoir l'attention du Roi, notamment les femmes qui souhaitaient être sa maîtresse. Tout était bon pour faire tomber les autres et briller par son éloquence. Prenons un exemple : Une femme et son cercle d'amies, croisent une femme dans les couloirs. Elle lui dit : « Vous êtes bien pâle, vous sentez-vous bien ? ». Implicitement, cette femme lui fait remarquer son physique peu avantageux, et fait donc un commentaire désobligeant à son vis-à-vis.

\- En quoi est-ce désobligeant ? L'interrompt Derek, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension.

\- Faire des commentaires sur le physique d'une personne, dans le seul but d'être méchant, c'est désobligeant. Ne t'y trompe pas, la question n'était pas là pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il faut faire attention au ton employé. La façon dont on dit les choses est d'une importance capitale. Poursuivons l'exemple. Cette femme répond à la première : « Je me porte à merveille, merci. Cependant, je m'inquiète à votre sujet, la cour parle d'une faiblesse qui vous aurait prise. Heureusement, votre mari est épargné. » Sous-entendu : Votre relation avec votre mari est d'affaire publique, et tout le monde sait qu'il vous trompe avec d'autres femmes.

Stiles observe son Familier, fouillant son visage pour voir son niveau de compréhension. Derek semble profondément réfléchir sur ce que vient de lui dire le jeune Sorcier, essayant de comprendre en quoi une phrase aussi anodine puisse être porteuse de tant de sens. Il passe une main dans ses courts cheveux bruns.

\- Je crois que j'ai saisi le concept. Donc, j'ai été trop franc avec Jackson, c'est ça ? Demande-t-il.

Le Sorcier hoche vigoureusement la tête, ponctuant chaque mouvement par un « C'est ça ! ».

\- Ce qu'il faut donc, c'est que je sois méchant, mais tellement subtilement que celui que je vise peine à le comprendre ? Continue le loup pour être sûr.

\- T'as tout compris, mon loup ! Exulte Stiles en levant un bras pour signer sa victoire. En plus, tu montres à quel point tu es intelligent, c'est un sacré plus !

Il continue ensuite par lui faire une distinction entre vérité et _vérité_ , avec l'expression « Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire ». Finalement, après deux heures de discussion, Stiles bâille aux corneilles.

\- Je crois qu'il serait temps de dormir, annonce-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ? Interroge le loup, son regard à la couleur indéfinissable fixé sur son Maître.

Stiles écarquille les yeux, des rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il bafouille pendant assez longtemps pour que Derek songe à lui expliciter sa demande.

\- J'ai encore besoin d'être près de toi pour me familiariser avec ton odeur, et ton corps. Je dois encore le mémoriser pour le connaître aussi bien que le mien, et dormir avec toi me permettrait de le faire plus rapidement. Le lien sera plus solide et je pourrais prendre un peu plus mes distances avec toi.

Le Sorcier à l'image d'un grand brun dormant tout contre lui, leurs jambes entremêlées, et là, tout de suite, il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il n'est pas franchement hétéro, et, avouons-le, le corps de Derek n'est pas dégueulasse et ça ne laisserait personne indifférent, et il ne sait pas si avec ses hormones d'adolescent en fureur, il va pouvoir décemment gérer une telle situation, et…

\- Je vais prendre ma forme de loup, Stiles, lui assure Derek avec un léger sourire amusé, et quelque peu narquois.

Il a très bien saisi le trouble de son Maître et il trouve ça assez amusant de voir la gêne se peindre sur ses traits et se diffuser de tout son être. Il ne comprend pas bien pourquoi Stiles est gêné, parce qu'il n'y a pas de quoi l'être selon lui.

\- Oh, oh, euh, oui, d'accord, si tu veux, pas de problème.

Stiles s'enfonce dans ses draps, essayant de se faire disparaître. Il sait que Derek sait, et c'est deux fois, mille fois plus embarrassant. Le loup retire son boxer et prend sa forme de Familier, immense bête à la fourrure aussi sombre que la nuit, parcourue par des reflets d'un violet profond, et muni de deux rubis à la couleur parfaite en guise d'yeux.

\- Au moins, on pourra dire que tu as fait de sacrées rencontres, marmonne-t-il dans cette fourrure soyeuse alors que le loup a posé sa tête dans le creux de son cou, sa truffe humide juste sous son menton.

Et ils s'endorment en même temps, d'un sommeil bienfaiteur.

* * *

Si c'est pas trop mignon tout ça ?! Ah ah :D

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous aimez toujours autant cette petite histoire ! :) A jeudi prochain !

Kiss & Love,

EK.


	4. Réunion

OH MON CHUCK. J'ai failli oublié de poster Sparkles ! Mea culpa! Je pense tellement à samedi que j'en ai oublié qu'on était Jeudi :o

J'ai rectifié le tir cela dit ^^

Merci à Magichoute pour la bêta :coeur:

J'espère que ça vous plaira ;D

 _Enjoy your reading ~_

* * *

Réunion

\- Si tu continues de geindre, je te promets que je vais te lancer un sort pour te coudre la bouche, grogne Jackson à Stiles, les mains dans les poches.

\- Si tu fais ça, je te lance un sort pour être impuissant, contre l'intéressé en boudant. Non mais, sérieux, à quoi ça sert ? Deaton nous fait venir tous les samedis matin, à 9h précise, pour nous dire quoi ? Que le solstice approche. Que la Nature s'éveille. Que les oiseaux chantent. A quoi ça sert ?

Il reçoit une tape derrière son crâne et il geint encore en lançant un regard noir à sa meilleure amie.

\- Stiles. Deaton est notre Maître de Coven, s'il veut te faire te lever à 4h du matin pour te dire que le Soleil va bien se lever ce matin, il peut le faire. Ensuite, ces réunions sont importantes puisque viendra le jour où il nous annoncera qu'un danger guette notre ville. Beacon Hills ne va pas rester si tranquille pendant le reste de notre vie. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Stiles soupire, agacé que la rousse ait toujours raison. Il se redresse sur sa chaise et lance à regard à son Familier qui discute avec son oncle et Boyd, le Familier de Jackson. C'est un grand black de leur âge qui donne vraiment l'impression d'être un nounours auquel on a envie de faire des câlins. Il observe le reste de la salle.

Ils sont dans la salle d'examen d'une clinique vétérinaire, celle de Deaton, où les tables ont été repoussées contre les murs et des chaises disposées en cercle au centre. Pour le moment, seuls les trois adolescents et leurs Familiers sont arrivés, mais bientôt, la sonnette de l'entrée se fait entendre. Un jeune homme, pas plus de dix-huit ans, la peau tannée par le soleil, la mâchoire de travers, un regard d'un brun chaud évoquant celui d'un chiot perdu, et un sourire un peu niais, entre dans la pièce. Aucun d'eux ne l'a jamais vu en ville. Il est accompagné par une femme qui lui ressemble trait pour trait, probablement sa mère. Tous deux adressent des sourires à la ronde en lançant un « Bonjour » légèrement timide. Stiles se lève, content de voir de nouvelles têtes.

\- Bienvenue ! S'exclame-t-il, un grand sourire avenant étirant ses lèvres. Je suis Stiles Stilinski, je suis ravi de vous accueillir dans notre Cercle !

\- Moi, c'est Scott McCall ! Répond joyeusement le garçon, avec toujours cet air un peu niais sur le visage qui le rend adorable. Et ça, c'est ma mère…

\- Melissa McCall, enchantée, se présente la brune dans une attitude plus réservée que son fils.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, assure la meilleure amie de Stiles qui vient de le rejoindre. Je suis Lydia Martin.

Elle serre leurs mains, affable, alors qu'elle entame une conversation avec Melissa. Elle apprend ainsi que la nouvelle venue est infirmière – ce qui la fait sourire, infirmière étant une sorte de dérivé de Guérisseuse dans les anciennes tribus et Covens –, qu'elle est fraîchement divorcée, et que son ex-mari était un Maître de Coven. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle a déménagé, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans le même Cercle que lui sans risquer de compromettre la stabilité de leur unité. Elle apprend également que Scott est en terminal, comme eux, et qu'il va devoir rattraper en cours d'année. Sans même y réfléchir, Stiles se propose pour l'aider à tout rattraper avant la rentrée, et à s'adapter à la petite ville de Beacon Hills, en lui faisant tout visiter.

Leur conversation est interrompue par l'entrée d'Erica Reyes, une jeune femme du même âge que les quatre adolescents, blonde et discrète. Tout dans sa manière d'être émane une discrétion timide. Elle est accompagnée par son Familier, Aiden, un jeune homme de leur âge, bien bâti, musclé, un visage carré et dur, l'expression féroce. Comme s'il allait mordre le premier qui oserait s'approcher de sa Sorcière. L'attitude de la panthère compense la discrétion de la Sorcière.

Juste derrière eux entre Isaac, un châtain aux cheveux bouclés, un visage doux mais aux pommettes saillantes, presque coupantes, des joues creuses, des yeux d'un bleu teinté de gris, un sourire en coin arrogant flottant sur ses lèvres charnues. Il est suivi par son Familier, Danny, un jeune homme aux airs Hawaïen, à la présence effacée qu'on oublie facilement. C'est un hibou, l'animal qui annonce un changement, à l'intuition développé, la vue acérée, et la sagesse qui sert de guide. Lorsqu'il avait obtenu son Familier, Isaac avait pu se défaire du joug de son horrible père qui le maltraitait, et celui-ci avait _mystérieusement_ trouvé la mort lorsqu'il avait essayé de s'en prendre au Sorcier.

Entre finalement Alan Deaton, habillé d'une chemise blanche, les manches retroussées sur ses avant-bras, et d'un jean foncé. Le silence se fait immédiatement, et chacun se place devant une chaise, son Familier à sa gauche, leurs mains jointes devant eux.

\- _La Nature est Mère de Toute Chose_ , salue l'Émissaire de sa voix grave.

\- _Et nous sommes serviteurs de sa cause_ , répondent les Sorciers, habitués à la formule qui ouvre leur réunion.

Alan se place au centre, muni d'un briquet, et s'approche des points cardinaux, d'abord l'Ouest, puis l'Est, le Sud et enfin le Nord, allumant les bougies que Stiles, Lydia, Jackson et Isaac tiennent avant d'allumer la bougie du centre, l'Esprit. Simple formalité, comme une politesse envers les Éléments.

\- Bien, débutons la séance. Plusieurs ordres du jour. D'abord, permettez-moi de vous présenter Madame Melissa McCall et son fils, le jeune Sorcier Scott McCall. Accueillez-les comme des frères et des sœurs. Je compte sur vous pour les aider à s'intégrer à leur nouvelle vie, comme vous le feriez pour un vieil ami.

Des murmures d'assentiments parcourent la salle tandis que des regards sont jetés aux nouveaux venus qui sourient avec une certaine gêne.

\- Mes frères et sœurs, intervient Deaton pour ramener le calme. J'ai une nouvelle bien plus inquiétante à vous annoncer.

Il attend un instant, pour être sûr qu'il a l'attention de tous les Sorciers.

\- Je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas empirer, mais je me trompais, soupire-t-il finalement. Depuis le début de cette année scolaire, vous avez sûrement vu qu'un nouveau directeur est à la tête de votre lycée. Christopher Argent. Il est arrivé en ville l'été dernier avec sa femme, Victoria, et sa fille, Allison. Ils ne représentaient pas une menace, mais cela vient de changer…

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Deaton, dites ce que vous avez à dire ! S'inquiète Peter, en décroisant les bras, sur le qui-vive.

\- La famille Argent fait partie des plus grands Chasseurs de Sorciers au monde. Depuis des générations. Leur famille était déjà renommée au temps de l'Inquisition. Christopher n'était pour nous une menace, puisque sa fille, Allison, a été dotée de pouvoirs, ce qui l'a poussé à revoir son code de conduite pour ne se tourner que vers les _Droch*_. Mais malheureusement, sa jeune sœur, Kate, et son père, Gérard, vont arriver en ville. Ils n'ont aucun code, et tuent des gens sur simple présomption de leur pouvoir.

 _(Signifie « mauvais » en gaélique Écossais, sous-entendu « mauvais Sorciers »)_

L'inquiétude se promène dans les chuchotements qu'échangent les membres du clan.

\- N'ayez crainte, mes frères et sœurs, tente de les apaiser l'Émissaire. John, notre Shérif et mon conseiller (précise-t-il pour Melissa et Scott), travaille en ce moment même à notre protection. Je vous demanderai à tous d'être plus que prudents. Ne mentionnez rien en relation de près ou de loin avec la magie. Mes amis Familiers, évitez de vous changer trop souvent, toute activité magique est un risque potentiel de se faire repérer. Nous devrons nous protéger avec des moyens basiques à la portée de tout humain.

Lydia se lève, attirant l'attention sur elle. Son visage affiche une expression à mi-chemin entre la contrariété et l'inquiétude.

\- Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu venir ? Demande-t-elle simplement, ses poings aux ongles parfaitement manucurés serrés.

Étant la « voyante » du clan, c'est-à-dire que son pouvoir s'oriente plus vers la lecture de l'avenir, elle aurait dû avoir une vision de l'arrivée de ces Chasseurs. Elle aurait dû prévoir.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoue l'Émissaire, mais je travaille dessus aussi. Il est possible qu'un sort se cache là-dessous.

La jolie rousse fronce les sourcils alors qu'une petite voix s'élève de l'opposé du cercle.

\- Euh… Comment des Chasseurs peuvent-ils être protégés par un sort ? Se risque à demander Erica.

\- C'est une bonne question, Erica, mais je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant, lui répond Deaton d'une voix douce.

Le Maître de Coven se lève de sa chaise et fixe chacun des Sorciers présents, ainsi que leurs Familiers.

\- Il va nous falloir être discret. Nous allons changer le lieu et l'heure de nos réunions.

\- J'ai acheté un Manoir, en dehors de la ville, à la limite de la réserve, intervient Peter. Il y a plusieurs chemins qui y mènent, alors il n'y a pas de risque qu'on surprenne un rassemblement.

\- Ça fera l'affaire en attendant d'en savoir plus. Samedi prochain, nous nous y rencontrerons, à 19h et nous y passerons la nuit, déclare le vétérinaire en hochant la tête.

Encore une fois, les voix s'élèvent, l'inquiétude dominant les esprits. Ils ont appris à se battre, à lancer des sorts, tester des potions, mais ils n'ont jamais pensé qu'une menace viendrait aussi vite. Vous savez, c'est comme lorsqu'on vous fait apprendre pour un examen, et que vous le pensez très loin, quand soudain vous êtes à une semaine de cet examen. Eh bien c'est un peu la même chose qu'ils ressentent, avec une issue plus définitive à la clé… Ils ont de quoi être angoissés.

\- On doit monter un plan, s'élève la voix claire de Jackson. Nous devons nous défendre !

\- Je vais me haïr de dire ça, mais je suis d'accord avec lui, renchérit Stiles. Je ne veux pas attendre que les Argents nous trouvent et nous déciment un à un.

Jackson lui lance un regard qui, pour une fois, n'est pas hostile. Il est surpris que Stilinski soit du même avis que lui, et qu'il ressente cette même peur. C'est une des rares choses qu'ils aient jamais partagée, si ce n'est l'affection pour Lydia.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, contre Derek, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Melissa et Scott.

Stiles se tourne vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Eh ! S'offusque-t-il. T'es pas censé être de mon côté, toi ?

\- Non, je suis censé te dire quand tu as une idée stupide, rétorque le brun sans prendre en compte le ton offensé de son Maître. Nous n'avons nul besoin de nous défendre pour le moment. Une attitude défensive ne fera qu'attirer les soupçons sur nous et nous faire repérer plus vite, et probablement nous faire tuer.

\- Derek a raison, approuve Aiden, le Familier d'Erica.

\- « La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque », réplique Isaac sans laisser à Aiden le temps de terminer.

\- C'est totalement dingue, réplique posément Boyd. Je suis de l'avis de Derek et Aiden.

\- Nous pouvons toujours monter un plan au cas où nous nous ferions démasquer, intervient calment Danny. Ecoutez, je sais que vous avez peur, mais ne vous laissez pas aveugler par elle, d'accord ? Si on attaque, sans rien savoir sur eux, on va se faire décimer. Nous ne sommes pas les plus puissants, vous êtes de jeunes Sorciers, vous n'avez pas autant de puissance que vous le pensez. Christopher est âgé, son père plus encore, leur savoir est immense, et le savoir est synonyme de pouvoir. Il ne faut pas les sous-estimer.

\- Ecoutez la voix de la raison, leur lance Lydia, approuvée par Peter et Erica. Préparons-nous pour une éventualité. Créons un code qui nous permette de savoir si l'un de nous s'est fait démasquer, et éviter qu'il ne mette en danger les autres. Vous, les hommes, êtes vraiment énervant à vouloir courir à la guerre quand c'est pas nécessaire. Contentons-nous de faire des rapports. Les Familiers, utilisez vos sens pour savoir si des gens vous écoutent, si une personne vous suit, et faites en part à tout le monde, description du suspect, lieu et heure. Si une chose vous paraît bizarre, un comportement, un regard, il faut qu'il soit notifié. Je veux également une équipe pour récolter un maximum d'infos sur les Argents. Stiles, fais travailler tes doigts de fée, je veux que tu me trouves tout ce que tu peux sur internet. Danny, tu es le Familier le plus commun, si tu es d'accord, et qu'Isaac l'est aussi, alors j'aimerais que tu te poses sur une branche près de leur domicile et que tu les espionnes ; ne te mets pas en danger. Scott, Madame McCall, vous êtes de nouveaux arrivés en ville, ils vont sûrement plus vous surveiller, soyez très prudents. Il faut que nous évitions de traîner ensemble au lycée, et surtout ne pas traîner qu'à deux perpétuellement, surtout si une différence d'âge est visible entre nous, ils pourraient deviner que ce sont des Familiers. Autre chose, je propose que le code que l'on utilise soit tiré d'un film populaire auquel on peut faire référence sans trop de difficulté dans une conversation afin de faire passer un message.

Un silence accueille cette tirade digne d'un chef de guerre. Deaton observe la jeune fille avec un très léger sourire fier, inclinant sa tête pour montrer son accord. Lydia croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, fixant ses frères et sœurs du Clan. Elle sent le regard de son Familier posé sur elle et elle sent sa fierté et son admiration. Elle s'autorise un petit sourire.

\- Je… Je peux peut-être vous fabriquer une amulette, ose Erica en rougissant presque lorsque les regards se posent sur elle. Rien qui utilise de l'Essence de Magie, mais des herbes, des plantes, des ingrédients, pour, euh, pour que vous sachiez quand vous vous approcher d'une personne mal intentionnée.

\- Magnifique ! S'exclame la rousse en lui souriant gentiment. Tu peux en faire un bijou discret ? Comme un bracelet, un collier, une bague ? Quelque chose de différent pour chacun de nous ?

\- Euh, je crois que oui…

\- Bien, parfait, super ! Lance Stiles, ayant du mal à contenir son hyperactivité qui fait bouillir son sang à la perspective d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Dis, Erica, quel genre de talisman tu vas faire ? Comment il va nous prévenir de l'approche d'un méchant ?

Cette fois-ci, Erica rougit et baisse la tête pour que sa crinière blonde cache son visage.

\- Il brûlera légèrement, répond Aiden à sa place en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa Sorcière. Plus la personne vous veut du mal, et plus ça vous brûlera.

Stiles hoche la tête avec vigueur, si bien que Derek pense qu'il va bientôt se la décrocher.

\- Je saurais enfin à quel point Jackson veut ma mort, plaisante-t-il, faisant rire tous le Clan excepté Scott et Melissa qui semblent légèrement… Dépassés par les événements.

\- Très bien, fait Deaton une fois le calme revenu, créons vos groupes pour « traîner » ensemble. Vous avez des groupes au lycée, non ?

\- Je prends Scott avec moi, fait immédiatement Stiles. Je sais que lui et moi, on va bien s'entendre, intuition de Stilinski ! Oh et, Erica, si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi aussi ! Aiden sera avec Jackson et Lydia, Danny et Isaac avec nous, et Boyd, et bien avec Jackson, ça fait trois ans que les gens ont pris l'habitude de le voir trainer avec lui.

\- Je, non, je veux rester avec Aiden, panique Erica.

\- Je ne me sépare pas d'elle, réplique la panthère, presque feulant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Aiden est assez nouveau au bahut, on le prend avec nous, et on dit à tout le monde que vous sortez ensemble, comme ça vous pouvez rester côte à côte, les rassure Lydia, approuvée mollement pas un Jackson très peu enthousiaste.

\- Tiens, ça me rappelle que moi je vais avoir un problème, lâche Stiles en se passant une main dans les cheveux. On reprend dans une semaine, et je crois pas que Derek et moi soyons prêts pour être séparé toute une journée. Et il n'a pas l'âge pour être au lycée, même en dernière année.

Deaton prend la parole avant qu'un adolescent ne puisse le faire. Il a l'impression de perdre un peu le contrôle sur eux depuis qu'ils savent pour la menace. Mais ça ne dérange pas vraiment l'Emissaire, puisque ça veut dire que ses jeunes élèves commencent à se débrouiller seuls et à agirent ensemble. Et c'est le plus important, qu'ils agissent ensemble, comme un vrai Clan, comme une famille.

\- Ton père s'est occupé de ça, annonce-t-il. Il a légèrement fait pression sur Rupert, le bibliothécaire du lycée, pour qu'il prenne un assistant, pour ranger les livres, puisque le pauvre se fait vieux…

\- Mon père est génial, lâche Stiles, comme s'il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Rappelez-moi de lui accorder le droit à du bacon demain matin.

Les adolescents se mettent à rire, sachant que Stiles surveille de près l'alimentation de son Shérif de père. Même Deaton émet un petit rire.

\- Bien, tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ? Lance Lydia pour s'assurer que les mesures adoptées ont bien été comprises.

\- Oui, répondent-ils tous en cœur.

\- Alors nous pouvons nous dire au revoir, conclue Alan. _La Nature est Mère de Toute Chose._

- _Et nous sommes serviteurs de sa cause_ , répondent les Sorciers et Familiers.

Deaton souffle une à une les bougies, comme congédiant les Eléments, et ils sont libéré de leur réunion. Lydia glisse un regard à Stiles.

\- Tu vois, mauvaise langue, on a pas parlé du solstice, commente-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Ouais, ça va, grommelle l'intéressé.

Puis il se tourne vers Scott avec un grand sourire.

\- Scotty, je vais t'appeler Scotty, je trouve que ça te va bien, tu m'en veux pas ? Non ? Cool, alors, viens avec moi, je vais te montrer le _Ben &Jerry's _qu'on a en centre-ville, tu vas pas en revenir !

Après avoir lancé un regard à sa mère, qui hoche la tête en souriant, il accepte et Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Peter, Jackson… Et tout le Clan en fait, se dirige vers le glacier pour apprendre à connaître Scott. Deaton, quant à lui, invite Melissa à se joindre à lui pour aller à la rencontre du Shérif, le symbole du Protecteur du Coven.

* * *

Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuh y'a une certaine tension par ici non ? Il semblerait oui ! On court à la guerre ?

Allez, je vous laisse !

Bisous tout pleins et à Jeudi prochain !

EK.


	5. Questionnements

Bonjour, moi c'est Doris. Oui, j'ai encore failli oublié -_- Il va falloir que je me mette un rappel sur mon téléphone si ça continue x)

Bref, j'ai toujours pas répondu aux reviews, je suis archi désolée. Lundi, c'est vacances, donc Lundi, c'est réponses !

Merci d'être toujours plus nombreux à me suivre et à mettre en favoris, vous êtes des anges ! Plein de poutoux !

Attentioooooon ! **RATING M** POUR CE CHAPITRE.

 _Enjoy your reading ~_

* * *

 **Questionnements**

Il y a énormément d'avantages à avoir un Familier quand on est un Sorcier. Déjà, il protège votre cul quand vous êtes en mauvaise posture ce qui est un plus non négligeable. Il peut aussi vous retrouver si vous êtes kidnappé ça aide vachement quand même. Il vous aide à supporter la douleur en la partageant avec vous un sacré soulagement ! Bref, y'a pas mal d'avantages. Mais, eh, s'il n'y avait que ça, ça serait trop beau. Il y a des inconvénients. Le fait qu'il vous retrouve en est un, par exemple.

Cela fait quatre jours que Stiles a fait son rituel et trouvé son Familier, Derek, beau gosse brun qui vous donne envie de lui sauter dessus. Et le jeune Sorcier est un adolescent. Quatre jours que Derek ne le lâche pas – même pour prendre une douche, le loup est dans la pièce : Dieu bénisse les rideaux de douche ! Ça fait donc quatre jours, quatre longs jours, qu'il n'a pas… Bon, soyons franc, qu'il n'a pas touché à son mini-lui (et encore, nous sommes soft). Et croyez-le, pour lui, c'est l'enfer. Parce qu'il est sexuellement excité presque tout le temps, depuis que Derek lui colle au train. Il ne peut pas rester indifférent à la beauté sombre de son Familier. Quand vous avez une statue Grec vivante, un Adonis parfait, un Apollon fait homme, qui n'a à cœur que votre bien être et votre sécurité, vous ne pouvez pas rester de marbre. Sérieux, c'est comme avoir la Tentation qui vous chatouille pour vous faire céder. Et merde ! Stiles est un adolescent, pas un surhomme ! Et il ne vous parle pas de la difficulté à laquelle il fait face quand Derek veut dormir avec lui, sous forme humaine. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est sûrement que, plus les jours passent, et plus ils sont capables de ressentir ce que l'autre ressent. Donc non seulement, il est frustré, mais en plus, Derek le sait, alors il est embarrassé. En bref, c'est l'horreur.

Il aurait pu essayer de se soulager quand il est aux toilettes, mais vous avez déjà essayé de vous masturber en sachant que l'objet récent de vos fantasmes se trouve juste derrière la porte, et qu'il peut littéralement tout entendre et même ressentir votre plaisir ? On est d'accord que c'est pas la chose à tenter. Mais il faut bien qu'il trouve un moyen ! Il ne va pas pouvoir tenir longtemps, il devient, lentement, mais sûrement, exécrable, et il sait que Jackson ne manquera pas de lui glisser un pernicieux : « Bah alors Stilinski, t'as pas tiré ton coup encore ? » qui va le rendre complètement dingue. Et la menace de Lydia était assez réelle pour qu'il n'ait pas envie de la tenter.

Alors faut bien qu'il trouve une solution, non ? Parce que ça ne peut pas durer. Peut-être doit-il expliquer à Derek que ça serait bien s'il partait faire un tour en forêt pendant une petite demi-heure ? Rien que s'imaginer en train d'expliquer tout ça au brun lui file de l'urticaire et des cauchemars.

Oui mais il n'a pas d'autre idée. C'est donc résolu à improviser devant le brun qu'il remonte le couloir menant à sa chambre. Son esprit est focalisé sur ce qu'il va bien pouvoir dire, et c'est pour cela qu'il n'entend pas ce que fait le brun dans la pièce. Vous savez, quand vous avez une idée en tête et que vous y pensez vraiment très fort, c'est comme si le monde extérieur s'effaçait au profit de celui intérieur. Eh bien, c'est l'état de Stiles.

Imaginez donc sa confusion totale mêlée à son embarras lorsque, en ouvrant la porte pour entrer dans sa chambre, il entend enfin les gémissements gutturaux et très expressifs de l'activité réalisée. Stiles ouvre grand les yeux. Et la bouche, hésitant entre la surprise et l'horreur. Les gémissements ont par ailleurs l'air exclusivement masculin...

Derek observe l'écran de l'ordinateur en face de lui, son regard acéré suivant chaque mouvement des corps qui s'enlacent avec tant de passion. Derek mate un porno gay sur son PC. Stiles sent mini-lui se réveiller d'intérêt. Sa respiration s'accélère légèrement et il fait un pas pour reculer et sortir de la chambre, mais ce faisant, son talon heurte la porte qui se ferme alors qu'il continue de reculer. Il ne s'en rend compte que lorsque son dos se retrouve contre la surface dure. C'est ce moment-là que choisit Derek pour tourner ses yeux sur lui et l'observer.

\- C'est... Tu... Tu ne devrais pas... Hum... Regarder des... Euh... Des pornos alors qu'une personne risquerait de te surprendre, bafouille difficilement le jeune Sorcier, écarlate.

\- Pourquoi ? Interroge le loup, perplexe.

Derek se lève pour s'approcher lentement de son Maître alors qu'il répond à sa propre question :

\- Parce que c'est tabou ? L'Union des corps de ne devrait pas être cachée. Ni être honteuse. C'est la réunion de deux âmes en peine à la recherche de leur âme-sœur. Cet acte est beau, artistique ; les corps se meuvent en quête d'un plaisir qui comblerait leur vide pendant un sublime moment.

Le brun pose ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Stiles, contre le bois, et celui-ci se demande où Diable, Derek a appris à être aussi irrésistible, mais peut-être est-ce de nature…

Non mais, comprenez-le, son Familier, beau comme un Dieu Grec (tiens, on se répète non ?), l'emprisonne entre son corps d'Apollon (oui, définitivement, on se répète) et la porte, comme dans les films à l'eau de rose – que Stiles ne regarde absolument pas bien sûr – où le _bad boy_ trop craquant essaye – avec succès – de séduire la – ou le, en l'occurrence – belle gentille qui n'a jamais rien fait de mal, pas même reçu un PV. Ce moment où on sent l'étendue infinie de la tension sexuelle qui règne entre deux personnes.

Donc personne ne reprochera à Stiles son érection qui pulse à présent dans son pantalon. Derek se penche à son oreille.

\- Là d'où je viens, c'est un acte sacré, chuchote-t-il, ses lèvres effleurant son lobe. Il ne faut pas en perdre un seul instant. Chacun de nos sens est utilisé. D'abord, l'odorat (il inspire), pour capter la délicieuse fragrance sucrée qu'exhale notre partenaire, mélangée à l'odeur naturelle de son corps. Puis la vue, pour observer ses réactions, chaque frisson sur sa peau, chaque réponse de son corps. Après vient l'ouïe, pour entendre ses battements de cœur s'accélérer, sa respiration se hacher. Ensuite, le toucher, pour sentir la texture de sa peau, pour caresser la moindre parcelle de son être. Et enfin le goût, pour tester la saveur de son corps.

Et un petit coup de langue caresse son lobe. Et Stiles retient sa respiration pour retenir le gémissement qui gonfle ses poumons. Il n'arrive plus à déglutir tant sa gorge est sèche. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres dans l'espoir de les humidifier, mais ça ne lui sert pas à grand-chose. Surtout quand il se rend compte que Derek s'est reculé et a observé le mouvement de sa langue avec une attention particulière. Un sourire dévoile les dents – pointues, trèèèès pointues – du loup, qui semble satisfait.

\- Ton corps répond à chaque geste que je fais.

Ce n'est pas une question, mais une constatation. Et pour prouver ses dires, il caresse la joue de son Maître du bout des doigts, ne ratant pas le frisson qui couvre son épiderme. Puis, sans prévenir, il dépose presque brutalement ses lèvres contre celles du Sorcier, avant de passer sa langue sur ses lippes pour demander un accès à la cavité humide qui l'intéresse. Stiles, quoiqu'un peu sonné par les événements dont il n'a pas vraiment tout suivi, entrouvre les lèvres à la requête, invitant son beau brun à envahir sa bouche. Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrent, le plus jeune lâche un gémissement étouffé et ses bras viennent s'enrouler autour du cou de Derek, le rapprochant de lui, collant son corps contre le sien, générant un grognement de la part du Familier. Qui, par ailleurs, saisit Stiles juste sous les fesses pour le porter et le plaquer plus fortement contre la porte. Le Sorcier peut facilement sentir l'excitation de Derek à travers son jean, et il halète tout en s'agrippant plus fermement à lui.

Les lèvres de Derek migrent sur la joue de son Sorcier avant de se diriger jusqu'à son lobe pour le sucer et le mordiller et de descendre dans son cou pour le lécher, aspirer, embrasser, racler ses dents contre sa peau pâle et fine qui rougit sous les attentions. Stiles gémit doucement, accroché à Derek aussi étroitement que possible. Lorsque le brun fait onduler ses hanches, Stiles rejette sa tête en arrière, la tapant contre le bois – et s'en fichant totalement ! – laissant un geignement franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Le mouvement crée une friction entre leurs deux érections, et c'est juste trop _bon_.

Derek retrouve la bouche de son Maître avec ardeur, le dévorant de baisers voraces, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, la suçant, avant de replonger sa langue à la conquête de sa consœur. Leurs baisers passionnés sont électrisants. Parfois, Derek ralentit leur passion et l'embrasse profondément, avec une lenteur frustrante et pourtant, tellement embrasante. Un peu trop sensuels et enflammés pour le bien de Stiles qui finit par atteindre le paroxysme de son plaisir et jouir dans son pantalon. Il pourrait en avoir honte, mais il n'y arrive pas, trop pris dans le plaisir. Il _sent_ que Derek jouit à son tour, très peu de temps après lui, alors il n'a même pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit.

Ils reprennent leurs souffles et le loup repose son Sorcier à terre, s'écartant légèrement pour le laisser respirer. D'un mouvement brusque et soudain, Stiles se dégage complètement et fuit dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre pour s'y enfermer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire ?!

Les mains de part et d'autre de son lavabo, il fixe son reflet. Il est rouge, légèrement transpirant, l'œil luisant, encore un peu brumeux de plaisir. Il est horrifié. Tremblant, il attrape son téléphone, manquant de le faire tomber puis parcourt ses messages pour trouver la personne à qui il a besoin de parler de toute urgence.

 **Stiles** : _Je viens de faire une énorme bêtise._

Il ne faut qu'une minute et deux secondes pour qu'il obtienne une réponse.

 **Queen de l'enfer** : _Je t'appelle._

Stiles a une mine plus qu'horrifiée, et se dépêche de renvoyer un « Non » en capitales. Puis il poursuit :

 **Stiles** : _C'est à propos de Derek… Si tu appelles, il risque de tout entendre._

 **Queen de l'enfer** : _Ça devait bien arriver un jour…_

Il entend le soupir de Lydia dans son message, et il fronce les sourcils.

 **Stiles** : _Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?!_

 **Queen de l'enfer** : _Je vais t'appeler, et t'inquiète pour ton brun, on va parler en message codé, fais-moi confiance._

Lydia est sa meilleure amie, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire exactement ce qu'elle lui dit et de lui faire confiance. Même s'il n'est pas rassuré.

 _Queen de l'enfer : Raccrocher ou Décrocher._

Il hésite une fraction de seconde avant de décrocher.

« Stiles, il faut que je te raconte le dernier épisode de Friends que je viens de voir. Tu sais que je me sens assez proche de Ross, hein ? Lui et moi, on est pareil ! »

Ce qui est archi faux, Lydia préfère Phoebe pour son côté largement décalé. Mais soit, il verra bien où cette conversation étrange va les mener. Il se contente d'un « Hum-hum » pour qu'elle poursuive.

« Bref. L'épisode que je viens de voir, tu as dû le voir aussi. C'est celui où Rachel et lui se sépare, enfin, font un break plutôt, même qu'elle devient un peu hystérique, comme Jackson parfois. »

Là, c'est de plus en plus étrange. Il ne dit toujours rien, les sourcils froncés.

« Du coup, Ross s'en va. Tu vois de quel épisode je parle ? »

\- Ouais, je vois, c'est là que Ross va coucher avec une autre fille, une fille de son travail.

« Exactement ! Comme elle est de son travail, elle le connait, tu comprends ? Elle sait _qui_ il est, elle partage sa passion, et les secrets, tu vois ? »

Et, oui, Stiles voit parfaitement. Ce n'est pas très clair, au départ, mais il croit savoir où Lydia veut en venir.

« Cette fille me fait penser à Peter, quand elle est planquée derrière la porte et que Rachel arrive. Ross lui fait un câlin, à Rachel, et elle, de derrière la porte, elle lève un pouce, c'est hilarant ! »

Et là, Stiles comprend tout. Lydia est Ross, Jackson : Rachel, Peter : la fille. Lydia a couché avec Peter alors qu'elle était plus ou moins séparée de Jackson – ce qui arrive assez souvent, quand même.

\- Mais… C'est pas mal ? Je veux dire, Ross est le supérieur de cette fille, donc elle ne l'a peut-être pas fait parce qu'elle en avait envie mais parce qu'elle s'y sentait obligée ?

« Quoi ? De quoi tu me parles là ? Bien sûr que non, elle ne s'est pas sentie obligée ! Enfin, elle le dit elle-même : elle avait envie de lui. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que Ross est son boss qu'elle se plie à la moindre de ses volontés. Elle reste une femme à part entière, capable de choisir ce qu'elle veut ou pas faire. »

\- Tu es sûre ? Insiste-t-il quand même.

« Bien sûr que je le suis. Ross est allé demander conseil à Chandler après coup, et il lui a expliqué tout ça. »

Lydia était allée voir… Deaton ? C'est la conclusion la plus logique à laquelle parvient Stiles Alan est leur Maître de Coven et leur Emissaire, alors il est censé pouvoir répondre à ce genre de questions. Lydia avait dû être sacrément courageuse pour aller demander conseil à Deaton, c'est carrément embarrassant comme histoire… Il remercie le ciel d'avoir une meilleure amie qui en soit déjà passée par là, ainsi, il n'a pas à aller se renseigner auprès de leur Emissaire…

\- Merci Lydia, pour cette magnifique explication de l'épisode…

« C'était l'un des meilleurs épisodes, je trouve ! Et j'espère que Ross retournera voir cette fille, parce qu'ils ont eu l'air de bien s'amuser ! »

Cette dernière remarque choque presque Stiles, qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Lydia voudrait coucher à nouveau avec Peter ?

« Oh, je sens ta surprise d'ici » rit-elle « mais je suis sérieuse, je ne trouve rien de mal à ce qu'ils ont fait, ils sont des adultes consentants, et ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent. Si ça leur donne du plaisir, je vois pas pourquoi les autres devraient en faire un plat. D'ailleurs, ça ne regarde personne d'autre qu'eux deux. »

\- Okay, d'accord, hum, merci pour ton avis, mais, euh, je dois raccrocher là.

« Bien. Oh, attends ! Ça te dirait d'aller se faire un ciné demain ? »

\- Euh, pourquoi pas ? Je demanderai à Derek si ça lui va et je te tiendrai au courant, okay ?

« On fait comme ça alors ! Bisous mon chou ! »

Et elle raccroche. Et Stiles respire à nouveau correctement. Ce qu'il a fait n'est pas mal, il n'a pas forcé Derek, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, ni influencé la décision du brun de se coller aussi outrageusement à lui – notez que Stiles ne s'en plaint pas non plus.

 **Stiles** : _Au fait, Lyd's, j'ai pas couché avec Derek, hein._

 **Queen de l'enfer** : _Mais t'attends quoi ?! Non, tu sais quoi, débrouille-toi ! Si tu veux rester vierge toute ta vie, c'est comme tu le sens, mais je te conseille quand même de te faire moine du coup, y'a moins de tentation !_

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel et décide de ne pas répondre afin de ne pas devenir trop venimeux avec sa meilleure amie qui, au final et si on cherche vraiment bien, ne veut que son bonheur. Mais si, on y croit.

Avec un soupir et une grimace en se rendant compte dans quel état sont ses fringues – une sensation très très désagréable entre ses jambes – il se déshabille et file sous la douche. Après s'être consciencieusement lavé et avoir profondément réfléchi à la situation – il est même parvenu à la conclusion que, si une telle chose se reproduit, il la laissera joyeusement se reproduire – il sort de sous le jet d'eau brûlante et se drape d'une serviette autour de la taille. Puis ça le percute.

Il va devoir aller dans sa chambre, avec pour seul vêtement une serviette éponge, pas très habillé, afin d'aller chercher un boxer, un jean et un t-shirt. Sous le regard de Derek. Et ça le gêne fortement. Sauf qu'il ne se voit pas demander à Derek de sortir de la pièce parce que… C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a qu'à faire comme dans les vestiaires de Cross et ignorer tout le reste. Il peut le faire, non ? Bien sûr qu'il le peut.

Le cœur battant la chamade, pulsant jusque dans ses doigts, il ouvre la porte et se glisse dans sa chambre sans un regard pour le brun qui, lui, ne le lâche pas des yeux.

Soudain, sa vision s'obscurcit.

Il ne voit pas son armoire, ni les vêtements qui jonchent le sol, ni l'ordinateur allumé, l'écran toujours animé par la page internet hébergeant le porno que matait Derek, ni rien. A la place, doucement, il se voit figé au milieu de la pièce, le bras légèrement levé pour aller ouvrir son armoire, il s'observe. C'est tellement étrange parce qu'il se reconnaît, c'est lui, là, en serviette blanche, mais en même temps, il ne se reconnaît pas. Il est beau. Non, c'est pas tellement ça, en fait il est attirant. Il voit des gouttes d'eau encore présentent sur sa peau qui glissent avec taquinerie le long de son torse pour se perdre dans l'ourlet de la serviette. Il voit ses abdominaux légèrement dessinés sous la peau tendue de son ventre, il voit les muscles de ses bras légèrement saillants, il voit ses grains de beauté éparpillés sur sa peau presque diaphane, ou plutôt d'une blancheur de porcelaine. C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il se voit aussi séduisant. Il s'est toujours trouvé trop maigre, trop pâle, et trop maladroit. Mais cette vision de son corps à demi-dénudé lui fait revoir son jugement. Ses cheveux en bataille, encore humide, lui donne un air un peu négligé, presque _bad boy_ , et il pense qu'avec une veste en cuir et un jean sombre, il serait carrément mis en valeur. Et il serait assorti à Derek. En pensant à lui, un nouvel écran noir se forme sur sa vision et, un battement de cil plus tard, il voit l'armoire en face de lui.

Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre pied dans la réalité, et pour comprendre. Il se tourne vers son Familier, les yeux légèrement écarquillés de surprise.

\- C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Lui demande-t-il, l'incrédulité perceptible dans sa voix.

Derek ne semble pas perturbé outre mesure par la demande qui semble pourtant n'avoir aucune origine connue et logique. Sauf qu'évidemment, le loup _sait_.

\- Oui. Tu es bien plus beau que ce que tu sembles penser, se contente-t-il de répondre.

Stiles médite ses paroles pendant qu'il s'habille, oubliant la gêne qu'il avait ressentie à l'idée d'être à moitié nu devant Derek.

Il va faire la joie de Lydia quand il va lui dire qu'il veut refaire sa garde-robe.

* * *

Oui, encore Friends, pardon, mais cette fiction va être bourrééééééeeee de références de tout ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

A la semaine prochaine !

Plein de bisous,

EK.


	6. Le Plan

Holàààààààààààààààààààààà ! Et ouiiiii, j'ai pas oublié aujourd'hui ! :D

Bon, rien à dire de particulier, à part merci pour tout le bonheur que vous m'apportez :coeur: 87 reviews, 105 followers et 70 favorites... C'est juste énorme ! Vous êtes juste géniaux ! Plein de bisous pour vous tous, même vous lecteurs fantômes, j'embrasse vos joues transparentes :D

Oh, et pour ceux qui lisent les notes, sachez que je vous prépare plein d'autres choses que je posterais sous peu, je pense, mais je ne m'avance pas trop là dessus ;)

 _Enjoy your reading ~_

* * *

 **Le Plan**

 _Quelques heures avant les événements du chapitre cinq_.

Pendant la journée de samedi, Peter a appris à Derek comment se servir des mails et de la messagerie instantanée, ainsi que des textos. Et depuis, lui et son neveu ne cessent de discuter tous les deux. Et ce dimanche matin, Peter n'y va pas par quatre chemins, sachant que Derek n'est pas au point niveau subtilité.

 **Peter** : _Derek, il faut que tu fasses sortir toute la frustration de Stiles, c'est plus vivable là !_

Le brun fronce les sourcils en lisant le texto, interpellé.

 **Derek** : _Et que faut-il que je fasse ?_

Il est perplexe, parce qu'il ne comprend pas ce qu'il est censé faire par rapport à ça, ou même, s'il y peut quelque chose.

 **Peter** : _T'est pas malin, ou t'es juste stupide ?_ (Derek grogne en lisant ça, et si Peter avait été en face de lui, il lui aurait adressé le regard noir « spécial Derek Hale » comme l'appelle Stiles) _Peu importe. Comment dire les choses joliment…. Oh, on s'en fout, j'ai jamais été poète de toute manière. Il faut que tu le pompes un peu, que tu le fasses jouir quoi, parce qu'hier, il était acerbe et j'ai horreur qu'il réponde comme ça à Lydia._

Le brun doit bien passer deux minutes entières à fixer l'écran de son Smartphone, avant de regarder autour de lui. Il a parfaitement compris ce que son oncle lui dit, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il adhère parfaitement à ce qu'il lui a dit.

 **Derek** : _Je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui fasse plaisir. Enfin, dans le sens où ça sera moi qui lui administrerait ce plaisir._

 **Peter** : _Et en plus de ça, tu es aveugle, sourd et anosmique*… Derek, Stiles crève de désir pour toi depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, c'est pourtant pas bien compliqué à deviner. Il te regarde tout le temps avec cet air qui donne l'impression qu'il va te sauter dessus. Crois-moi, il appréciera énormément que ça soit toi._

(*qui est atteint d'un trouble de l'odorat)

Le loup a une moue dubitative qui se transforme en haussement de sourcils franc, quand il lit le second message de son oncle.

 **Peter** : _Et puis, ça ne te fera pas de mal, parce que t'es dans le même état que lui. Comme les deux idiots que vous êtes, vous vous tournez autour mais Lydia et moi en avons marre de vous voir faire alors on va vous donner un petit coup de pouce._

 **Derek** : _Tout ça c'est encore nouveau mais, vous n'êtes pas censés vous occuper de ce qui vous regarde et non pas de ce qu'il y a ou non entre Stiles et moi ? Ou de comment on gère ça ?_

 **Peter** : _Tu as raison, tu es nouveau. Lydia et moi faisons exception à la règle, parce que visiblement, personne ne peut s'en sortir sans nous. Alors tais-toi un peu, et fais donc ce que je te dis, je te promets que du coup tu seras satisfait toi aussi sur tous les plans…_

Derek peut presque littéralement entendre ce que son oncle suggère avec ces trois points de suspension. Il déglutit, parce qu'il a bien envie de satisfaire Stiles, et qu'il ne veut pas se dire que s'il ne fait rien, peut-être que Stiles trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. Un petit grondement possessif lui échappe, faisant relevé la tête au concerné avec curiosité.

\- Un problème, Derek ? Lui demande le Sorcier, son stylo frappant son cahier en rythme.

\- Non, Peter me raconte encore n'importe quoi, fait-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

Il n'aime pas mentir, surtout à Stiles, alors une vérité détournée, c'est pas vraiment un mensonge. Il pense réellement que Peter lui raconte n'importe quoi. Il n'est toujours pas convaincu que Stiles veuille de lui de cette manière-là. Heureusement pour Derek, Stiles ne cherche pas plus loin, trop absorbé par sa chimie.

Pourtant, le loup considère un instant la possibilité que Stiles se trouve quelqu'un d'autre et le même sentiment jaloux s'insinue dans ses veines. Il ne veut pas que quelqu'un satisfasse son Sorcier. Et son imagination fertile le pousse même à entrevoir une autre personne en train de faire gémir Stiles et franchement, la violence de sa colère le surprend lui-même. C'est un peu comme si Stiles lui appartenait de droit et qu'on essayait de lui voler quelque chose d'intime. Il ne supporte pas cela. Il finit donc par répondre à son oncle machiavélique.

 **Derek** : _D'accord, quel est ton plan ? Parce que je suppose que tu as déjà quelque chose en tête._

 **Peter** : _Qui ça, moi ? Tu me connais bien cher neveu ! Voilà ce que je te propose…_

C'est donc ainsi que Derek, profitant que Stiles soit allé se soulager aux toilettes, clique sur le lien que Peter lui a envoyé via Messenger. Le plus vieux lui a tout expliqué en détail : il doit se faire surprendre en train de regarder cette vidéo, puis ne pas laisser le temps à Stiles de trop réfléchir à la situation, avant de lancer « l'offensive » comme le dit le plus âgé des Hale. Il doit séduire Stiles.

Le plan se déroule parfaitement bien, jusqu'à ce qu'après coup, Stiles fuit. Ne comprenant pas vraiment la réaction de son Sorcier, Derek se saisit de son téléphone pour quérir des informations auprès de son oncle.

 **Derek** : _Il vient de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, pourquoi ?_

Une minute – affreusement longue, cette minute – plus tard, il reçoit le message de Peter.

 **Peter** : _Lydia m'a dit qu'il a paniqué, il pense probablement que tu as plus fait ça pour lui que parce que tu es attiré par lui._

 **Derek** : _Je ne comprends pas._

 **Peter** : _Il a l'impression que tu as fait ça par devoir, Derek, et pas parce que tu as envie de te le faire. Lydia est en train d'arranger ça avec lui au téléphone. Quand il sortira, il va falloir que tu te concentres très fort pour… Comment dire ? Pour envahir sa tête, en quelque sorte. Il faut que tu l'obliges à voir ce que toi, tu vois. Je ne vois pas comment t'expliquer mieux, alors débrouille-toi avec ça._

Derek grogne face à l'aide évidente de son oncle, puis se met à réfléchir. Il cherche activement la façon dont il pourrait montrer à Stiles la manière dont il le voit. Lorsqu'il entend le Sorcier raccrocher, il panique légèrement, n'étant pas au point sur ce qu'il veut faire, mais quand le bruit de l'eau qui coule s'élève de la salle de bain, il soupire. Le temps que Stiles finisse sa douche, son plan d'attaque est près.

Quand le Sorcier sort de la pièce, Derek se concentre fortement sur lui. Il fixe chacun de ses mouvements avec précision et il laisse cette vision – cette quasi-admiration – déborder (en quelque sorte) sur le lien qui le relie à son Maître. Il se concentre tellement que finalement, il sent quelque chose se produire, comme si soudain sa tête était occupée par une autre présence. Il se sent à l'étroit dans sa propre tête, ce qui est vraiment très étrange. Il a toujours eu la présence de Stiles en arrière-plan dans sa tête, comme un bourdonnement reposant et réconfortant. Mais là, il le sent parfaitement. C'est clair, net, il ressent ce que son Sorcier ressent, il entend ses pensées non plus comme des impressions, des pressentiments, mais comme des phrases claires – enfin aussi claires que les pensées de Stiles puissent être.

Il regarde alors fixement son Sorcier, s'attardant sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, sur chaque aspect de son corps ; sur ses cheveux en bataille qui lui donnent l'air d'être à peine sorti du lit où il n'a pas fait que dormir – si vous voyez où on veut en venir – ; sur les muscles saillants qui roulent sous sa peau à chacun de ses mouvements ; sur le grain de cette peau qui donne l'envie irrépressible d'en tester la texture ; sur son regard couleur miel qui semble être d'une franchise réconfortante, d'une chaleur amicale mais qui peut se remplir d'éclairs sous la colère ou de feu sous la passion ; sur ses doigts, ses longs, longs, doigts qui vous laissent imaginer des manières de les employer plus lubriques les unes que les autres.

Qu'importe où se pose son regard, il ne peut en obscurcir la beauté. Stiles est réellement attirant, sa manière de toujours bouger, de rire ou sourire de façon nerveuse et incontrôlée parce qu'il a du mal à savoir quoi, dire tant tout se bouscule dans sa tête. Son sourire a un certain pouvoir, et lorsque son rire apparaît, on ne peut qu'être subjugué par la joie qui en ressort. Du moins, Derek l'est. Il n'a pas passé énormément de temps avec lui, finalement, quatre jours c'est peu. Mais il est profondément attaché à Stiles, indépendamment de son rôle de Familier. Il aime Stiles en tant que personne, pour sa façon d'être et…

Il cligne des yeux, perdant sa concentration. Il a employé un mot qui lui semble, hum, inconnu. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir user d'un mot si complexe, sur une chose si complexe, avec une facilité si déconcertante. Il est confus, parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. N'est-il pas supposé être en pleine introspection sur lui-même pour avoir ce genre de révélation ? Parce que là, ça vient juste de lui tomber dessus, sans prévenir, sans qu'il l'ait cherché, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi ça lui paraît simple alors qu'il _sait_ que tout va être compliqué. Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans ce monde, s'il a compris une chose, c'est que les humains sont compliqués. Ils ont des codes pour tout, et on ne doit les ignorer sous aucun prétexte, sous peine d'être exclu, rejeté, traité comme un paria. Et même lorsque ça concerne un sentiment aussi vieux, aussi puissant et aussi pur que l'Amour, leurs codes cherchent à l'entraver. Comme s'ils avaient peur de voir à quel point ils pourraient être heureux en lâchant prise et en se jetant dedans à corps perdu. Alors il sait que maintenant qu'il a réalisé tout ça, il va réellement en chier, longtemps, probablement le reste de sa vie, pour une émotion qu'il ne contrôle pas, mais qu'il n'a pas choisi de cacher ou de refouler pour contenter des « autres » dont il se fiche éperdument. Triste constat, qui suit une révélation qui est censée être le début du bonheur.

\- C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Lui demande Stiles, le coupant dans ses réflexions, l'incrédulité perceptible dans sa voix.

Derek se reconcentre sur la situation présente, réalisant par la même que sa prise de conscience subite a fait sortir son Sorcier de sa tête et qu'en plus elle n'a duré qu'une minute tout au plus. Très étrange de voir la relativité du temps en œuvre ; il a l'impression d'avoir cogité pendant au moins vingt bonnes minutes, mais le fait est que non, ses pensées ont été bien plus rapides que cela.

\- Oui. Tu es bien plus beau que ce que tu sembles penser, se contente-t-il de répondre.

Quand Stiles était dans sa tête, il a pu se rendre compte de la manière dont il se perçoit lui-même et dont il pense que les gens le perçoivent. Il a vu le manque de confiance de son Sorcier aussi sûrement qu'il peut le voir à présent enfiler un boxer sous sa serviette afin de la retirer. Vestiges d'une vie passée à être rabaissé, taquiné plus ou moins méchamment ou simplement à être élevé ainsi. Derek va arranger ça. Il va essayer de donner à Stiles toute la confiance en lui dont il a besoin et qu'il mérite amplement.

Et ce, en commençant par son physique.

Il fait une petite liste mentale de ce dont Stiles a besoin. La confiance sur son physique, le problème est en cours de traitement. Vient ensuite ses capacités, de Sorcier d'abord, mais aussi ses compétences scolaires. Et son manque de foi en son pouvoir d'Emissaire. Derek peut entendre l'Etincelle en lui chanter. Pourtant, Stiles ne semble rien faire par rapport à ça. Peut-être n'est-il pas au courant qu'il la possède ? Il fronce les sourcils. Avant d'en parler à son Sorcier, il va devoir en toucher un mot à un connaisseur. Alan Deaton sera le plus à même de répondre à ses interrogations sur le sujet, et peut-être pourra-t-il le renseigner sur la manière dont il pourra aider Stiles avec ça. Cela inclus forcément un entraînement particulier.

Il rejette la tête en arrière en soufflant. Pourquoi tout devient, très soudainement, compliqué ? Ça ne peut avoir un lien avec sa réalisation précédente, parce que sinon, c'est ce monde-là en particulier qui est carrément damné, condamné à se compliquer plus que de mesure quand entre en compte l'Amour.

Il tient là peut-être une explication logique. Il faudra qu'il creuse, quand il en aura l'occasion.

* * *

Rahlalalalalalala ! On a pas fini de les voir s'aimer bizarrement ces deux-là ^^

Prochain chapitre, c'est La Rentrée ! Premier jour de cours, comment ça va se passer ? Pas sans embûches, malheureusement (?) :P

Allez, je vous embrasse et à jeudi prochain !

EK.


	7. La rentrée

Dites merci à Magichoute, ma bêta, c'est elle qui a crié : "NOUCHETTE !" et qui m'a dit "Sparkles". Ouais, j'avais encore oublié. C'est dingue sérieux.

Bref, j'ai mal au poignet alrrs je m'épanche pas en palabres, je m'économise pour mes deux cours de demain qui vont me demander une célérité innommable de tapage à l'ordi x)

Je vous laisse donc lire :coeur: - je répondrais aux reviews ce weekend en espérant ne pas oublier -_-

 _~ Enjoy your reading ~_

* * *

 **La rentrée**

Pour une fois, c'est Derek qui est angoissé. Depuis presque une semaine maintenant, il n'a pas été séparé de Stiles pendant ce qui excède plus de 20 minutes, et encore, il avait une oreille attentive posée sur lui, captant ses moindres faits et gestes. Et là, ils vont être séparés au minimum une heure, au maximum trois à quatre heures. Derek ne sait pas si ses nerfs vont le supporter.

Il sent une main se poser sur son bras alors que Stiles se positionne devant lui, en ce mardi, à 7h20 du matin, juste avant de sortir de sa (leur) chambre.

\- Derek, je sens que ça ne va pas. Il faut que tu relativises, d'accord ? Je sais me protéger, et Lydia sera pas loin, et Erica sera souvent dans mon périmètre, ce qui veut dire que Aiden-je-mords-et-grogne-avant-de-poser-les-questions sera là aussi. Boyd, Danny et Isaac aussi. Scotty sera là, et je sais qu'il n'est pas aussi gentil qu'il en a l'air, il est probablement tenace et sera à même de m'aider s'il y a un problème. Il n'y a, de toute façon, aucune raison pour qu'il se passe un truc, c'est un jour de lycée normal.

\- Avec un Chasseur de Sorcières à la tête dudit lycée, rétorque nerveusement l'Alpha.

\- Pacifique, un Chasseur pacifique. S'il nous voulait du mal, tu ne crois pas qu'il nous aurait brûlés vifs depuis longtemps ?

\- Il ne vous a peut-être pas repéré…

Stiles émet un ricanement dédaigneux.

\- Je veux bien qu'on ne soit pas extravagant, mais franchement, s'ils sont aussi réputés que le dit Deaton, ça veut dire qu'il nous a repéré. Il est là depuis sept mois. Il sait forcément déjà qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous est un Sorcier. Donc je suis persuadé qu'il ne nous veut pas de mal. Pour le moment, nous sommes tranquilles. Fais-moi confiance.

Le brun soupire longuement avant de planter ses yeux à la couleur oscillant entre le gris, le marron et le vert dans celui caramel de son Maître.

\- Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, mais en les autres.

Stiles lâche un « Aaaaaaw trop mignon » amusé avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Respire, mon loup, ça va aller. On va survivre à cette journée, et à toutes les autres. Je passerai te voir à ma pause de 10h, et à celle de 12h, on mangera ensemble. Après, il ne restera que deux heures de sport et hop, on se retrouvera sur le parking comme si on ne s'était jamais quitté !

Il lui adresse un sourire rayonnant de confiance avant de tirer son Familier par le bras qu'il a attrapé plus tôt.

\- Allez viens, on va être en retard, lui lance-t-il tout en traînant Derek hors de sa chambre, son sac dans son autre main.

C'est avec un Familier plus que réticent que Stiles monte dans sa Jeep et conduit vers le lycée de Beacon Hills, sifflotant l'air qui passe à la radio. Il se gare dix minutes plus tard sur le parking et descend de son véhicule, toujours aussi guilleret, tandis que Derek affiche un air taciturne. Avec un signe de la main à Derek, Stiles court rejoindre Scott McCall, le nouvel arrivé en ville, qui se tord les mains d'angoisse pour son premier jour.

\- _Scotty-boy_ ! S'exclame Stiles avec un grand sourire en prenant l'adolescent par les épaules. Dis-moi, ton premier cours, c'est avec Harris ?

Scott lui lance un regard perdu avant de chercher son emploi du temps dans son sac pour vérifier son premier cours de la journée.

\- J'ai… Chimie, grimace le brun basané.

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais, tu te tapes Harris-Le-Tyrannique. Mais, chanceux comme tu es, je suis dans ton cours ! On le supportera à deux comme ça !

Un intense soulagement se lit sur le visage de Scott, qui est heureux de ne pas avoir cours tout seul pour son premier jour. Ils vont donc tous deux en salle S002, dans l'aile des sciences, là où se trouvent les laboratoires et les classes munies de paillasses. Ils s'installent en discutant de ce qu'ils vont faire samedi, quand l'horrible Dictateur entre en salle. Suivi naturellement par Drago Malfoy. Enfin, Jackson Whittemore. Avec son sourire arrogant de con, et son expression de conquérant qui donne envie de lui coller un coup de poing. Il discute avec Danny, Boyd sur les talons. Le grand noir s'installe au fond de la salle sans que son Sorcier ne fasse attention à lui. Ce qui agace fortement Stiles, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait y faire grand-chose. Surtout que Jackson est censé agir de la sorte pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Ça n'empêche que Stiles soit irrité par ce que fait le blond, qu'importe ce qu'il fasse.

Ses pensées sont interrompues lorsque Le-Diable-Habillé-En-Tweed ouvre la bouche pour débiter les remarques désobligeantes et sarcastiques qui sont de son cru.

\- Bien, je vois qu'on a une nouvelle tête. J'espère que vous serez moins stupide que le reste de cette classe minable, M. McCall, crache Harris avec dédain. Bienvenue, bien sûr, si on peut considérer qu'entrer dans cet amas d'abrutis est quelque chose de bienvenu. Enfin bref, ouvrez tous vos livres page 96.

Stiles lance un regard à Scott et soupire avec un hochement de tête : « Ouai'p c'est toujours comme ça. » Semble-t-il dire. Le brun à la mâchoire de travers paraît terrorisé pendant un instant lui qui n'aime pas, que dis-je, qui honnit la méchanceté gratuite, il va être servi dans ce cours. Il ne croit pas qu'il arrivera à le supporter pendant trois mois.

Le cours semble être d'une lenteur qui défie les lois de la Terre. Les deux jeunes Sorciers donneraient n'importe quoi pour qu'il se termine plus vite. Stiles ne supporte pas l'hypocrisie de Jackson qui se positionne en premier de la classe avec ses réponses et ses remarques lèches-bottes.

Soudain, il sent comme une vague d'apaisement. Il se concentre fortement dessus pour essayer de voir d'où elle vient, et est assez surpris de découvrir qui lui envoie ce sentiment de calme. Il lance un coup d'œil à Boyd, au fond de la classe, qui le rend son regard perçant. Ses yeux dérivent alors sur le Maître de l'Ours, qui le fixe également, un air de défi peint sur les traits. Stiles serre les dents, retenant le fourmillement de ses doigts. Fourmillement qui est le prémisse de l'utilisation d'un sort. Il sent la magie affluer au bout de ses doigts, le démangeant.

\- M. Stilinski ! Le rappelle à l'ordre la douce voix de son professeur préféré. Dites-le moi, surtout, si mon cours vous ennuie. Je peux abréger votre souffrance en vous faisant sortir, et vous la rendre pire, en heures de colle.

Stiles tourne la tête en vitesse vers Harris pour fixer son regard sur lui.

\- Pardon Monsieur, se contente-t-il de dire, alors qu'il entend Jackson ricaner.

Il serre les poings, mais garde les yeux bien fixés devant lui. La menace de Lydia est toujours présente dans sa tête, mais malheureusement, elle n'est pas assez puissante pour retirer l'envie à Stiles de frapper l'arrogant blond qui s'amuse à le tourmenter.

Leur querelle date de bien avant leur entrée dans le Cercle. Déjà au début du collège, Jackson malmenait le jeune Stilinski, se moquait de lui, parfois même le violentait, histoire de montrer qu'il était numéro un. Il n'est question que de ça, pour Whittemore : être le premier en tout et partout. Il cherche probablement à compenser le fait qu'il a été adopté, ou que ses parents ne lui ont jamais accordé plus d'attention que cela. Stiles n'en a rien à foutre, parce qu'il considère ne pas avoir mérité d'être maltraité seulement parce que le blond se sent plein d'insécurités et mal dans sa peau.

Le fait qu'ils soient dans le même Cercle a freiné leur conflit, légèrement, et en même temps a accentué leur frustration. Et là, Stiles sent que s'il ne frappe pas la gueule du capitaine de l'équipe de Cross, il va probablement tuer quelqu'un. Ou faire étalage de ses pouvoirs. Ce qui ne serait, en aucun, cas bon pour lui.

OooOooO

Derek est dans l'arrière-boutique – il n'a pas d'autre mot pour décrire l'endroit lugubre où il est relégué pour faire l'inventaire – quand un accès de colère le prend soudain, faisant flasher ses yeux d'un éclat rubis dangereux. Ses doigts se resserrent autour du cuir de la couverture d'un livre poussiéreux qui semble gémir de douleur. Il sait instinctivement que c'est Stiles qui est dans une rage noire, si profonde qu'il a lui-même du mal à la contrôler alors qu'elle ne vient même pas de lui. Ce qui veut dire que Stiles doit être en train de s'exposer, ou ne doit pas en être très loin. Il ne peut pas laisser ça arriver.

Il lâche le vieux livre sans en faire cas et sort de la réserve.

\- M. Hale ? Vous avez terminé ? Lui demande Rupert, un vieil homme aux cheveux gris et aux lunettes rondes. Où… Où allez-vous ?

\- Je prends une pause, lance Derek en se dirigeant vers la porte de la bibliothèque.

\- Mais, vous êtes là depuis à peine cinquante minutes…, tente d'arguer le bibliothécaire.

\- J'en ai pour une minute, j'ai besoin d'uriner.

La réponse laisse l'homme aux origines anglaises embarrassé et déconcerté. Derek pousse le battant en bois et se laisse guider à travers les détroits. Il arrive au milieu d'un couloir où des élèves sont rassemblés et hurlent des mots que le loup ne prend pas la peine d'écouter. Son esprit est focalisé sur Stiles qui est retenu par Boyd. L'Ours parle lentement et doucement à l'oreille de son Maître, et ces mots-là, il les écoute avec une attention particulière.

\- Stiles, tu ne peux pas le frapper.

\- Lâche-moi Boyd, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Tu ne sais rien ! De toute façon, tu n'es pas impartial.

\- Si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite, c'est devant Argent que tu devras répondre de tes actes, rétorque le noir, sans hausser la voix.

Derek décide d'intervenir. Il comprend que par son physique, il donne l'air d'être un adulte, et les élèves semblent respecter ça, alors il va s'en servir.

\- Tout le monde retourne en cours ! Tonne-t-il de sa voix la plus basse et la plus autoritaire – ce qui est très impressionnant, même pour Stiles. Toi, et toi, vous restez vous expliquer, ajoute-t-il en désignant Stiles et Jackson.

Sous les murmures interrogatifs – qui est donc ce brun ? – et excités, le couloir se vide peu à peu. Derek darde un regard d'un noir profond sur le blond. Jackson n'en mène pas large devant le regard brûlant de fureur du Familier. Boyd se met entre lui et Derek. Protecteur contre Protecteur. Familier contre Familier. Ce n'est pas un combat que le brun souhaite mener, aussi se désintéresse-t-il de la rage que lui inspire la présence de l'arrogant pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

\- Vous êtes inconscients ? Siffle-t-il, ses sens à l'affût afin de guetter le moindre signe qui indiquerait qu'on les écoute. Vous voulez attirer l'attention sur vous ?! Vous venez de réussir ! On doit faire profil bas, et vous ne trouvez rien de mieux que de vous battre ?

\- Derek a raison, intervient calmement Boyd. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a pris, mais vous allez devoir régler ça en dehors de l'établissement et loin des yeux indiscrets. Vous ne risquez pas seulement vos vies, mais celles de tout le monde. Soyez moins égoïstes et pensez à tous ceux qui dépendent de vous.

Et sur ceux, Boyd entraîne Jackson dans un autre couloir.

OooOooO

Le reste de la matinée se passe plus calmement. Stiles évite soigneusement Jackson, et vice versa, le blond l'évite soigneusement. Entre temps, Erica lui a donné un bracelet en cuir tressé avec une petite boule rouge rubis qui pend. C'est son amulette. Il ne perd pas de temps pour l'enfiler afin d'être protéger et de savoir si Argent veut sa peau ou pas.

Ses deux cours qui précèdent la pause déjeuner sont tranquilles et sans embûche. Il y croise Lydia, à qui il évite soigneusement d'adresser la parole – comme s'il pouvait s'en sortir aussi facilement… Elle s'incruste dans sa tête sans ressentir la moindre gêne.

- _Stiles Stilinski, t'as intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison pour avoir mis une droite dans la mâchoire de_ mon petit-ami _, sans quoi, tu souffriras. Longtemps._

Il pâlit légèrement, craignant que sa dernière heure ne soit arrivée, et qu'il soit obligé de la passer en Trigonométrie.

\- _Je vais pas te mentir, Lydia, j'en sais foutrement rien. J'ai toute cette vieille rancœur qui est remontée à la surface, comme de la bile, et il a fallu que je la vomisse, tu vois ? J'ai pas retenu mon poing._

Stiles n'ose pas jeter un regard à sa meilleure amie, de peur de pouvoir lire sa sentence sur ses traits à la beauté parfaite. Il n'obtient aucun signe de la part de la rousse et s'en inquiète. Quand il trouve le courage de regarder dans sa direction, la jeune fille est absorbée par son exercice de maths. Et il préfère ne pas la déranger.

Quand la sonnerie du cours retentit, Lydia part sans lui adresser un regard et il ne sait pas s'il est soulagé – il n'est pas mort – ou s'il est encore plus inquiet – parce qu'il n'est pas mort.

Pour le déjeuner, il s'éclipse avec Scott pour aller à la bibliothèque et passer du temps avec Derek. Ils y mangent pendant que Derek travaille, et Scott annonce à Stiles qu'il s'est fait deux-trois amis dans ses cours, dont une fille sublime à qui il n'a pas osé parler pour demander son prénom, qui est amie avec Chad.

Ils filent en cours de sport – après que Stiles ait promis deux cent trois fois à Derek de ne plus refaire d'esclandre et de se tenir à carreau – pour souffrir le martyr sous le commandement de leur coach, Bobby Finstock (également prof d'économie, à ses heures perdues).

OooOooO

Derek vient tout juste de finir l'inventaire et s'apprête à en informer son supérieur quand un homme apparaît devant lui. Pas n'importe qui, cela dit.

\- Bonjour mon neveu ! Comment vas-tu ? S'exclame Peter, un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

\- Comment es-tu entré sans que je ne te sente ni ne te vois ? S'enquière immédiatement le loup, inquiet que ses sens soient défectueux.

Peter grogne en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Un peu de politesse ne te ferait pas de mal, cher neveu, mais bref, je vais te répondre quand même. J'ai trouvé quelques petits passages secrets en furetant dans le lycée, qui me permettent de suivre Lydia pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien, quand je me sens nerveux.

Derek fronce les sourcils en penchant la tête sous sa réflexion.

\- Elle le sait ? Demande-t-il.

\- Tu rigoles ? Si elle le savait, je serais actuellement attaché dans mon appartement.

\- Laisse-moi dire à Giles que j'ai fini, et tu me montreras ça.

C'est ainsi que Derek découvre que l'établissement scolaire regorge de petits passages dérobés, pas forcément des passages dans les murs ou autres, mais de petites portes oubliées, ou cachées.

Le neveu et l'oncle se séparent, Peter pour aller retrouver Lydia, Derek pour aller rejoindre discrètement Stiles et vérifier qu'il n'a pas tué Jackson. Il émerge dans les vestiaires et fronce le nez sous les odeurs… Fortes. Il ne met pas longtemps à repérer Stiles, il est le dernier.

OooOooO

L'entraînement les achève tous les deux, et dans les vestiaires, Stiles et Scott grimacent de douleur sous l'eau chaude des douches. Ils discutent du match qu'ils viennent de disputer, se félicitant l'un l'autre pour leurs actions, riant de leurs chutes.

Scott est le plus rapide à s'habiller et abandonne Stiles à son triste sort, arguant qu'il doit retrouver sa mère avant qu'elle ne prenne son service du soir.

Le jeune Stilinski se retrouve finalement seul dans les vestiaires, sautillant pour enfiler son jean, quand un bruit le fait sursauter. Manquant de le faire tomber lamentablement au sol. Il se retourne vers le bruit, un sort sur le bout des lèvres, quand il reconnaît son vis-à-vis.

\- Bordel de… Ne refais jamais un truc pareil ! S'exclame-t-il en appuyant sa main sur son cœur. Tu m'as fichu la trouille ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lyd's ? T'es venue me tuer, c'est ça ?

Il finit d'attacher son pantalon, pas très rassuré de voir la blonde vénitienne dans les vestiaires des mecs alors qu'ils sont seuls. Elle pourrait très bien le torturer, le tuer, et planquer son corps que personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Il frissonne.

\- Ferme-la, et écoute. Je ne suis pas là pour Jackson. Je n'ai pas encore résolu cette histoire, et vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça (Stiles déglutit), mais je ne suis pas là pour ça.

En un sens, le jeune Sorcier ne sait pas s'il est rassuré ou pas. Lydia est peut-être là pour pire.

\- Je veux savoir, _en détail_ , ce que vous avez fait dimanche. En _détail_ , Stilinski, fait-elle de sa voix qui n'appelle pas à la discussion.

Stiles savait que ça serait pire. Il soupire et s'assoit sur un banc, sachant que ça va être long avec elle.

\- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui, Lydia.

\- Je sais, fait-elle, cassante, en s'asseyant à son tour. Mais vous avez fait un truc, je le sais. Alors arrête d'éviter la conversation, et parle !

Le jeune Sorcier laisse passer un second soupir et se résigne. Il n'y échappera vraiment pas.

\- Très bien, en détail. Quand je suis entré dans la chambre, Derek matait un porno gay sur mon ordi, et j'ai essayé de lui dire que c'était le genre de truc qu'on faisait quand on est seul, tu vois ? Et, hum… Il m'a plus ou moins plaqué contre la porte de ma chambre, et puis, il, euh, il m'a parlé de, hum, de l'acte sexuel …

\- Pour l'amour du ciel Stiles ! Arrête de réagir comme une pucelle et raconte-moi tout sans bégayer ! C'est agaçant !

Stiles plisse les yeux, vexé.

\- Je peux aussi ne rien te dire.

La rousse hausse un sourcil mi dédaigneux, mi sceptique.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça, parce que tu sais que tu vas souffrir, alors parle.

L'hyperactif la fixe longuement, avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois, vaincu.

\- Il m'a parlé, il m'a même carrément allumé, et puis il s'est collé à moi, et il m'a embrassé, et c'était genre la meilleure chose du monde. Et puis, il s'est frotté à moi, il m'a porté contre la porte tout en continuant de m'embrasser, de me lécher, de me mordre, bref. Il n'y a rien eu de plus…

\- Mais ? L'enjoint Lydia, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Mais c'était déjà énorme. Je veux dire, c'était parfait, pour ce que c'était. Et il embrasse comme un dieu, putain !

Le sourire qu'a la blonde vénitienne est rayonnant. Exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu avec Peter. Pas qu'elle ait douté de son plan, ou d'elle-même, bien sûr, mais Stiles est parfois si compliqué ! La preuve, il avait paniqué et l'avait appelé à la rescousse. Néanmoins, elle sait qu'à présent, Stiles va être plus heureux, elle va y veiller.

\- Comment comptes-tu donc avancer encore un peu, avec lui ? Demande-t-elle innocemment, comme si elle n'allait absolument pas prendre part à tout ça.

Stiles la regarde avec des yeux presque horrifiés, comme s'il n'avait pas pensé à l'éventualité qu'ils puissent aller plus loin.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui as pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé, et que tu as fait comme si de rien n'était, continue-t-elle d'une voix qui a perdu une octave.

\- D'accord, je ne le dis pas…

\- Stiles, c'est pas vrai ?! Explose-t-elle. Ce soir, tu vas en discuter avec lui ! Et vous allez mettre les choses au clair ! Et tu vas lui dire ce que tu ressens !

\- Arrête-toi là Lydia, c'est hors de question ! De un, je ne vais pas aborder un sujet pareil avec lui, il ne comprendra sûrement pas tout ce qui va codifier notre relation, il faut qu'on reste sur du basique. De deux, je ne vais certainement pas dévoiler mes sentiments comme ça. De trois, il est même déjà probablement au courant, vu qu'il ressent littéralement mes émotions !

Il n'a pas le temps de la voir venir qu'une main manucurée percute son crâne avec une certaine violence qui le fait grimacer. Il lâche un « Aïe-euh ! » indigné, auquel Lydia ne prête pas attention.

\- Stiles Stilinski, je te préviens, si tu redis une connerie de ce genre, je te castre. Non, il ne sait rien, parce qu'il ne ressent que tes émotions les plus fortes, c'est-à-dire : la peur, la colère, la douleur. L'amour, c'est fort, certes, mais il ne le ressentira que lorsque vous serez connectés ensemble, c'est-à-dire, quand il le saura ! Tant qu'il ne sait pas que tu l'aimes, il ne le ressentira pas. Tout comme tu ne ressentiras pas qu'il t'aime. Ensuite, ne prend pas Derek pour plus con qu'il ne l'est. Il comprend bien mieux que tu ne le crois. Et enfin, prend un peu tes couilles et assume, pour une fois dans ta vie, de dire ce que tu ressens à quelqu'un !

Stiles ne dit rien, son regard perdu sur un casier en métal devant lui. Lydia a peut-être raison, finalement…

\- Promets-moi d'y réfléchir, au moins d'y réfléchir, Stiles, ajoute plus doucement la Sorcière.

\- Je te le promets, Lyd's, répond l'hyperactif sans hésiter.

\- Bien, je vais te laisser finir de t'habiller. Derek doit t'attendre sur le parking depuis longtemps.

Stiles hoche la tête et enfile son t-shirt avant d'arrêter Lydia :

\- Merci, au fait.

\- Toujours là pour toi… _Aragorn_ , fait-elle en riant avant de finalement quitter la pièce.

Derek quant à lui, qui a assisté à l'échange sans annoncer sa présence, repart dans le passage « secret » pour rejoindre le parking, un sourire content et fier sur les lèvres. Il va tout faire pour que Stiles se décide à tout lui dire.

* * *

Qui a repéré la référence hyper visible à ma série préférée ? :3

Je vous aime fort,

A jeudi prochain, kiss,

EK.


	8. La Discussion

J'ai une triste nouvelle, mes amis. **JE ME VOIS DANS L'OBLIGATION DE NE PLUS POSTER QU'UN JEUDI SUR DEUX !**

Oui, en raison de mes cours, et de mon mois d'avril suivi de mon moi de mai plutôt chargés en examens, je ralentis l'écriture, et donc aussi la publication. Ne soyez pas trop déçu :coeur:

Je m'excuse aussi platement pour le retard d'un jour. Comme dit, je suis pas mal occupée et fatiguée ^^ Cela dt, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je n'ai plus beaucoup mal au poignet, je peux donc taper correctement à l'ordi ;) Quand j'en ai le temps ^^"

Bref, je vous aime.

Oh, aussi, ne croyez pas que je vous dédaigne ou vous ignore, surtout ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre aux reviews de Sparkles et Sin City (qui sont énormément nombreuses, bandes de fifous :coeur: :coeur: Merci, vous êtes géniaux !)

Je vous laisse lire. Un conseil, ne m'en voulez pas trop pour la fin. Elle est horrible. Désolée pour ça...

 _~ Enjoy your reading ~_

* * *

 **La discussion**

Le mardi soir, Stiles est sur son ordinateur et Derek allongé sur son lit, à fixer son plafond. Ils ont mangé avec John avant que celui-ci ne soit obligé de retourner au poste. Et depuis tout ce temps, l'un comme l'autre, ils ne disent rien. Ils ne se sont pas adressé la parole, mais le silence qui règne n'est pas inconfortable ou gênant, il est plutôt reposant.

Stiles veut surtout éviter de parler. Malgré la promesse qu'il a faite à Lydia dans les vestiaires, il rechigne à aborder le sujet des faits du dimanche. Il lui faut donc une bonne heure pour finalement se lancer et décocher quelques mots à son Familier. Il se tourne sur sa chaise de bureau pour faire face à Derek, toujours couché. Il perd un instant, distrait, pour détailler le torse nu du brun. Chaque muscle est parfaitement dessiné sous la peau légèrement halée, et le fait que ses bras soient sous sa tête brune fait s'étirer en longueur son corps parfait, et croyez Stiles quand il dit qu'il est absolument délicieux. Et qu'il a bien envie de lui lécher les abdominaux.

Il secoue la tête pour arrêter d'imaginer toutes les choses qu'il aimerait bien faire au corps de Derek imagination qui est probablement le moteur le plus puissant pour le pousser à affronter cette discussion qu'il essayer de repousser depuis que Lydia lui a fait promettre de l'avoir.

\- Derek, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, fait-il avec un sérieux qu'il ne pensait pas adopter.

On croirait qu'il va lui annoncer la mort de son chien. Ce qui est ridicule. Tellement que Stiles se met à ricaner, entraînant un haussement de sourcils d'incompréhension de la part du Familier, qui se redresse pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

\- On doit parler de ce qui est arrivé dimanche…, continue-t-il en se passant une main sur la nuque, sentant déjà la gêne colorer ses joues.

\- D'accord.

La réponse courte de Derek ne l'aide absolument pas à se sentir mieux. Surtout qu'il ne sait vraiment pas quoi lui dire à propos de ce jour-là. « Eh, ce que tu m'as fait était vraiment trop génial, j'aimerais bien qu'on recommence, et si possible que tu me prennes aussi fort que possible » ? Ouais, non, définitivement pas ça.

Derek cache le sourire qui menace de relever le coin de ses lèvres. Il sent – littéralement et à travers leur lien – la gêne de Stiles, qui semble augmenter de façon exponentielle. C'est pour cela qu'il décide de prendre la parole, feignant l'ignorance, et jouant sur son côté « nouveau venu dans la société humaine ». C'est moche de mentir, mais, eh, s'il veut faire comprendre à Stiles ce qu'il veut, il faut bien qu'il joue un peu.

\- C'était mal ? Demande-t-il, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Il sait pour l'avoir lu sur internet – à comprendre, ce que Peter lui a envoyé en lien sur la manipulation – que certains gestes corporels transmettent plus d'informations que d'autres, puisqu'inscrits dans l'inconscient collectif. Pencher la tête sur le côté montre un signe d'intérêt candide – oui, bah, il joue sur le côté ignorant, vous vous rappelez ? – ou une incompréhension intriguée.

\- Quoi ? Oh non, euh, je, ce n'était pas mal, enfin, euh… Non, non, ça ne l'était pas, semble décider Stiles, finissant par secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Alors ce n'était pas _bien_ ? Continue le loup, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Oui, il sait, il finira en enfer pour ça, merci. Il pousse un peu avec cette question, mais, après tout, à situation désespérée, mesure désespérée non ? (Oui, il a appris cette expression récemment, de Lydia cette fois).

\- Si, si, si ! C'était _très_ bien ! S'empresse de le rassurer Stiles, oubliant un instant la gêne qui l'avait pris. C'était même très, très bien. Mieux que ça même !

\- Alors je ne vois pas le problème.

Il redresse la tête, son regard oscillant entre le marron, le vert et le gris, fixé dans celui miel de son Maître. Stiles cligne des paupières en se frottant le crâne. Oui, effectivement, y a pas l'air d'avoir de problème. Alors pourquoi considère-t-il qu'il devrait y avoir un problème quelque part ? Il a oublié. Il se sent con pendant deux secondes avant que sa bouche ne se mette à déverser une cascade de palabres qu'il n'avait pas prévue de dire.

\- C'est juste que, voilà, on a eu ce qui se rapproche quand même pas mal d'un rapport sexuel, je veux dire, c'était vachement sexuel quoi, et on devrait en discuter, parce que théoriquement, on devrait le faire, on est pas en couple, et, enfin, la théorie voudrait qu'une chose pareille soit arrivée entre deux personnes en couple, sauf qu'on l'est pas, et puis on se connaît depuis quoi ? Six jours, et à ce moment-là, seulement quatre, et moi j'ai jamais rien fait avec une personne en aussi peu de temps que je la connais, tu vois ? Le truc c'est qu'avec toi, et bah, c'est juste différent d'avec les autres. Pas qu'il y ait eu des autres non plus, je veux dire, je suis pas ce qu'on appelle un tombeur, hein, alors bon en réalité, je ne suis jamais vraiment sorti avec personne bah oui faut voir aussi, je suis un peu le mec spécial, avec mon TDAH, je suis le mec un peu chelou qu'on apprécie de loin en général, alors forcément, y'a pas grand monde qui m'approche dans l'intention de sortir avec moi. Et puis je ne suis pas non plus un canon de beauté qui rayonne de confiance. Alors bon, tout ça c'est rapide, c'est nouveau, et c'est très bien, mais c'est quand même un peu rapide, et je comprends pas tout ça, parce que ça devrait m'effrayer, mais en fait non, je suis un peu déboussolé c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas peur, et je crois que ça vient de toi, parce que tu vois, j'ai confiance en toi, malgré le peu de temps qu'on se connaît, avec le lien et tous ces trucs de Sorcier, je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal, genre jamais, pas même sentimentalement, et puis, y'a aussi le fait que, putain, t'es sexy, et franchement, je vois pas comment quelqu'un de normal pourrait te résister ! Et je crois que je vais me taire maintenant parce que je commence à raconter n'importe quoi et que je me ridiculise et que j'ai besoin de respirer !

Il ouvre grand la bouche pour prendre une goulée d'air salvatrice, la tête légèrement tournante. Il n'avait certainement pas prévu de sortir autant de mots en aussi peu de temps. Pendant ce temps, Derek se retient de rire, rendu légèrement confus par Stiles. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir compris l'entièreté de ce que lui a vomi (non mais, si, à ce niveau-là, il a vomi les mots) son Sorcier, mais il pense avoir saisi l'essentiel : Stiles est déconcerté de s'être si facilement laissé faire, alors qu'il n'a jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un. Derek doit avoir bousculé un peu trop ses convictions morales concernant les relations amoureuses. Peut-être que Stiles est du genre romantique, et que la façon de faire de Derek était trop abrupte et directe pour lui. Donc techniquement, le Familier a merdé. Il va se rattraper (en jouant encore la carte de l'ignorance ? Ouais, possible, elle est bien cette carte, et en plus, un jour il ne pourra plus l'utiliser, alors autant le faire au maximum tant qu'il le peut).

Il se déplace pour finir assis sur le rebord du lit, presque genoux contre genoux avec Stiles, toujours posé sur son siège de bureau.

\- Je suis désolé, Stiles, c'est ma faute. On peut peut-être recommencer à zéro ? Propose-t-il.

Il lui sourit doucement, l'air totalement innocent – oui, oui, encore un peu de manipulation, il est condamné à l'enfer, il a compris – son regard cherchant celui de son Maître.

\- Recommencer à zéro ? Comment ça ? Interroge le Sorcier, intéressé.

\- Un rendez-vous, clarifie Derek.

\- Un rendez-vous ? Répète Stiles, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, ses joues commençant légèrement à chauffer.

\- Un rendez-vous, confirme le Familier avec un sourire en coin devant l'air qu'arbore l'adolescent. On pourrait aller au cinéma, par exemple. Ou ailleurs. Ou rester ici. Comme tu veux, en fait, on va faire un truc qui te plait.

Il peut voir les prunelles de Stiles pétiller de plaisir. Le Sorcier est donc bien du genre romantique-vieille école. Ce qui plaît assez au loup, en vérité. Il va devoir draguer Stiles dans les règles de l'art, et jouer à ce jeu l'enchante particulièrement. Le plaisir de la chasse.

Ooo0ooO

Le vendredi soir de la même semaine, ils sont tous les deux dans la salle de cinéma de Beacon Hills, Stiles ne tenant pas en place, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas encore vanter les mérite du film qu'ils vont voir. Mais quand même, c'est un énorme effort pour lui que de devoir tenir sa langue. Quand Stiles a su que Derek voulait l'emmener au ciné, il savait déjà ce qu'ils iraient voir. Il avait au départ prévu d'y aller avec Scott, mais c'était l'occasion de le voir plus vite, alors il l'avait fait. Il ouvre donc la bouche pour parler au brun, mais celui-ci le coupe, amusé mais feignant l'exaspération :

\- Je sais. Deadpool est le meilleur Marvel, et il est le meilleur tout court.

Stiles fronce les sourcils, presque vexé, en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- J'allais même pas te parler de lui…, boude-t-il.

\- Tant mieux, parce que je vais commencer à devenir jaloux de Ryan Reynolds à force de me vanter la perfection de ses fesses, rétorque le loup.

Le Sorcier lève les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

\- C'est ça, ouais. Toi, jaloux de Ryan ? Non mais tu t'es jamais vu dans une glace, franchement. Non mais ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre quand même…

\- Je sais à quoi je ressemble, mais je voulais t'entendre le dire, sourit le Familier, toujours aussi amusé.

Stiles ouvre la bouche, outré, avant de lui frapper l'épaule.

\- Tu vas à la pêche au compliment en plus ! La prochaine fois, je te laisse être jaloux, parce que, vraiment, _Ryan Reynolds a un cul à se damner_.

Vengeance petite et sans grande gloire, mais l'adolescent s'en contrefout. Derek n'a pas le temps de répliquer que les lumières s'éteignent et que les bandes annonces commencent à défiler. Stiles ponctuent la plus par des _trailers_ de « Oh mon dieu, faudra qu'on aille le voir ! » ou de « Ils ont osé ? Non, je vais totalement boycotter celui-ci ». Le brun s'en amuse, il est content de voir que Stiles se plait à être ici.

Lorsque le film commence, il ne s'intéresse que vaguement à l'histoire - oh ne vous y trompez pas, il aime le film, et plus il se déroule, plus il l'apprécie, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'observer Stiles à la dérobée, utilisant sa vision nyctalope pour cela. Il semble tellement absorbé, les yeux brillants, les lèvres étirées en un grand sourire heureux, comme un enfant qui ouvrirait ses cadeaux de Noël. Et il le trouve totalement adorable. A un moment qui lui semble propice (ouais, dans ce genre de film, c'est coton de trouver un bon moment), il glisse sa main jusqu'à celle de Stiles pour entremêler leurs doigts. Celui-ci lui lance un regard surpris, mais lui sourit, avant de tourner à nouveau les yeux vers l'écran.

Tout le long du film, le Familier caresse distraitement la main qu'il tient en dessinant de petits cercles avec son pouce. Finalement, quand le générique apparaît, Derek se lève, prêt à partir.

\- Tutut ! S'exclame le Sorcier, les sourcils froncés de mécontentement. Tu vas où là, exactement ?

\- Eh bien, le film est fini, je pensais qu'on allait…, commence le brun, confus, Stiles le retenant par la main.

\- Ah mais non, pas du tout. Très cher, ce film est un Marvel. Ce qui signifie qu'il y a une scène à la fin du générique. Il faut attendre. D'autant plus que celui-ci à _deux_ scènes. Alors ne soit pas un hérétique*, et pose ton cul immédiatement sur ce siège pour attendre sagement que ça soit _vraiment_ fini.

[*Oui, c'est totalement ce que j'ai dit à Bruniblondi, Orange Sanguine et Thecrasy quand on a vu que les gens partaient au début du générique. Les hérétiques.]

Derek le fixe, interloqué, avant de s'asseoir brutalement quand Stiles tire d'un coup sec sur son bras. Afin d'attendre – impatiemment – la première scène, l'adolescent pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son Familier, le cœur battant la chamade. C'est quand même son premier vrai rendez-vous. Vrai de chez vrai. Et même si avec Derek, c'est différent à cause de leur lien, et du secret commun qu'ils partagent, c'en est pas moins… Déstabilisant et impressionnant, et nouveau aussi, et étrange d'être l'objet d'intérêt de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait quand même vu que Derek l'avait fixé pendant la plupart du temps au lieu de regarder le film. Jamais personne ne s'est autant intéressé à lui, pendant aussi longtemps, avec une sincérité pareille. Pas même Lydia – il adore sa meilleure amie, mais elle ne reste pas longtemps intéressée quand ce n'est pas au sujet d'elle ou de ce dont elle a envie de parler, bien qu'elle fasse toujours des efforts quand ça concerne quelque chose de vraiment important pour Stiles, comme ses relations amoureuses, inexistantes jusque-là.

Finalement, les deux scènes passent et ils sortent du cinéma, sous les commentaires surexcités de Stiles, qui ne cesse de répéter, encore et encore, les mêmes répliques du film. Il rit encore aux éclats quand ils se retrouvent sur le trottoir.

La main toujours dans la sienne, Derek le traîne jusqu'à un petit restaurant, à côté, pour manger. En plus de cinq ans, Peter a eu le temps de se faire une fortune (il est un fin investisseurs, et connaît les mouvements de la Bourse avant les meilleurs traders ça doit venir de son côté fourbe et manipulateur, une telle intelligence de Wall Street), et comme il partage son nom avec Derek, il a décidé de partager aussi son argent, en guise d'héritage. Du coup, Derek a de quoi faire pour au moins dix ans, sans travailler, et en faisant le tour du monde. Quatre fois. C'est pour dire.

Il laisse Stiles faire la conversation – ce qui n'est pas un problème pour le jeune homme qui se complait dans cette activité qu'il aime particulièrement – et l'écoute passer de Deadpool aux licornes, avant de basculer sur sa théorie de la réelle identité de Jackson Whittemore (un gobelin néfaste qui viendrait du Royaume Enchanté, sous le commandement d'une Reine assoiffée de pouvoir et de beauté qui voudrait voler l'intelligence et le physique affolant de Lydia Martin) pour finir sur qui est le meilleur méchant entre Magnéto et Sauron – argumentation très instructive, d'ailleurs.

Derek est vraiment content d'être avec Stiles. Fait étonnant, il ne s'est pas ennuyé une minute, et n'est jamais agacé par les déblatérations sans queue ni tête du Sorcier – non mais, sérieux, Jackson ? Un gobelin ? Le brun sait à quoi ressemble vraiment le gobelin et croyez-le quand il dit qu'il ne ressemble pas au blond bourré d'arrogance.

Après leur dessert, ils quittent le restaurant et marchent tranquillement, main dans la main, pour rejoindre la maison du Shérif. Ils ont décidé d'y aller à pied puisque la nuit est douce ces temps-ci, et qu'il est agréable de se promener sous les étoiles.

Le silence plane entre eux, mais il n'est pas inconfortable. Ils sont juste bien, à profiter de la légère brise qui souffle et court sur leur peau, annonçant l'arrivée de l'été à grand pas. Ils prennent leur temps, savourant encore les quelques minutes qui leur restent avant d'être devant la maison du Shérif. Derek ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter, obligeant le Sorcier à faire de même. Celui-ci lui lance un regard interrogateur auquel le loup répond par un sourire. Il s'approche de Stiles et pose sa main sur sa joue en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai passé une excellente soirée, lui dit-il à voix basse, son pouce caressant sa pommette.

Il peut le voir rougir sous le commentaire et il sourit de plus belle.

\- Moi aussi, c'était vraiment cool, lui répond timidement l'adolescent.

\- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser ? Demande le brun sans quitter Stiles des yeux.

Le Sorcier semble être déstabilisé par la question. D'abord parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre une question de ce genre, puisque les gens ont plutôt l'habitude de s'embrasser spontanément, sans demander de permission. Ensuite, parce que cette simple question l'a fait frissonner et a réchauffé son sang dans ses veines, l'emmenant directement dans une région plus au sud. C'est dingue comme une simple question peut être si importante et bienvenue.

\- Carrément que tu peux, rétorque-t-il, du tac-o-tac.

Derek rit légèrement et place son autre main sur la hanche du jeune homme avant de se rapprocher. Avec une lenteur calculée, afin de faire monter la tension et l'impatience de Stiles, il se penche jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres. Mais ne va pas plus loin. Il tient cette position pendant tellement de temps que Stiles l'agrippe derrière la nuque pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent avec force. Aussitôt, le loup sent la langue impatiente et impérieuse de son Sorcier glisser sur ses lèvres en une demande implicite, qu'il accepte immédiatement, le laissant envahir sa bouche comme si elle était sienne. Derek se presse contre l'adolescent pour profiter de sa chaleur qu'il sent augmenter sensiblement, ce qui le fait grogner.

Stiles détache ses lèvres avec regret de celle de son Familier, restant tout de même assez proche de lui pour qu'ils partagent le même souffle.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais tu fais définitivement un truc à mon cerveau pour qu'il se mette en total blackout comme ça, chuchote-t-il, les yeux fermés.

\- Tu n'imagines pas ce que tu fais au mien, lui rétorque le brun sur le même ton, au creux de son oreille.

Stiles frissonne encore, ses doigts jouant avec les petits cheveux sur la nuque du loup.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, soupire-t-il, regrettant déjà d'avoir prononcé ces mots.

\- Tu as raison, allons-y, répond Derek, cachant sa déception.

Il laisse sa main glisser de la joue de Stiles jusqu'à son bras pour lui saisir la main et recommencer à avancer. Il ne leur faut que trois minutes pour atteindre le porche de la maison Stilinski. Alors que Stiles déverrouille la porte, le loup se tend, grondant légèrement, se plaçant de façon à ce que Stiles soit entre lui et la porte en bois. Le Sorcier s'apprête à lui demander ce qu'il y a mais se retient de justesse, estimant que s'il y a un danger, Derek ferait mieux de s'en occuper pleinement sans perdre de temps à lui répondre. Quand il voit son Familier se détendre et descendre une marche, il le suit, inquiet.

\- C'est Erica, l'informe le brun, la voix sourde. Elle est seule, et pue le désespoir.

L'horreur remonte lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale du Sorcier quand il comprend le sens de ces mots. Erica est seule. Seule. Cela veut dire, sans Aiden. Sans la protection de son Familier. Une minute plus tard, la blonde apparaît, en pleurs, tremblante, pour presque s'effondrer devant eux.

\- Ils… Ils ont Aiden, sanglote-t-elle, au-delà de la panique.

La seule chose qui vient à l'esprit de Stiles c'est : « Eh merde ».

* * *

Ma journée avec Magichoute, Nana et Juju a été une journée exceptionnelle, et oui, Deadpool a marqué mon esprit eh eh!

NE ME TUEZ PAS. Sinon, vous n'aurez jamais la suite. Ma bêta n'a qu'un chapitre d'avance, et rien n'est révélé dedans - non, je ne dis pas ça pour rester en vie - VOUS AVEZ BESOIN DE MOI OKAY?

Je vous aime, oubliez pas.

Love.

EK.


	9. La Surprise

*soupir* Allez-y, je mérite qu'on me balance des cailloux. *tend la joue* Je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster Jeudi, ni Vendredi, parce que j'ai sociabilisé, et après bossé. Mine de rien, dans deux semaines, j'ai un oral et deux partiels x) Ça fait peur XD Mais du coup, j'ai rien posté, rien écris, et pas répondu aux reviews non plus. Je prends du retard et c'est pas bon... Et ce soir, ma grande soeur, de passage, veut nous traîner au resto - elle profite, c'est mes parents qui payent ah ah ! - J'espère avoir le temps demain, cela dit, je préfère ne pas me prononcer.

Et tout ce racontage de vie pour quoi ? Pour m'excuser et vous tenir informer des raisons qui m'ont poussées à reporter la publication à samedi ! Cela dit - je le dis bien trop - je poste aussi Sin City aujourd'hui, alors, ça fait deux chapitres à lire ! Un de 4 522 - celui-ci - et un d'un peu plus de 2 000, donc, je suis pardonnée ? :coeur:

Merci les guests pour vos reviews, je vous aime fort, vraiment, surtout pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot, vous êtes adorables !

Merci à ma bêta, je le dis pas souvent - sur FF bien sûr - mais elle est géniale et je l'aime - bon ça je le dis un peu partout. Elle vous permet une lecture fluide et sans accro, et ses conseils et commentaires sont précieux :coeur: (Au fait, c'est Bruniblondi, as Magichoute d'amour, ma bêta eh eh)

Je remercie rapidement aussi Orange Sanguine et Thecrasy parce que voilà, elles sont toujours enthousiaste quand je leur demande conseils ou quand je les tease. Votre soutien et vos encouragements veulent dire beaucoup pour moi :coeur:

Je vous laisse lire maintenant ! :D

~ _Enjoy your reading_ ~

* * *

 **La… Surprise.**

Stiles rattrape la jeune fille de justesse avant qu'elle ne touche durement le sol. Elle sanglote et suffoque, incapable de reprendre son souffle ou ses esprits. La panique et l'horreur se lisent aisément sur son visage rouge et baigné de larmes. Elle répète sans cesse « Ils ont Aiden » comme une litanie sans fin qui tend un peu plus à chaque fois le Sorcier et son Familier. Soucieux d'attirer les curieux de leur quartier, ils entraînent Erica dans la maison et l'installent sur le canapé du salon, tout en lui prononçant des mots apaisants. Enfin, ils auraient tout aussi bien pu parler et chanter pour un sourd que ça aurait eu le même effet. Quoi que, le sourd aurait répondu, après avoir un minimum lu sur les lèvres.

\- Erica, tente une nouvelle fois Stiles, presque désespéré de se faire entendre. Calme-toi, je t'en prie, on a besoin de toi !

Mais la jeune blonde fuit son regard et continue de pleurer, recroquevillée sur elle-même, telle une enfant le ferait pour se cacher de la colère d'un parent, ou pour fuir la réalité trop dure qui l'encercle. Sauf qu'Erica ne peut pas se permettre de fuir la réalité, tout simplement parce que de sa réaction dépend la vie d'un autre. Et pas de n'importe qui, mais de son Familier. Si elle perd son Familier, elle perd pour ainsi dire son âme, presque son Essence, et elle finira par être une coquille vide. Et il est absolument hors de question qu'une telle chose arrive. Stiles ne le permettra pas.

\- Pardon pour ce que je vais faire, lui annonce-t-il, vraiment réticent à en arriver à un tel extrême.

Il lève le bras et lui assène une gifle monstrueuse qui résonne longtemps dans la pièce devenue silencieuse. Erica, hébétée par la baffe qu'elle vient de se prendre, regarde Stiles avec de grands yeux mouillés remplis d'incompréhension. Lentement, comme craignant qu'une certaine célérité puisse les précipiter tous dans un enfer de catastrophes, elle lève le bras pour poser sa main sur sa joue brûlante et douloureuse.

\- Pourquoi tu as-as fait ça-ça ? Bégaie-t-elle, la respiration hachée par ses sanglots.

\- J'ai besoin que tu te concentres, Erica, lui répond-il, l'air mortellement sérieux, en s'agenouillant devant elle. Je sais que c'est dur, mais si tu veux aider Aiden, il faut que tu nous racontes en détail ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il plante son regard ambre dans celui caramel de la blonde pour capter toute son attention et la garder le plus longtemps possible. Il la voit faire fonctionner ses méninges et tenter d'oublier sa peur, alors qu'elle réfléchit.

\- On-on était sur-sur le che-chemin du re-retour, on-on était a-allé voir Ly-Lydia pour lui-lui parlé d'un-un type é-étrange qui nous-nous avait abordé plus-plus tôt dans la jour-journée. En-en revenant, Aiden a entendu quelqu'chose… (Elle sanglote encore, les deux mains jointes pour empêcher son flot de larmes de l'envahir à nouveau). Il m'a dit de préparer un-un sort et-et il est parti. Je l'ai entendu hurler et j'ai f-fui…

Elle cède cette fois-ci à ses larmes, et Derek peut sentir la honte qui la submerge la honte d'avoir fui, d'avoir abandonné son compagnon aux mains de l'ennemi, d'avoir été lâche. L'odeur est tellement forte qu'elle menace d'étouffer le loup. Ne supportant pas la détresse dans laquelle la jeune Sorcière commence à se noyer, il s'assoit à côté d'elle et la prend dans ses bras, calant la tête blonde entre son épaule et son cou, caressant son bras en un geste répétitif et réconfortant. Erica se met à pleurer plus fort encore, comme si c'était possible, et il la berce lentement.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable, Erica, laisse-t-il tomber presque durement. Aiden est là pour te protéger, et tu es saine et sauve avec nous, il a respecté ce pourquoi il est né, et crois-moi qu'il préfère savoir que tu as fui, plutôt que tu ne sois retournée le voir pour le sauver, et te faire tuer par ceux qui lui ont fait du mal. Maintenant que tu es là, on va trouver un moyen de le sauver. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu sois forte, d'accord ? Il faut que tu sois forte pour lui, que tu communiques avec lui, pour qu'on sache où il est.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait aller voir Deaton, intervient Stiles en jetant un coup d'œil à son Familier.

Plus le temps passe, et plus Derek le surprend. Sous son air aux abords très méchants et cyniques, il est d'une gentillesse étonnante et d'un réconfort surprenant.

\- Allons-y, le plus discrètement possible, convient le brun en faisant se redresser Erica avec douceur. Tu dois être forte, d'accord ?

La blonde hoche la tête, avec un peu plus de conviction qu'elle n'en montre habituellement, surtout sans son Familier.

\- Okay, très bien, lui sourit le loup avant de se lever, suivit par les deux Sorciers.

Tous trois se glissent hors de la maison Stilinski et coupent à travers bois, guidés par les sens surdéveloppés du brun qui zigzag entre les arbres avec facilité, grâce et finesse. Avec silence, aussi. Les pas de Derek ne semblent jamais atteindre le par terre de feuille qui craque sous ceux des deux jeunes adolescents. Ils ont l'impression de faire un boucan monstre dans cette immensité silencieuse qu'est la forêt qui borde Beacon Hills.

Ils finissent enfin par arriver à la clinique vétérinaire de leur Maître de Coven – à n'en pas douter, à 23h30, il y est encore. C'est un peu comme si ce mec ne dormait jamais (et Stiles le soupçonne d'avoir découvert un sort qui permet de rester éveiller pendant plus d'une semaine, sans effet négatif). Ils ne sont donc absolument pas surpris de voir que l'homme noir est assis derrière un bureau avec de la paperasse étalée devant lui. Il lève un regard alerte sur les trois arrivants, notant immédiatement les traces de larmes récentes maculant les joues d'une blancheur non-naturelle d'Erica, et les airs inquiets, voire alarmés, des deux autres.

\- Quel est le problème ? S'inquiète tout de suite l'Émissaire.

\- Aiden a été capturé, annonce sombrement Derek.

Il ne connaît pas spécialement le Familier, mais c'est comme si on avait attaqué personnellement son frère. Et Derek ne supporte pas ce sentiment qui lui donne envie d'absolument tout casser, de mordre, de grogner, et de partir à l'affût des traces laissées par les agresseurs pour remonter leur piste et leur arracher la gorge avec les dents, d'une manière totalement primitive et sauvage qui donnerait envie de vomir à Hannibal Lecteur. En clair, une violence sans nom court dans ses veines et il n'est pas sûr d'arriver à la tenir – il n'est pas sûr de le vouloir non plus.

\- Derek.

C'est la seule chose que prononce Stiles, mais c'est suffisant pour apaiser en partie le loup. Il y a un avertissement dans la voix de son Sorcier, et il est assez lié à lui pour sentir l'urgence qui secoue son Maître. Il doit se concentrer sur lui, plutôt que sur sa rage. Il doit toujours se concentrer sur lui, c'est sa raison d'être.

\- Quand ? Qui ? Où ? Et comment ? Demande tout de go l'Émissaire.

Stiles est stupéfait par la précision des informations que Deaton veut obtenir. Il ne veut pas qu'Erica lui raconte toute l'histoire, il veut qu'Erica lui donne de véritables infos. Il s'attend à ce qu'elle soit concise et elle comprend bien le message.

\- Il y a moins d'une heure, trois quart d'heure peut-être. Je ne sais pas qui, mais je soupçonne les Argent. Au sud de la ville, près de la forêt, à environ deux cent mètres de la Clairière des Faons. Comment, je ne sais pas. J'étais en ville, et Aiden est parti dans la forêt parce qu'il avait senti quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi non plus.

L'Émissaire semble retenir un juron (Stiles hallucine probablement, parce que, sérieusement, Deaton ? Exprimer une émotion ? On est d'accord, c'est pas crédible).

\- Si c'est vraiment Gérard qui l'a capturé, alors nous devons faire vite, lâche-t-il en se levant. On doit localiser Aiden.

\- Mais, si on fait un sort de localisation, on va se faire repérer ! S'alarme Stiles, les sourcils froncés. On va devoir utiliser l'Essence de Magie, et à coup sûr, c'est ce que les Chasseurs veulent !

Deaton soupire – il soupire ! – et lance un regard équivoque au jeune Sorcier, qui ne sait pas quoi faire de ça. Il ne sait pas si c'est un regard qui exprime la lassitude, ou l'ennui, ou même l'indifférence. Ce regard le met mal-à-l'aise.

\- Je suis au courant, Stiles, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous _devons_ le retrouver.

La conviction qu'il met dans la dernière phrase achève d'horrifier les deux Sorciers et d'enrager le Familier. Cette dernière phrase sous-entend tellement de choses affreuses qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester stoïques.

Déglutissant, Stiles hoche la tête et tous se dirigent dans la salle d'examen pour avoir l'espace nécessaire afin de lancer le sort. Cependant, le jeune Sorcier est opposé à tout ça. Comprenez bien, il est d'accord pour retrouver Aiden – bien sûr qu'il l'est ! – il est d'accord, même, pour aller lui-même vérifier dans l'antre du loup si le Familier y est retenu. Mais il n'est pas d'accord pour mettre en danger tout le Cercle. Il n'imagine pas la peur, la douleur, l'horreur que ça doit être d'être séparé de son Familier, surtout pour Erica qui est timide et semble avoir vraiment besoin de lui pour survivre. Il n'imagine pas, et il espère ne jamais avoir à l'imaginer. Sauf qu'il se demande quand même si ça vaut le coup de risquer la vie de onze ou douze personnes dans le même temps. Voire même treize, avec son propre père.

Il se met alors à réfléchir furieusement pour trouver une alternative. Quelque chose qui ne mettrait pas la vie de plusieurs personnes en danger. Et égoïstement, il pense largement à ce qui pourrait sauver son père.

\- Trèfle, Basilic pourpre, Lin et Belladone ! S'écrit-il finalement, les souvenirs d'une formule lui revenant en tête. La formule _Rerch'ché*_ , pour indiquer l'endroit où se trouve l'être qu'on cherche !

( _*se prononce Rerk-qué, et c'est un mot qui ne veut strictement rien dire_ )

Il y a une distinction à faire entre sort et formule. Dans le sens commun, et pour les simples mortels, c'est la même chose. Sauf que non. Un sort utilise la Magie, ou ce qu'on appelle communément « l'Essence de Magie ». La formule, elle, utilise des ingrédients qui provoquent des réactions. Un peu comme de la science. Ou plutôt, comme l'alchimie, que pratiquaient les scientifiques, plus au Moyen-Âge. La distinction se trouve donc dans la définition même des mots.

Deaton hoche la tête – enfin, il l'incline, de là à dire qu'il a fait des mouvements avec sa tête… - et semble satisfait. Mais Stiles n'a pas le temps de s'interroger là-dessus puisqu'un bruit fracassant les interrompt. Une porte ouverte violemment. Derek gronde, ses yeux d'un rouge luminescent.

\- Directeur Argent, grogne-t-il, deux canines bien visibles dépassant de sa bouche.

Catastrophe en vue.

\- Monsieur Deaton ! Résonne la voix grave du Chasseur.

Elle semble tendue, emplie d'inquiétude. Peut-être même plus aiguë qu'à la normale.

\- Dans la salle d'examen, répond tranquillement l'Émissaire, les bras croisés sur son torse, comme s'il était parfaitement normal qu'un Chasseur de Sorciers débarque dans sa clinique à presque minuit, un vendredi soir.

Le directeur déboule dans la pièce, un corps à l'air sans vie, dans les bras. De ce qu'il voit, Stiles comprend qu'il s'agit d'Allison. Une jeune adolescente aux cheveux noirs, longs, bouclés, un peu ternes et abîmés, le teint cireux, voire presque cadavérique, de la sueur recouvrant l'entièreté de son visage (et probablement de son corps aussi), les membres inertes. Elle semble inconsciente, du genre comateuse. Comme si elle n'allait pas se réveiller.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, déclare le Chasseur, désespéré.

Catastrophe totalement là.

\- Installez-la sur la table, indique l'homme noir, n'ayant même pas hésité avant d'accepter d'aider celui qui pourrait causer leur fin à tous.

\- J'ai déjà vu ça, marmonne Stiles, ses yeux rivés sur le corps de la jeune demoiselle.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour se souvenir de son tout premier cours, de la leçon la plus importante qu'un Sorcier doit apprendre dès lors qu'il se sait posséder l'Étincelle.

\- Vous voulez sa mort ?! S'exclame-t-il en se précipitant aux côtés d'Allison pour toucher son bras.

Froid. Glacé, même. Et moite.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! S'offusque le père, la colère cédant le pas à l'inquiétude.

Il est toujours plus facile de céder à la colère quand on a peur, et qu'on ne sait pas quoi faire pour sauver la situation. Être en colère, rend l'impuissance moins frustrante pour un temps.

\- Ah ouais ? Rétorque le jeune Sorcier, ironique. Vous la privez de Magie, et vous ne voulez pas la tuer ? Et bah, c'est bien imité, pourtant !

\- Stiles ! Coupe Deaton avec sévérité.

\- De quoi parle-t-il ? Enchaîne immédiatement le Chasseur. Répondez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?!

\- Vous l'avez coupé de ce qui fait d'elle une Sorcière, intervient timidement Erica, ses yeux compatissants posés sur la fille qui n'est pas plus âgée qu'elle. Vous l'empêchez de canaliser son Étincelle…

Christopher ne semble pas comprendre ce que lui racontent les Sorciers et il les fixe un à un, perdu, en colère et horrifié d'être la cause du mal qui ronge sa petite fille, son unique fille. C'est Stiles qui se charge d'éclairer sa lanterne.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas, jamais, intégrée à un Cercle. Sans un Cercle, un Sorcier ne survit pas longtemps, je suis même étonné qu'elle ait réussi à tenir jusqu'à maintenant avant de faire une sorte d'overdose. L'Étincelle, c'est l'Essence de Magie qui est en tout Sorcier, la petite lueur qui nous permet de faire de la Magie. Un peu comme la pierre dans un briquet pour créer une flamme, c'est notre petit coup de pouce. L'Essence de Magie, c'est littéralement l'énergie qui circule dans l'environnement. Chaque objet, chaque plante, chaque grain de sable, a son énergie propre. C'est le gaz du briquet. L'énergie qui nous entoure nous sert à déclencher notre pouvoir. Si on n'intègre pas un Cercle, alors toute cette énergie qui nous entoure s'emmagasine en nous sans aucun moyen d'en sortir. Le Cercle, c'est pas qu'un ramassis d'illuminés qui scandent des prières à Lucifer - d'ailleurs, on prie même pas Lucifer -. Le Cercle nous relie les uns aux autres et fait passer cette énergie dans ce lien ; il la divise, la partage, pour la rendre supportable, gérable et utilisable. Il crée un mouvement perpétuel d' « _in_ » et d' « _out_ » qui évacue l'énergie et la remplace. En la privant de Cercle, vous la privez du soulagement nécessaire à sa survie.

\- Elle est prête, annonce Deaton, le coupant avant que Stiles n'entre dans une spirale de reproches.

Pendant le speech de l'adolescent, l'Émissaire a fait brûler de la sauge, une plante connue pour ses vertus purifiantes, et a inscrit à la craie des symboles imbriqués tout autour du corps de la jeune fille des motifs compliqués, entrelacés à la manière de la dentelle, chaque symbole espacé du suivant d'environ cinq centimètres, tracés avec une craie violette – représentant l'Esprit, symbolisant la paix, le rêve et la méditation tout ce qu'il faut pour réveiller Allison.

\- Prête pour quoi ? Intervient Christopher, les sourcils froncés, déjà prêt à refuser.

\- Prête à se réveiller pour intégrer notre Cercle, répond doucement Erica.

\- Hors de ques…

\- Ce n'était pas une question ! Tonne Derek, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis que le Chasseur est entré dans la pièce.

Il ne compte pas laisser cet homme tuer sa fille simplement pour… Pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Des croyances ancestrales émises par des abrutis qui ne comprenaient rien et étaient effrayés ? Pour ne pas se faire gronder par son si méchant père ? Pour repousser sa peur ? Quelle que soit la raison qu'a Chris, elle n'est pas assez bonne pour laisser mourir une adolescente. Qui, soit dit en passant, n'a pas choisi de naître Sorcière, ni de naître dans une famille qui tue les Sorcières.

Sans plus faire cas du père récalcitrant, Deaton fixe son regard grave sur Stiles, qui se sent soudain mal-à-l'aise.

\- Tu vas ouvrir le Cercle et appeler les Éléments, lui annonce-t-il, l'air totalement sérieux.

\- Je… Quoi ? Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait ! S'écrit le jeune Stilinski, sentant l'angoisse comprimer ses poumons.

\- Il y a une première fois à tout, rétorque laconiquement l'Émissaire.

Stiles ouvre la bouche, ahuri, complètement sûr d'être dans un mauvais rêve. Il ne peut pas ouvrir le Cercle et il _ne peut pas_ appeler les Éléments ! Il n'est pas assez expérimenté pour ça ! Et il n'a pas obtenu le rang sacré de _Raer'hade*_ ! La Déesse ne lui a pas permis d'utiliser les Éléments ! Il risque de l'offenser, et ça finira très mal pour lui !

(* _se prononce Raèr-hadé avec le « h » aspiré, et ça ne veut rien dire non plus, sauf dans cette fiction, où ce mot désigne littéralement « celui qui peut ouvrir un Cercle »_ )

\- Stiles, continue Deaton. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Ou-Oui, mais…

\- Alors fais-le.

Stiles n'est toujours pas convaincu – loin, très loin de là même – par son Maître de Coven, mais il ne peut pas dire non. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'a plus le temps d'argumenter, sinon Allison risque de mourir. Et c'est bien une chose qu'il veut éviter. Avec un soupir tremblant, il hoche la tête et attrape les bougies de couleurs posées sur une étagère de la clinique. Il tend instinctivement la jaune – l'Air – à Deaton, la rouge – le Feu – à Derek, et la verte – la Terre – à Erica. Il garde la bleue – l'Eau – pour lui, et pose la violette – l'Esprit – contre la hanche d'Allison, positionnant sa main pour qu'elle donne l'impression de la tenir. Il inspire profondément pour se donner du courage avant de se lancer.

\- J'appelle l'Air, que son souffle pur aide Allison à respirer correctement.

Il allume la bougie de Deaton, son cœur battant sous l'angoisse de ce qui pourrait se passer si la Déesse refuse de lui donner le droit d'invoquer les Éléments. Alors qu'il s'attend à être foudroyé sur place, une légère brise caresse sa peau. Une impression de déjà-vu (ou de déjà ressenti plutôt) le saisit, mais il ne prend pas le temps de s'y attarder, ayant autre chose de plus urgent à faire.

\- J'invoque le Feu pour se joindre à l'Air, qu'il réchauffe Allison et l'aide à garder une température normale.

Il tend le bras pour allumer la bougie rouge que Derek tient dans ses mains. Une légère chaleur, comme un frôlement tendre sur sa peau, le fait frissonner de bien-être. Et soupirer de soulagement.

\- Je demande à l'Eau d'enter à son tour dans le Cercle, afin qu'il lave le corps d'Allison et le purifie de son mal.

Il allume sa propre bougie, de plus en plus confiant, et entend immédiatement le clapotis d'une cascade au loin. Son impression de déjà-vu se renforce d'autant plus, un souvenir essayant de capter son attention. Mais il n'a pas le temps pour ça. Plus il sera long à former le Cercle, et plus Allison risquera d'y rester.

\- Terre, entends mon appel et rejoins-nous, pour soutenir Allison dans son épreuve et l'aider à endurer le flux d'énergie qui va sortir de son corps.

Il allume la bougie d'Erica et est immédiatement entouré par une senteur florale qui évoque le printemps. Erica hoquette de surprise, sentant elle aussi cette odeur légère et mélangée. Stiles lui sourit elle vient de se trouver une affinité avec l'Élément Terre, affinité qui lui permettra d'invoquer cet élément en dehors du Cercle.

\- Et pour terminer ce Cercle, je demande à l'Esprit de venir apporter sa force à Allison, de la guider sur le bon chemin et d'apaiser son tourment.

Il allume la dernière bougie, et les motifs violets qui entourent la jeune fille s'illuminent brièvement, alors qu'un filet argenté les relie tous les uns aux autres, sous les yeux mi fascinés, mi effrayés du Chasseur. Stiles sent alors un pouvoir immense prendre naissance dans son estomac, s'accrocher à sa colonne vertébrale et remonter jusqu'à sa nuque avant de se répandre dans son corps. C'est chaud, c'est bon et c'est rassurant. Comme un chat qui s'allonge sur votre ventre, un dimanche après-midi, quand vous êtes confortablement installé sur votre canapé, et qu'il se met à ronronner de contentement. Il voit l'Essence de Magie. Il voit l'énergie qui l'entoure, et il a l'impression qu'ainsi, tout est plus facile, qu'il va pouvoir manipuler l'Essence avec plus de dextérité qu'il n'en a jamais eu et qu'il n'en espérait jamais avoir. C'est stupéfiant, et il sait qu'il pourrait prendre goût à tant de pouvoir. C'est ce qui le rend si dangereux.

\- Stiles, fait doucement l'Émissaire pour attirer l'attention du jeune Sorcier. Tu dois absorber le trop plein de Magie d'Allison.

La voix calme et confiante de son Maître de Coven le détourne de la beauté du spectacle que lui offre l'Essence. Les énergies sont de couleurs différentes, et quand elles se rencontrent, elles explosent en de mini feux d'artifice d'une magnificence sans égale. Il est presque de nouveau happé par sa contemplation quand il sent le Feu, à la limite du brûlant, courir sur son bras gauche. Il tourne son regard vers Derek qui l'observe, inquiet.

 _Concentre-toi, elle a besoin de toi._

Il n'est pas sûr, mais il croit que c'est la voix de son Familier qui vient de retentir sous son crâne. En tout cas, elle l'aide grandement à ne plus céder à l'appel de l'énergie et il fixe son attention sur Allison.

Le corps de la jeune fille rayonne d'une lueur d'une blancheur aveuglante. Il se demande comme il a fait pour ne pas voir cela plus tôt, tant la luminosité est puissante. Les couleurs des différentes énergies ne sont même plus visibles, tant elles sont nombreuses, d'où la blancheur extrême de la lumière. Elle doit souffrir le martyr… Tant d'Essence de Magie aurait dû la tuer. La consumer toute entière. Les cellules de son corps ne sont pas faites pour emmagasiner autant de pouvoir, c'est un miracle, ce qu'il a sous les yeux. Allison a une capacité d'absorption phénoménale ! Voilà une caractéristique qui pourra être utile au Cercle ! Il y aura une meilleure dynamique entre les Sorciers, et ils deviendront plus puissants. Parce que le Cercle sera chargé avec plus d'Essence de Magie, comme un réservoir dans lequel ils pourront puiser s'ils sont privés de leur environnement, ou de leur Etincelle. Une plus grande puissance qui n'entraîne pas de risque, pas de perte de contrôle.

Lorsqu'un membre intègre un cercle, il amène sa propre capacité d'absorption au groupe, comme si on agrandissait une cuve pour en augmenter la capacité. Cependant, généralement, cette nouvelle capacité est proportionnelle au Sorcier qui l'a, à son niveau en magie, à son rang dans la hiérarchie, et surtout à son corps. Le corps d'Allison semble être fait pour retenir la puissance d'une bombe nucléaire. Ou même deux. C'est une capacité extraordinaire qui doit résulter de la vie qu'elle mène. Elle a dû apprendre très rapidement et très jeune à emmagasiner l'Essence pour ne pas l'utiliser, obligeant ses cellules à muter, en quelque sorte, pour contenir cette énergie. C'est incroyable.

Utilisant les runes que Deaton a dessinées, liant Allison au reste des membres du Cercle, et le lien formé par les Éléments, il commence lentement à… Eh bien, à aspirer l'énergie. Il ne peut pas décrire exactement ce qu'il fait, c'est comme s'il ouvrait le corps d'Allison en plusieurs endroits pour faire se déverser l'Essence en suivant les liens argentés et violets, tout en attirant la plus grosse partie de l'énergie à lui. Il est en connexion avec tous les Éléments, il sait qu'il arrivera à emmagasiner plus de puissance que les autres. Surtout Derek, qui n'est pas un Sorcier, mais un Familier. Deaton, lui, est une exception – très intrigante d'ailleurs.

Il sent l'énergie envahir son corps, couler dans ses veines, sauter de cellules en cellules avec une force quasi-douloureuse. Il se sent bouillir de l'intérieur et il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu'il commence à transpirer à grosses gouttes sous l'effort considérable que lui demande la contention de toute cette Essence.

Il doute soudain d'y arriver.

Si ses cellules ne supportent pas la quantité qu'il absorbe, elles éclateront, purement et simplement.

\- Deaton…, gémit-il, la respiration courte et difficile.

\- Je sais, répond l'Émissaire, tout aussi épuisé par l'opération. Elle en a trop emmagasiné…

\- Je vais en prendre plus, intervient Erica.

Et sans attendre le consentement de quiconque, elle pose sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille, entrant directement en contact avec l'énergie délivrée. Elle serre les dents et tombe à genoux sur le sol, gardant sa main sur la peau froide d'Allison et tenant fermement la bougie de l'autre.

\- Erica ! Crie Stiles, horrifié et angoissé que son amie soit en difficulté.

Malheureusement, il ne peut pas bouger sous peine de briser le Cercle des Éléments et de faire voler en éclat tout ce qui est à l'intérieur, provoquant des dégâts monstrueux, au vu de la puissance contenue par les barrières invisibles que forment les Éléments.

\- Ça-ça va, répond la blonde, essoufflée. Je suis en contact avec la Terre, elle absorbe ce que je ne peux pas prendre, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais bien.

Dès lors, la draine semble plus simple et supportable. Il ne faut que quelques minutes de plus pour purger entièrement le corps d'Allison de toute Essence de Magie, excepté pour son Étincelle. Les quatre membres du Cercle sont épuisés et plein de courbatures, pourtant, Stiles a la présence d'esprit de révoquer les Éléments un par un, dans le sens inverse d'invocation, en leur adressant un mot personnalisé pour les remercier de leur aide précieuse.

Quand le dernier Élément est parti, ils s'effondrent tous à terre, ou sur une chaise, reprenant une respiration plus normale.

\- Papa ? Souffle une voix enrouée.

Tous lèvent la tête pour voir qu'Allison est réveillée. Sa peau a repris une teinte plus naturelle, ses cheveux sont d'un noir brillant, et ses yeux bruns sont pétillants de vitalité. Christopher se précipite pour l'enlacer.

Pourtant, Stiles aurait dû savoir qu'une autre catastrophe allait suivre celle-ci. Catastrophe qui était là la première, d'ailleurs.

\- Aiden ! Aiden est réveillé ! S'affole Erica, sa voix tremblante et ses sanglots à peine contenus. Il est en colère… Et il a mal… Mon dieu, comme il souffre…

\- Argent, si c'est votre père qui détient le Familier d'Erica, vous devez nous aider à le libérer, lâche Derek, sur un ton qui ne souffre pas le refus.

Si Christopher ne les aide pas, Aiden sera probablement mort avant que les Sorciers ne puissent intervenir.

* * *

Alors ? Il vus a plu ce chapitre ? Ma bêta m'a dit qu'elle aimait bien que j'invente des mots, et vous, ça vous plait ? J'ai été claire dans le chapitre ? Le monde des Sorciers vous apparaît-il plus facile ? Enfin, plutôt plus claire et abordable ? Si vous avez des questions, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre ! Enfin dans la mesure du possible bien sûr, parce que si ça risque de vous spoiler je ne dirais rien ^^

OH ET AU FAIT. C'était Buffy contre les vampires qu'il fallait voir dans le chapitre 7 XD Rupert Giles est l'observateur de Buffy, c'est un bibliothécaire au lycée :)

JE VOUS AIME TELLEMENT :coeur:

Bisous et à dans deux semaines (jeudi, bien sûr XD)

EK.


	10. Clivage

Bonsoir. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu posté le chapitre jeudi à cause de mes révisions, ni vendredi, ni samedi, et me voilà donc aujourd'hui. Demain, j'ai mon premier partiel du semestre, mais certainement pas le dernier, youhpi -_- Bref, je vais être trèèèès occupée les prochaines semaines, donc si je poste pas à l'heure, eh bien, ne vous affolez pas ^^"

Enfin, je poste quand même, c'est le principal, non ? On va dire que oui !

Merci aux guests pour leurs reviews :coeur: Je vous aime !

Je remercie ma Bêta aussi :love:

Dans le chapitre précédent : Nous avons appris qu'Allison était une Sorcière mal en point, mais qui a été sauvée par Stiles, Erica, Deaton et Derek. Nous avons également su ce qu'était réellement un Cercle, et comment fonctionnait la Magie chez les Soriciers.

 _~ Enjoy your reading ~_

* * *

 **Clivage**

Argent fusille le Familier du regard, mais n'a pas le temps de répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas Gérard, affirme Allison en se détachant de son père.

Elle fixe une à une les personnes présentes, prenant connaissance de ceux qui lui ont sauvé la vie. Elle n'était pas inconsciente, loin de là, et elle avait tout entendu. Elle sait qu'elle fait à présent partie du Coven de Beacon Hills, et ce savoir la rassure. Elle se sent un peu moins exclue, un peu moins comme une paria, et surtout, elle se sent moins en danger. Être dans un Coven, c'est un peu comme entrer dans une confrérie : chaque membre risquera tout pour en sauver un autre. Elle va enfin pouvoir être protégée de son grand-père.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? L'interroge Stiles, le regard suspicieux.

Allison ne lui en veut pas, elle sait qu'elle va devoir faire face à ce genre de réaction quand le reste du Cercle apprendra son entrée. Et elle ne peut pas les blâmer d'être soupçonneux, elle vient d'une famille de Chasseur et rien ne leur garantit qu'elle ne travaille pas pour le compte de Gérard. Elle va devoir se battre pour gagner la confiance des Sorciers, mais elle est prête à le faire.

\- Vous croyez que je fais quoi, quand je suis chez moi ? Je ne joue plus à la poupée, répond-elle, presqu'agacée – ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle vient de sortir d'une dure épreuve, d'accord ? -. Je suis consciente que mon grand-père est l'un des Chasseurs les plus dangereux du pays. Ma tante aussi, d'ailleurs. Alors, je les surveille, le plus souvent que je peux. Ça me permet aussi de savoir s'ils ont des soupçons sur moi et si je risque de finir sur un bûcher pour sorcellerie.

Derek observe attentivement l'adolescente, cherchant une trace de mensonge quelconque, mais elle lui semble sincère. Cela dit, il ne lui fait pas entièrement confiance pour autant, mais c'est un début.

\- Bon, mettons que tu as raison, et que ce n'est pas Gérard qui retient Aiden, conçoit Stiles, les sourcils froncés sous la réflexion. Alors, qui l'a enlevé ?

Et à cette question, personne n'a de réponse.

Ooo0ooO

Lydia tourne en rond dans la maison de Peter. Il est 19h30, et Stiles, Derek, Erica et Deaton ne sont pas là. Elle sait pour Aiden, évidemment, tout le Cercle est au courant. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle tourne encore et encore, essuyant, nettoyant, rangeant tout ce qu'elle trouve.

Finalement, les Familiers se tendent, entendant les moteurs des différentes voitures approcher du Manoir. Ils se rassemblent dans le salon qui donne sur l'entrée, prêt à accueillir leurs frères et sœur de Coven. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, un silence de mort plane sur la maison avant que des grondements et grognements n'emplissent les pièces.

\- Que font-ils là ? S'offusque Peter, mécontent que des inconnus – qui veulent leur peau, en plus de ça – s'invitent dans son Manoir sans qu'il en ait été prévenu préalablement.

Stiles s'avance pour se détacher du groupe et fixer les personnes rassemblées dans le salon. Ils sont tous là, remarque-t-il, et c'est très bien, il n'aura pas à se répéter.

\- Allison est une Sorcière, comme nous tous, et elle mérite la protection de notre Coven.

\- Si on met de côté l'appartenance à une famille de Chasseurs, je suis d'accord, intervient Lydia. Mais qu'est-ce que _lui_ fait là ?

Son regard acéré est fixé sur Christopher qui semble irradier de colère. Pas étonnant que personne ne l'aime, celui-là, songe le jeune Sorcier.

\- Je compte bien protéger ma fille, grogne Argent en réponse, faisant lever les yeux de Stiles au ciel.

Et à partir de là, c'est la guerre. Jackson crache sa haine des Argent, Lydia refuse de collaborer avec eux, les soupçonnant d'être à l'origine de la disparition d'Aiden, Isaac s'offusque qu'ils laissent des Chasseurs entrer dans leur lieu de réunion, Danny argue que ce n'est pas très avisé compte tenu du peu d'information qu'ils ont sur les Argent, Boyd se range du côté du Hibou, et Peter, lui, continue de râler sur le fait qu'il aurait aimé être prévenu. C'est une cacophonie sans nom, de laquelle ressortent souvent les mots « enfoirés », « tueurs », et autres joyeusetés à l'adresse de la famille Argent. Le flot de colère – et de haine, pour Jackson – est tel qu'Allison ne peut retenir le mouvement de recul qui la prend. Okay, elle ne s'attendait pas à un accueil chaleureux, mais là, ça dépasse carrément ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle relève alors fièrement le menton s'ils ne veulent pas d'elle, très bien !

Stiles tente de les raisonner, mais essayez de parler à un mur et vous aurez plus de résultats. Sa voix peine à surpasser le vacarme que font ses frères et sœurs. Dans un coin de la pièce, Scott, Melissa et John observent les dégâts en silence. Scott, lui, ne sait pas trop où se situer. Il n'a pas vraiment établi de lien avec le Cercle, excepté avec Stiles, avec qui il s'entend à merveille. La semaine écoulée lui a appris que le jeune hyperactif est intelligent et perspicace, et Scott lui fait confiance. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne sait pas grand-chose des Argent, ni des problèmes qu'ils ont causés. Il vient du Nouveau-Mexique, et là-bas, tout est plutôt tranquille… Melissa, elle, préfère ne pas prendre parti. De ce qu'elle peut observer là, personne ne cherche réellement à comprendre la situation, ce qui ne l'aide pas à la comprendre elle-même. Cela dit, elle éprouve une certaine compassion presque tendre pour la pauvre adolescente victime du nom de sa famille. Elle se reconnaît un peu dans cette jeune femme avant de prendre le nom de son ex-mari, McCall, elle se nommait Carmichael. Un nom par trop connu dans tous les Etats-Unis… Et John, lui, ne dit rien, parce qu'il a une confiance aveugle en son fils et se fie volontiers à son jugement. Stiles est peut-être hyperactif, et parfois tête en l'air, mais quand un sujet aussi grave se présente à lui, il le traite avec la gravité nécessaire. Si Stiles pense qu'Allison mérite leur confiance, ou du moins, qu'elle mérite de faire partie du Cercle, jusqu'à l'emmener à l'une des réunions, alors John n'ira pas contre. D'autant plus que, d'après Deaton, Chris ne chasse que les _Droch_. Et on peut faire confiance à l'Emissaire quand il s'agit d'information pour leur sécurité.

Derek s'approche de Stiles, sentant l'animosité s'élever d'un cran. Comme une odeur de soufre mélangée à du clou de girofle. Imaginez donc l'odeur affreuse que perçoit le loup, il en grimace. Il ne parvient pas à dire qui, mais l'un des Sorciers est sur le point de faire un truc stupide. Et le brun a assez de présence d'esprit pour déduire que Stiles sera le premier touché.

\- _Dohoriusa_ *, lance Jackson avec un mouvement des doigts, traçant dans l'air un trait vertical suivi d'un demi-cercle.

[*Remaniement des deux mots latins : Dolorificus : douloureux, et Tortura : tordre (grosso modo, bien sûr, mes années latins remontent à trop loin xD) c'est un sortilège destiné à faire souffrir celui qui en est victime]

Le silence se fait, alors qu'en réponse, Stiles se contente de tendre le bras devant lui, rapprochant son index, son majeur et son pouce d'un mouvement sec avant que sa main ne tranche rapidement l'espace dans la diagonale, annulant le sort que le blond vient de lancer en direction d'Allison. Sans même prononcer une parole. Dire qu'il est en colère est en deçà de la réalité. Il est furieux.

\- Puisque vous êtes à ce point contre, siffle l'hyperactif, retenant un Derek grondant et grognant par le bras, nous irons sauver Aiden sans vous.

Un sentiment de trahison parcourt les rangs du Cercle, des deux côtés, avant que Stiles ne tourne les talons, entraînant son Familier, mais aussi Allison par le bras pour sortir. Erica reste un instant de plus pour observer ceux qui étaient censés être ses amis, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Sans un mot, elle secoue la tête et se retire à la suite de l'hyperactif, très rapidement rejointe par Christopher, qui écume de rage. Sa déception, sa douleur et sa peine sont tellement évocatrices que des mots n'auraient pas suffi à en exprimer toute l'étendue, aussi, la blonde avait préféré garder le silence.

Dans la quiétude tendue qui règne, le Shérif s'avance au centre de la pièce :

\- Vous devez être bien fous pour ne pas faire confiance à mon fils, lâche-t-il avant de sortir à son tour, après un dernier hochement de tête à l'adresse de Deaton.

Il ne doute pas que le noir rétablira la sérénité au sein du Cercle, tout comme il sait que Deaton a approuvé les actions précédentes de son fils. Et comme dit précédemment : il a confiance en eux. Bien sûr, il sait une chose que les adolescents ne savent pas, un secret qu'il partage avec Alan, ce qui facilite un peu les choses. Scott et Melissa échangent un regard avant d'emboiter le pas à John. Eux aussi, ont pris leur parti.

Et voilà. Ils sont divisés. Et il n'y a rien de plus dangereux pour un Cercle que d'être séparé par des conflits internes.

Ooo0ooO

\- J'arrive pas à le croire, marmonne Stiles en faisant les cent pas dans le salon de chez son père. Quelle bande d'hypocrites !

\- Stiles, ressasser le passé ne va pas nous servir, tempère le Shérif en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- Je sais, mais moi, ça me fait du bien, grogne l'hyperactif en retour. Bon, suivons un ordre de priorités. Concentrons-nous sur Aiden. D'après Allison, il serait retenu en pleine forêt, dans une grotte près de la Clairière des Faons.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse poser de questions, il enchaîne :

\- Elle a lancé le sort, puisque de toute façon, nous étions repérés après la draine d'Essence de Magie qu'on avait faite, on ne risquait pas plus. Et Erica et moi étions trop épuisés, c'est donc Allison qui l'a fait sous notre supervision.

L'ensemble hoche la tête, et Scott lance un sourire à la Sorcière qui le lui rend, contente d'être parmi des alliés plutôt que parmi des gens hostiles et méfiants.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas qui retient Aiden, reprend Stiles. On ne peut pas se lancer à sa rescousse sans savoir qui se cache derrière le kidnapping.

Tous approuvent, chacun réfléchissant à la manière de procéder pour glaner les informations qui leur manquent. Tous, sauf Derek qui est intrigué par un autre fait. Cependant, il ne dévoile pas sa pensée, attendant d'être sûr de ce qu'il pourrait affirmer.

\- Est-ce que ça pourrait être personnel ? Demande soudain le Shérif, les sourcils froncés sous sa réflexion.

Il est passé en mode « superflic ».

\- Personnel ? Du genre, quelqu'un vous en voudrait ? Intervient Scott.

\- Je ne comprends pas quel autre motif il pourrait y avoir, continue John. Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'on cherche à tous vous faire tomber, un par un…

\- Et si ce n'était pas des Chasseurs ? Propose Derek, suivant ses réflexions précédentes qui se sont retrouvées confirmées par l'instinct du Shérif. Et si c'était des Sorciers qui avaient enlevé Aiden ?

\- Vous voulez dire que des _Droch_ séviraient dans la ville ? Clarifie Christopher.

\- Ça paraît logique, continue Allison, ils se serviraient de l'arrivée de Kate et Gérard pour se couvrir et leur faire porter le chapeau.

\- D'autant plus que depuis que je suis arrivé, je sens de plus en plus souvent une odeur désagréable, du soufre et du clou de girofle, et ça s'intensifie à mesure que le temps passe, renchérit le loup.

Stiles fixe son Familier, comme l'accusant de lui avoir caché un fait pareil. Puis il se met à réfléchir, se maudissant de n'avoir pas mieux retenu ses cours de Magie. Ça lui rappelle un sortilège, mais il ne sait pas exactement lequel. Deux odeurs aussi fortes et distinctes, c'est une caractéristique d'une certaine catégorie de sorts… Ça le frustre de ne pas savoir !

\- Si on a à faire à des _Droch_ , alors ça rend la mission de sauvetage plus risquée, fait finalement Melissa. On ne connaît pas leur puissance, ni leur nombre.

\- Mais j'ai de quoi nous protéger, répond Christopher. Il suffit que je récupère le matériel nécessaire, et en le combinant à vos pouvoirs, on devrait pouvoir y arriver.

Stiles secoue la tête vivement et Erica prend doucement la parole.

\- Nous sommes trop instables. Notre Cercle est ténu, nos liens se distendent, les flux sont plus difficiles à atteindre et l'Essence de Magie pourrait être dangereuse pour nous.

Chris fronce les sourcils et c'est sa fille qui lui explique. En réalité, elle ne fait que lui rappeler ce que Stiles lui a expliqué la veille : « _Le Cercle nous relie les uns aux autres et fait passer cette énergie dans ce lien ; il la divise, la partage, pour la rendre supportable, gérable et utilisable_ ». En appelant l'Essence, leur Etincelle risque de prendre feu et de les consumer.

\- Sauf si je vous sers de… De récipient, pour canaliser l'énergie, finit Allison. Je peux tenir le rôle du Cercle pendant assez de temps pour sauver Aiden.

\- C'est trop dangereux ! S'exclament Chris, Stiles et Scott d'une même voix.

Allison soupire en ramenant une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- J'ai réussi à emmagasiner une quantité phénoménale d'Essence de Magie sans en mourir, je peux le refaire et vous permettre de la gérer plus facilement, contre-t-elle calmement. Je peux prendre le rôle du Cercle et stabiliser l'énergie pour que vous puissiez vous en servir sans risquer d'en prendre trop vous ne prendrez que ce que je vous donnerais. C'est la meilleure solution.

Derek est un instant détourné de la conversation qui fait débat par son téléphone qui vibre dans sa poche. Il a reçu un message de son oncle.

 **Peter** : _Lydia a eu une vision. Et elle a disparu. Vous allez avoir un Jackson qui a pété les plombs sur les bras dans une dizaine de minutes. Boyd ne le calmera pas, il veut la tête d'Argent sur un plateau d'argent._

Le brun grogne, parce que, franchement ? Son oncle fait de l'humour alors que la situation va passer de critique à apocalyptique en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour prononcer le mot même d' « apocalyptique »… ? Il secoue la tête, il n'a pas le temps de s'interroger dessus.

\- Lydia a disparu, annonce-t-il, coupant court à la dispute naissant entre le Chasseur et sa fille.

\- Quoi ?! Hurle Stiles, soudainement paniqué. Oh non, mon dieu, pas elle aussi ! Merde !

Il a beau être en désaccord avec sa meilleure amie, la savoir en danger le met dans tous ces états. Il ne peut pas… S'il arrive un truc à la rousse parce qu'il n'était pas là et qu'il est à l'origine de leur dispute, il ne se le pardonnera jamais. Il tremble, les pensées agitées, incapable de savoir quoi faire ou de prendre une décision. Il est perdu, il ne peut pas concevoir que Lydia soit prisonnière de Sorciers mal intentionnés. Et s'ils la torturaient ? Lui faisaient du mal ? Il secoue frénétiquement la tête, ne sachant pas si c'est pour faire partir les images qui se forment dans sa tête ou pour se la cogner férocement contre un mur et ne plus se réveiller.

Le Shérif s'approche de son fils, pose les mains sur ses épaules pour le stabiliser et capter son attention, et lui dit calmement :

\- Non, tu n'es pas responsable, ils avaient fait leur choix, comme on avait fait le nôtre. Maintenant, ressaisis-toi et trouve un moyen de les sauver tous les deux. Ne te laisse pas submerger par tes émotions, fiston, respire et trouve une solution. J'ai confiance en toi.

Cette dernière phrase est d'un réconfort inattendu pour le jeune Sorcier, qui reprend doucement contenance. Si son père, un homme avisé, rendu sage par la vie qu'il mène et son métier de policier, a confiance en lui, alors il peut le faire, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?

\- Le pire est à venir, continue Derek, annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles. Jackson est en chemin pour s'en prendre à vous.

Il fixe les deux membres Argent avec inquiétude, parce que, finalement, il n'a rien à leur reprocher. Aucun signe de mensonge n'émane d'eux, ils ont des sentiments légitimes, et semblent sincèrement se soucier du bien-être d'Aiden – bon, un peu moins pour Argent Senior, mais, peut-on vraiment lui en vouloir, quand on sait que ça va mettre sa petite fille, son unique enfant, en danger ? Il ne pense pas – ce qui, du coup, le rend un peu plus confiant. Et comme il n'aime pas Jackson, il a une petite tendance à défendre les deux Argent. Et si par la même, il peut en coller une à ce blond arrogant, eh bien, il en serait encore plus ravi !

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'un adolescent, rétorque Christopher, la colère bouillonnant dans ses veines alors qu'il se souvenait parfaitement du geste de ce gamin envers Allison.

\- Vous devriez, Monsieur Argent, lui lance Stiles en jetant un regard par la fenêtre. Parce que, si on avait enlevé l'amour de ma vie, et que je vous considérais comme coupable, que le Seigneur est pitié de votre âme. Jackson n'est pas qu'un con mégalo, il est un grand Sorcier, aussi. Et il est capable, d'un seul mot, de vous tuer. Et je ne serais peut-être pas suffisamment puissant, cette fois-ci, pour parer son sort.

L'inquiétude de Derek a déteint sur le jeune Sorcier et il scrute maintenant nerveusement la rue devant la maison. Il se peut, en réalité, que Jackson le blâme lui pour ce qui est arrivé à Lydia, et il n'aurait pas forcément tort. Et Stiles doute vraiment de sa capacité à pouvoir affronter le blond. La colère va décupler son pouvoir, ou plutôt, la façon dont il se sert de son pouvoir, lui permettant d'outrepasser l'instabilité du Cercle pour faire des dégâts irréversibles.

Derek se poste à côté de lui et enroule ses doigts autour des siens pour le réconforter.

\- Il ne te touchera pas, promet-il à voix basse pour que le Sorcier soit le seul à l'entendre. Je lui aurai arraché la gorge avant.

\- S'il te plaît, Derek, ne t'interpose pas. C'est peut-être ma chance de réparer tout ça et de rendre au Cercle sa stabilité.

\- Mais, s'il te…

\- S'il te plaît, Derek, le coupe Stiles en plantant son regard presque doré par la lumière du soleil couchant dans celui vert d'eau de son Familier.

Le loup se trouve en plein milieu d'un conflit intérieur. Son rôle, son essence, sa raison d'être sur cette Terre, c'est de protéger Stiles, coûte que coûte, quitte à la protéger de son corps et qu'il y perde la vie. Mais, il se doit aussi de respecter les ordres ou plutôt, aspirations, ou paroles, de son Sorcier et Maître. Et là, il ne peut clairement pas faire les deux, alors il est perdu, il ne devrait pas avoir à choisir entre la sécurité de son Maître et le respect de ses choix.

\- Tout ira bien, je te le promets, ajoute le Sorcier.

Et Derek est obligé de céder, parce que, franchement, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire confiance à son Maître.

\- Si c'est pas trop mignon, ça ! S'exclame une voix grave dans leur dos.

Ils se retournent d'un même mouvement pour découvrir que Peter est appuyé contre le mur du fond, les bras croisés, un sourire crispé ornant ses lèvres, les yeux injectés de sang. Clairement, le loup se contrôle pour ne pas devenir dingue.

\- Peter ? Fait lentement Derek, en se plaçant légèrement devant Stiles.

\- Oh, ça va, Derek, j'ai passé l'âge de chercher un coupable, je ne vais pas sauter sur ton précieux Stiles. J'ai, apparemment, été plus perspicace que Jackson, ricane-t-il finalement. Je sais pas où il est parti vous chercher, mais il s'est gouré. Enfin bref, on doit retrouver Lydia, et tout de…

Il est interrompu par un éclat de voix dans l'allée de la maison. Au final, Jackson ne s'est pas tant planté que ça.

\- Stiles ! Amène-toi ! T'as intérêt à retrouver Lydia ! Hurle le blond à l'extérieur.

\- Mais quel boulet, s'exclame l'aîné des Hale, il va ameuter tout le quartier avec ses jérémiades, et probablement les kidnappeurs en plus !

Stiles serre la mâchoire, se détache de son Familier, et se dirige vers l'entrée, prêt à faire face à son Destin… Bon, d'accord, il dramatise, mais laisse-le tranquille, il fait ce qu'il veut. Il ouvre la porte, non sans avoir vérifié que Jackson ne préparait pas un sortilège, et sort sur le palier, droit comme un « i ».

\- C'est ta faute, lui crache immédiatement le blond, la fureur émanant de lui comme des vagues toxiques. Tu nous as affaiblis, tu as fait une erreur et tu nous as affaiblis ! Et maintenant, ils ont Lydia ! Et tu vas payer pour ça !

En se concentrant, Stiles rapprocha ses mains, fait un triangle avec ses pouces, indexes et majeurs, avant de croiser ces doigts-là et de séparer les pouces, les faisant pivoter rapidement, pour finalement séparer ses deux mains en traçant une ligne horizontale de ces six mêmes doigts. Jackson se retrouva incapable de parler, aucun son ne sortant de sa gorge.

\- Bien, maintenant, tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Tu peux soit perdre ton temps à me blâmer et à me faire payer tout ce que tu veux, soit te consacrer à Lydia. Notre priorité est de la retrouver, et nous avons une piste, contrairement à vous, alors tu as le choix. Ou tu continues à faire le con, et tu restes dans ton coin, ou tu grandis et tu me rejoins pour qu'on la retrouve.

Jackson écume presque littéralement de rage, tandis que Stiles le libère de son sortilège pour lui permettre d'exprimer sa pensée.

\- On en a pas fini Stilinski ! Siffle-t-il alors qu'il fait demi-tour.

« Putain de merde ! » Songe l'hyperactif avec humeur. Ses chances de reformer correctement le Cercle viennent de partir en fumée pour le moment. Ils vont devoir se débrouiller sans. Il ne leur reste que l'option émise par Allison elle va devoir être leur réservoir d'Essence pour qu'ils ne risquent rien. Il espère seulement que la jeune fille est sûre d'elle, parce qu'elle risque gros. Trop pour la tranquillité de conscience de Stiles.

Il rentre à nouveau dans la maison de son père pour voir les mines consternées, ennuyées ou agacées des membres du Coven qui l'ont suivi dans sa décision.

\- J'ai un plan, mais il risque de ne pas plaire, annonce-t-il à l'ensemble.

Son plan est bancal, il manque des informations, et sa réussite est plus que contestable, mais ont-ils vraiment le choix ? Aiden est un Familier, il peut endurer beaucoup de choses. Lydia est une Sorcière, elle est bien plus fragile. Elle ne tiendra pas aussi longtemps que le peut la panthère. Il faut qu'ils agissent, et vite, sinon, le pire pourrait arriver.

* * *

Ils ont pas fini d'en chier !

Merci d'avoir lu, je vous aime vraiment fort ! AU FAIT ! Sur mon Facebook, je vais poster la photo du talisman qu'Erica a fabriqué pour le Cercle, si ça vous intéresse :)

A dans deux semaines :coeur:

EK.


	11. Sauvetage ?

OYE OYE BRAVE GENS! J'ai plusieurs choses à dire alors **ECOUTEZ** enfin lisez **ATTENTIVEMENT**!

 ** _NUMÉRO_** _ **UNE : JE STOPPE LA PUBLICATION DE SPARKLES POUR UN TEMPS**_. Pourquoi ? Deux raisons : La première, j'ai plus le temps d'écrire, j'ai plus d'avance, voici le dernier chapitre que j'ai écris. La seconde : PARTIELS. L'éducation nationale - encore cette salope, elle me faisait déjà chié l'année dernière - a décidé qu'on devait être testé sur nos connaissances, du coup, bah, révisions mes amis. Je travaille aussi à côté de ça pour aider ma gentille Môman, donc j'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire.

 ** _NUMÉRO_** _ **DEUX : ELLE REPRENDRA FIN MAI**_. Je termine mes partiels le 11, le temps d'écrire le chapitre 12 et au moins le 13, je posterai donc probablement vers la fin du mois.

 ** _NUMÉRO_** _ **TROIS : VOUS ALLEZ ME**_ ** _DÉTESTER_**. Vous avez le droit de m'insulter en reviews après ce chapitre.

 _ **ET ENFIN NUMÉRO QUATRE : JE RÉPONDRAI AUX REVIEWS APRES MES PARTIELS**_. Bah oui, j'ai déjà pas le temps de dormir - si peu si peu pour mon métabolisme de feignasse - donc vous répondre ça va être dur. MAIS. Je vous répondrai après :coeur:

 **N'oubliez pas que je vous aime vraiment fort, merci de me suivre, vous êtes tous géniaux !**

 _~ Enjoy your reading ~_

* * *

 **Sauvetage ?**

Stiles a exposé son plan, les personnes présentes ont toutes plus ou moins réagi de manière négative (sauf Peter qui, lui, est prêt à tout pour sa Sorcière), mais ont finalement accepté face à la répartie inégalable du jeune Sorcier (« Vous avez mieux à proposer dans les cinq minutes qui suivent ? Non ? Je crois qu'on est fixé. »). Du coup, ils sont tous partis exécuter le plan bancal et dangereux de Stiles.

Tous ? Pas exactement, non. L'un d'eux s'est éclipsé à contre cœur parce qu'il a une chose importante à faire avant. Une chose qu'il n'a pas voulu dire aux autres. Ils n'ont pas besoin de cela, ce ne sont encore que des enfants.

C'est pour cela que Christopher Argent se trouve bientôt devant la clinique vétérinaire où les Sorciers ont sauvé sa fille. Il y entre, la porte d'entrée n'étant pas fermée malgré l'heure tardive, et cela, parce que son propriétaire y est retranché. Il est debout devant une table d'examen, un livre ouvert posé dessus. Le Chasseur s'approche de l'Émissaire, la mine sombre et fermée.

\- Vous êtes en danger, laisse-t-il tomber sans préambule.

Alan Deaton lève les yeux du livre qu'il feuilletait pour fixer son regard insondable sur le père d'Allison. Il ne dit rien, n'ayant rien à répondre à la déclaration du Chasseur.

\- Vous devez fuir, insiste l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants. Vous devez quitter la ville, le plus tôt possible.

Le visage du noir se crispe de colère, et peut-être d'une certaine peur, aussi.

\- Il en est hors de question. Je ne partirai pas, affirme-t-il d'une voix dure et dénuée de chaleur.

Bien qu'il ait l'habitude de paraître mystérieux et donne l'impression qu'on ne puisse pas lui faire confiance, Alan n'a jamais adopté un ton aussi froid, ni montré le moindre signe de colère. Néanmoins, de cela, Christopher n'en sait rien. Il ne le connaît pas assez pour savoir que la réaction de l'Émissaire est inhabituelle, et pour le moins curieuse.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas le choix ! S'exclame-t-il donc, contrarié que le vétérinaire rejette son aide.

Il se sent redevable envers l'Émissaire qui a sauvé la vie de son unique fille. Et le seul moyen pour lui d'être quitte serait de sauver le Maître de Coven à son tour. Sauf que si celui-ci ne veut pas être sauvé, le Chasseur ne pourra pas s'acquitter de sa dette sa conscience ne le laissera pas tranquille.

\- Que croyez-vous, Argent ? Demande Deaton, la mâchoire serrée par la tension. Que je vais fuir et abandonner mon Cercle ? Que je vais laisser des adolescents, jeunes Sorciers, sans défense ? Alors que votre père et votre sœur leur veulent du mal ? Alors que d'autres puissances maléfiques sévissent en ville ?

Christopher doit bien avouer qu'il n'a pas songé que l'Émissaire serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour celles de ses apprentis. Inconsciemment, il avait encore le préjugé tenace que son père avait gravé au fer rouge sous son crâne : les Sorciers sont des lâches. Et il se rend à présent compte de son erreur de jugement. Son jugement de valeur n'a pas lieu d'être, parce que tous les Sorciers ne sont pas des lâches, tout comme les Chasseurs ne sont pas tous des psychopathes sanguinaires. Puis soudain, il réalise une chose.

\- Vous le saviez, depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? Demande-t-il, presqu'impressionné.

Presque.

\- Que sauver votre fille voudrait dire me faire repérer par votre père ? Questionne nonchalamment Deaton. Oui, je le savais.

\- Et vous l'avez quand même fait…

Si, définitivement, Christopher est impressionné. Alan est plus courageux qu'il ne l'est lui-même.

\- Vous vous attendiez à ce que je laisse Allison mourir ? Vous devez avoir une bien piètre opinion des Sorciers pour penser une chose pareille. Je ne laisserai jamais une enfant mourir parce que cela me met en danger. J'ai des responsabilités en tant que Maître de Coven, et en tant qu'Émissaire. Et les conséquences qui en découlent sont la Croix que je dois porter. Moi, et moi seul.

Il regarde fixement le Chasseur pour appuyer ses propos avant de reprendre le feuilletage de son livre.

\- Vous n'allez pas les laisser intervenir, je me trompe ? Interroge Christopher.

\- Ils ne doivent rien savoir. Ils ont déjà assez de problèmes. Je n'ai pas besoin que Stiles, Erica et Derek culpabilisent et vous rejettent la faute dessus.

\- Vous êtes conscients que si vous ne leur dites pas, ils en viendront quand même à la conclusion que c'est en amenant Allison chez vous et en la sauvant qu'ils vous auront condamné ? Et s'ils découvrent que je savais, alors ils se retourneront contre nous.

Deaton daigne enfin le regarder, avec un fin sourire.

\- Croyez-moi, Stiles sera plus intelligent que ça, et il saura convaincre les autres, assure-t-il avant de placer ses mains de part et d'autre du livre pour se pencher vers lui. Faites confiance à ces jeunes Sorciers, et ils vous surprendront.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser des gamins décider de mon destin, rétorque vivement le Chasseur.

\- Vous devriez, pourtant. Parce que ce ne sont pas n'importe quels « gamins », affirme le noir, les traits mortellement sérieux. Ce sont des Sorciers, ou des Familiers, qui en savent plus long que vous sur la Magie et sur le Monde Faérique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne sais rien ? Demande agressivement Christopher, n'appréciant pas qu'on le place à un rang inférieur à des adolescents qui ne connaissent de la vie que les amourettes de lycée et les privations injustes de sorties de leurs parents.

\- Vous ne saviez rien des Cercles, répond simplement l'Émissaire . Votre père est tellement axé sur l'assassinat de l'espèce qu'il abhorre le plus, qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de vous enseigner le fonctionnement de la magie, de l'Essence, de l'Etincelle, et du Cercle. Et une négligence pareille en dit long sur le caractère de votre père…

Un silence plane, le Chasseur ne sachant pas s'il doit s'offenser ou approuver. Parce que, réellement, il ne savait rien sur les Cercles, et son père est le responsable de cette lacune. De ces lacunes, à dire vrai.

\- Vous gagnerez à côtoyer ces jeunes, affirme Deaton. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il me reste des choses à faire, avant que je ne puisse plus m'en occuper…

Ou, comment se faire mettre à la porte avec un argument culpabilisant pour être sûr de ne pas vouloir rester. Carrant les épaules, redressant le menton, Christopher Argent adresse un signe de tête sec à l'Émissaire avant de tourner les talons pour quitter la clinique. Ce sera probablement la dernière fois qu'il verra Alan Deaton, vétérinaire, Maître de Coven et Émissaire de Beacon Hill et du Clan Deaton. Qu'il le verra vivant, du moins.

Ooo0ooO

\- Je trouve toujours que c'est une très mauvaise idée, grogne Derek, derrière Stiles, alors qu'ils marchent dans la forêt avec le peu de membres du Cercle qui les a soutenus.

\- Oui, bah, on a toujours pas mieux, alors arrête de râler, lui rétorque le jeune Sorcier dans un souffle.

\- Si on meurt, je reviendrai te hanter, insiste quand même le Familier, dépité.

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir.

\- Arrête d'être aussi dramatique, et en plus, je te ferais remarquer que si je suis mort aussi, ce qui sera probable dans le cas où on meurt tous, tu ne pourras pas me hanter, fait-il doctement en se baissant pour éviter une branche plus basse que les autres.

\- Vous voulez bien vous taire, les deux mariés ? Intervient Peter, exaspéré. On est pas en randonné, mieux vaut qu'on ne soit pas repéré 10 kilomètres avant la grotte !

Cette fois-ci, le Sorcier et son Familier lèvent les yeux au ciel dans un parfait ensemble, mais ne répliquent rien. L'oncle de Derek a raison, il faut qu'ils soient plus silencieux. Aussi, plus aucun commentaire n'est échangé dans le groupe qu'ils forment. Scott, Allison, John, Erica, Peter, Derek et Stiles traversent la forêt et passent près de la réserve de Lylwokee, afin de rejoindre la Clairière des Faons, là où se trouve la grotte. Melissa est restée ne ville, parce qu'elle n'est qu'infirmière elle n'a pas de pouvoir, pas de super-force, ni même de formation au combat, comme John.

Finalement, suivant Allison, ils finissent par trouver la grotte. L'instinct de Derek se redresse et une alarme hurle « Alerte ! Alerte ! » sous son crâne. Il sent une vibration brûlante, presque tangible. Et cette odeur insoutenable de clou de girofles et de soufre…

\- Stop, chuchote-t-il furieusement. Quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Lydia est dans cet endroit ? Demande Peter avec une grimace, sans tenir compte de l'avertissement de son neveu.

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoue Allison. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le sort m'a révélé la présence d'Aiden… Nous supposons juste qu'elle soit avec lui.

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'en être sûr ! Rétorque férocement le vieux loup.

Et sans attendre, il entre dans la grotte, avant que Derek ne puisse le retenir. Les autres suivent immédiatement le mouvement, comme s'ils attendaient simplement que l'un d'eux se décide pour en faire de même. Et le Familier brun est atterré. Quelque chose ne va pas avec cette grotte, les ondes lui apparaissent négatives, malveillantes et dangereuses… Et soudain, il comprend. Qu'ils sont idiots ! Qu'ils sont stupides de ne pas y avoir songé ! Il ne leur est même pas venu à l'esprit que la grotte serait protégée par un sort ! Voyez à quel point ils sont stupides ! Pourtant, ça tombe sous le sens, non ? Il faut être vraiment con pour croire que les méchants laisseraient l'endroit où ils retiennent captifs les gentils, sans protection particulière ! Ils sont vraiment, totalement et incroyablement cons ! Putain !

Et vous savez le pire ? C'est que, même en sachant cela, Derek entre quand même. Son Sorcier est à l'intérieur, et il n'est pas question qu'il le laisse seul.

Quand il franchit le pas de la grotte, le sort se colle à sa peau, la rend comme poisseuse, et un sentiment plus que désagréable se glisse sous son épiderme, le mettant mal-à-l'aise. Le goût du soufre et du clou de girofle se pose sur sa langue, rend sa bouche pâteuse et sa déglutition difficile. Ses yeux s'emplissent légèrement de larmes de dégoût alors que son odorat sensible est agressé par cette fragrance puissante qui lui donne une impression malsaine.

Quand il rejoint les autres au fond de la grotte, il ne s'attendait pas à y voir l'Horreur.

Ooo0ooO

Lorsque Peter entre dans la grotte, il ne perd pas de temps à la contempler et se dirige immédiatement vers le fond, persuadé de sentir la senteur florale du parfum de sa Sorcière. Et lorsqu'il y parvient, il se fige, l'effroi glaçant ses veines, la douleur prenant son cœur d'assaut.

Lydia est là, retenue prisonnière par des chaînes, la tête pendant sur sa poitrine, ses longs et beaux cheveux roux cachant son visage aux traits fins, les bras attachés au-dessus d'elle, ses jambes inertes, ses pieds peinant à toucher le sol. Sa jolie robe blanche parsemée de fleurs de toutes les couleurs est déchirée sur l'abdomen et imbibée de sang. Sa délicate peau blanche est déchiquetée laissant pendre un bout de ses intestins, et entrevoir son estomac.

Peter lâche un hurlement de souffrance qui doit résonner dans toute la ville alors qu'il tombe à genoux, les bras ballants, des larmes pleins les yeux, des sanglots se pressant contre ses lèvres désormais closes en une fine ligne. Il a tellement mal qu'il ne sait pas vraiment ce qui se passe autour de lui, et franchement ? Il s'en tape mais royalement. « Impossible. C'est impossible. C'est impossible ». Il se répète ces mots comme une litanie censée effacer l'horreur qu'il a sous les yeux et sa douleur qui court librement dans son corps tel un poison qui atteint son cœur un peu plus fortement à chaque battement.

Ooo0ooO

Erica est la deuxième à entrer dans la grotte et à suivre le même chemin que Peter. Pourtant, elle, elle ne voit pas Lydia. Non, son regard est rivé à Aiden. Ou du moins, à ce qui reste de la panthère. Aiden… Son _corps_ est presque bleu, couvert de contusions, de brûlures, de coupures il lui manque de la peau sur les bras, son torse est maculé de sang séché et de graves brûlures, et chaque parcelle de peau qui n'est pas marquée par tout cela est marquée par les coups. Sa jambe gauche a un angle normalement impossible et l'os d'une blancheur écœurante a percé l'épiderme.

La blonde se tourne pour s'appuyer sur la paroi de la grotte à sa droite et se met à vomir tout ce qu'elle peut tout en pleurant et sanglotant. La souffrance prend le contrôle de son esprit et elle s'assoit à même le sol, fixant le vide. Elle ne veut pas. Elle ne peut pas. Elle ne peut pas affronter cette réalité. Elle ne peut pas et elle ne va pas le faire. Elle va se perdre dans les tréfonds de son esprit pour oublier que son Âme vient de voler en éclat. Le monde s'efface autour d'elle et progressivement, elle ne reçoit plus aucune information provenant de lui.

Ooo0ooO

Le troisième à pénétrer dans cet endroit est Stiles, et son souffle se coupe sous l'horreur qui s'étale sous son regard empli de souffrance. Sa meilleure amie et Aiden sont morts. Son pire cauchemar est devenu réalité. Il a échoué. Il a tué ses amis. Il est responsable.

Une violente nausée le prend et la tête lui tourne soudain. Il se sent mal, terriblement mal. Le genre de mal qui vous donne l'impression que vous ne vous relèverez jamais. Ses amis sont morts dans d'atroces souffrances, et tout est sa faute.

Et peu lui importe de savoir si les responsables sont toujours sur les lieux de leur crime abominable ou non. Parce que tout s'efface autour de lui pour ne laisser que l'horreur de la vision.

Ooo0ooO

Lorsqu'Allison parvient à son tour au fond de la grotte, son regard s'agrandit de terreur. Son esprit est focalisé sur une chose, une seule, et elle ne parvient même pas à savoir ce que font les autres, comment vont ses nouveaux amis. Et elle ne peut pas le faire, parce qu'elle fixe avec affolement l'homme qui se tient derrière une grosse pierre plate au centre de la grotte.

Gérard.

Son grand-père est là, et la fixe avec une telle expression de dégoût qu'elle sent sa peur prendre des proportions énormes. Le son de son cœur couvre presque le hurlement de Peter, les vomissements et sanglots d'Erica.

\- Tu es immonde, Allison. Une de ces _choses_. Tu mérites la mort.

Comment est-ce possible ?! Elle était pourtant sûre que son grand-père n'était pas derrière tout ça ! Elle le surveille tout le temps ! Elle a été prudente ! Comment Gérard peut-il être au courant ? Comment peut-il tuer des gens innocents ? Comment peut-il envisager de tuer sa propre petite-fille ? Cet homme est-il donc plus monstrueux qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer ?

Quand Gérard s'approche d'elle, elle ne parvient pas à faire un mouvement pour se soustraire à ce qu'il compte faire. Son Destin est scellé. Et sa tétanie s'intensifie au point où elle ne peut plus respirer. Il va réellement la tuer.

Ooo0ooO

John a suivi le groupe, et à présent, il ne sait pas s'il souhaite ne l'avoir jamais fait ou l'avoir fait plus rapidement. Ainsi, il ne serait pas obligé de contempler son unique enfant transpercé par une épée, son sang s'échappant de la blessure avec abondance. Il se précipite vers lui sans prendre garde au chaos qui l'entoure, parce que réellement, il n'en a rien à faire. Pas alors que Stiles vacille avec un hoquet de stupeur et de douleur. Il l'attrape juste avant qu'il ne tombe au sol et il l'allonge, lâchant un torrent de paroles réconfortantes tout en inspectant la plaie. Il ne peut rien. Il ne peut rien pour son fils, parce que l'épée s'est fichée dans son cœur, et qu'il n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

Le Shérif laisse alors ses larmes coulées sur ses joues alors qu'une haine farouche pour la vie le prend aux tripes. D'abord sa tendre épouse, Claudia, et maintenant, l'unique but de sa vie, son fils, Stiles ? Que salope est la vie pour lui prendre les deux êtres qui lui sont les plus précieux au monde ?

Il a survécu à la mort de Claudia parce qu'il y avait Stiles il devait s'occuper de lui, l'élever, l'aider.

Il ne survivra pas à la mort de Stiles. Il n'a plus aucun but dans son existence.

Lorsque Stiles pousse son dernier soupir dans un râle d'agonie, John sent son cœur se briser irréversiblement. Il se sent mourir en même temps que son enfant, la chair de sa chair.

Ooo0ooO

Scott n'en croit pas ses yeux. Tout cela est impossible. Raphaël McCall ne peut pas se tenir à vingt mètres de lui. Il ne peut pas être appuyé sur la pierre plate au centre de la grotte. Son père ne peut pas être ici. Sa mère lui a dit qu'elle l'avait éloigné, qu'il ne viendrait jamais les retrouver… Elle lui a promis. Elle lui a promis qu'ils étaient saufs, l'un comme l'autre, et que Raphaël ne leur ferait jamais de mal !

\- Ah, Scott… Mon cher fils… Je peux lire sur ton visage que ta mère ne t'a pas tout dit sur mon compte, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit le brun aux traits similaires au jeune Sorcier mais avec trente ans de plus. Melissa a toujours été trop prévenante envers toi. Tu en es devenu d'une naïveté exaspérante.

Raphaël se met à rire doucement en secouant la tête.

\- Mais pourquoi tu es là ? L'interroge l'adolescent à la mâchoire de travers.

Il a peur. Il sait son père puissant c'est un grand Maître de Coven, avec beaucoup de pouvoir et de capacités. Et s'il est là avec l'intention de leur nuire, alors ils sont fichus.

\- Voyons, Scott, ne fait pas comme si tu n'avais pas deviné ! S'exclame Raphaël avec un sourire de connivence. Attends, tu n'as réellement aucune idée ? Et dire que tu es la chair de ma chair…

Le Sorcier soupire de lassitude, comme si tout ça l'épuisait. Comme si son fils le décevait. Et, Scott a beau savoir que son père est un homme affreux, ça le blesse de voir la déception se peindre sur ses traits. Il n'a pas demandé à être comme il est, et n'y est pour rien si son père ne l'aime pas. Pas vrai ? Pour dire la vérité, il a compris pourquoi Raphaël est là, mais il espère tellement fort qu'il se trompe qu'il ne dit rien. Parce que, c'est impossible, d'accord ?

\- Voyons que je t'explique en détail…, commence le Sorcier plus âgé. Je vous ai suivi, avec ta mère, j'ai découvert ce Cercle, si prometteur, si puissant, aux mains d'un Émissaire. Même pas un Sorcier… Il ne saurait pas exploiter tout le potentiel d'un tel pouvoir.

\- Ne leur fais pas de mal ! Le coupe Scott, désespéré.

Il n'est pas dans le Cercle depuis longtemps, mais il apprécie déjà tant les membres qui le forment… Même Jackson, oui. D'une certaine manière, Scott plaint le blond, parce qu'il a reconnu les symptômes d'un grand manque d'attention parentale. Si lui n'avait pas eu Melissa, il serait probablement devenu aussi puant et pédant que Jackson.

\- N'est-ce pas adorable ? Ronronne Raphaël en se déplaçant légèrement pour contourner la pierre. C'est trop tard, Scott, bien trop tard. Il y avait un sort à l'entrée de la grotte. Un sort qui m'a permis de récupérer les Étincelles de chaque Sorcier qui a franchi cette entrée. Ce qui a coupé les Familiers de leur Sorcier… Quelle tristesse ! Fait-il semblant de se lamenter.

Un sourire cruel orne soudain les lèvres de son géniteur (peut-il encore l'appeler « père » ? Il ne pense pas).

\- J'ai eu tout le loisir de vous observer, toi et ta mère… Au lycée et en dehors, tes yeux de chiot battu se posent toujours sur la cadette des Argents. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir sa véritable nature ! Je me suis fait un plaisir…

\- Non ! Hurle Scott, ne voulant pas écouter la suite.

\- … De prévenir son grand-père. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle entache leur nom, tu comprends ? Et puis, j'ai obtenu de lui une aide précieuse…

Scott ne veut pas en entendre davantage. Il lève le bras et prononce une formule qu'il a apprise pour se défendre, mais rien ne se produit. Excepté que son paternel soupire longuement d'exaspération.

\- Quelle partie tu n'as pas comprise dans « Je vous ai pris vos Étincelles » ? Tu ne peux plus faire de Magie !

Alors, il est perdu. Il se battra pour sa vie, mais il sait que ce n'est même pas la peine. Son père a une puissance magique qui lui permet de le tuer d'un clignement de paupières. Il est mort.

Il est mort.

Ooo0ooO

Non. Derek n'y croit pas. C'est forcément une mise en scène. Stiles ne peut pas être dans les bras de son père, inerte, pâle – que dit-il, pâle… Blême, comme un _cadavre_ – et couvert de sang carmin une couleur presque obscène sur le corps de son Sorcier. Il ne peut pas. Il l'aurait senti, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut pas avoir mis tant de temps avant d'arriver. Il ne peut pas…

Il a entendu le hurlement de douleur que Peter a poussé. Il sait sans avoir besoin de regarder que Lydia n'est pas vivante. Et il a entendu Erica vomir puis pleurer. Aiden ne l'est pas non plus. Ils ont échoué, et en plus de ça, son Sorcier est mort. Et il n'était pas là pour le défendre. Il aurait pu tout éviter, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et Stiles est mort.

Tout est sa faute. Derek ne peut pas vivre en sachant cela. Alors qu'il s'effondre à genoux, assis sur ses talons, il fixe sans le voir son Sorcier sans vie.

Le temps semble ralentir autour de lui alors qu'il se demande s'il doit mettre fin à sa vie immédiatement. Se trancher lui-même la gorge. Il a mal, tellement mal… C'est un trou qui se creuse dans sa poitrine, c'est un manque qui l'aspire tout entier, c'est une brûlure qui consume son Âme.

Mais vous savez quoi ? Malgré tout, il n'y croit pas. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. Il ne veut pas y croire.

Il tourne la tête pour… Non. Il ne tourne pas la tête. Il le veut, pourtant. Sauf que ça lui paraît être la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais eue à faire. Détacher ses yeux de son Sorcier, de son Maître, de son _corps,_ lui semble impossible. C'est trop douloureux.

C'est un peu comme si vous courrez, puis vous tombez et vous écorchez le genou. En vous asseyant, vous fixez votre blessure et vous la sentez piquer et brûler. Un caillou s'y est fiché. Puis vous sentez vos mains devenir faibles alors que tout le sang qui les irriguait – ou presque – se dirige vers la plaie dans votre peau pour y apporter les anticorps nécessaires à l'empêchement d'infection (du moins, c'est ce que pense Derek, mais puisqu'il n'y connait pas grand-chose en guérison humaine…). Vos doigts tremblent, mais vous savez que vous devez les plonger dedans pour retirer le caillou afin que la peau ne cicatrise pas avec un corps étranger fiché en dessous. Vous ressentez une appréhension, presqu'une peur. Sauf que vous devez le faire. Et vous ne pouvez pas fermer les yeux, sinon, vous n'y verrez plus rien et vous ferez plus de mal qu'autre chose. Il vous faut être courageux pour le retirer.

Derek doit être courageux pour détourner le regard.

Il ferme les yeux et respire profondément pour contrôler l'angoisse que se simple geste lui procure. « Je cligne simplement des yeux ». Allez savoir pourquoi, cette simple pensée, cette façon détournée de dire qu'il va les garder fermés, l'aide à légèrement se détendre. Lentement, il commence à faire pivoter le haut de son corps, s'assoit par terre, continue de se tourner, le cœur battant si fort qu'il le sent pulser dans tout son corps et particulièrement à ses tempes où le bruit résonne avec une puissance qui lui donne presque mal à la tête.

Pour se tourner complètement, il lui faut une minute entière. Une minute entière pour tourner le dos à son Sorcier. Une minute douloureuse, où ses pensées l'accusent de laisser tomber son Maître, de n'être qu'un lâche, de n'être qu'une honte, un déchet, une déception, un échec… Une minute angoissante, où il a l'impression que Stiles va disparaître s'il ne le regarde pas. Et pourtant, il lui tourne le dos, à présent, et il inspire profondément, grimaçant à l'odeur de soufre et de clou de girofle tellement présente qu'elle l'étouffe presque.

Puis, il ouvre les paupières.

Ce qu'il a sous les yeux le stupéfie. Il voit Peter, à genoux par terre, secoué par de petits sanglots, rongé par la douleur il voit Erica, assise en tailleur face à la roche, amorphe et apathique il voit Allison figée dans une posture de défense, son bras gauche relevé pour protéger son visage, ses jambes légèrement fléchies et écartées pour lui assurer une position stable, le visage marqué par une terreur pure il voit Scott, debout au milieu de la grotte, la tristesse, la trahison et la peur profondément gravées sur ses traits, mais le corps droit, comme pour faire face avec dignité à la mort.

Et c'est tout.

C'est véritablement tout ce qu'il voit. Peter, Allison et Scott fixent le vide. Le mur du fond est vide. Dans cette grotte, il n'y a la présence ni d'Aiden, ni de Lydia. Il n'y a rien.

Le cœur battant, pris d'un espoir cruel, fou, mais tellement beau, il se tourne à nouveau pour vérifier l'état de Stiles. Vous dire que son palpitant, malmené par tant d'émotion, explose de joie dans sa poitrine quand il voit Stiles debout, fixant lui aussi le vide du mur du fond, n'est pas utile. Il va bien. Il est vivant. Il respire. Il est _debout sur ses jambes._ Il va bien !

John est non loin, au sol, penché sur la terre, pleurant le vide.

Le sort. Le _putain_ de sort. C'était ça ! Leur faire voir et vivre leur pire cauchemar, chacun d'eux absorbé dans son propre monde de démons. Ils auraient pu rester figés ainsi pendant des heures, voire des semaines, jusqu'à mourir de faim, comme englués dans une toile d'araignée qui les emprisonnait étroitement dans leurs peurs.

Sauf que Derek en est sorti. Il en sait pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais, pour vous dire la vérité, il s'en fout. Pour le moment, le plus important est de briser le sortilège. Et comme il n'est pas Sorcier, il va le faire en secouant chaque personne présente dans cette grotte en espérant que cela fonctionne.

Il se relève rapidement et se dirige, bien sûr, vers Stiles. Il ne résiste pas à l'envie – au besoin, en réalité – de le serrer dans ses bras, nichant son nez dans son cou pour en respirer sa fragrance naturelle. Ce simple contact semble réveiller son Maître qui bouge, surpris d'avoir un poids sur lui.

\- Bordel de – que s'est-il passé ? Demande immédiatement le jeune Sorcier alors que son regard balaye les environs.

\- Un sort, marmonne Derek dans le creux de son cou, pas encore décidé à s'écarter de lui.

\- Un sort ? Répète Stiles en refermant ses bras autour de son Familier.

Il a besoin du réconfort que lui apporte l'étreinte. Parce que son cauchemar éveillé rampe encore sous sa peau. Derek se recule alors légèrement et dépose ses lèvres sur celles de son Sorcier, laissant le côté romantique, qui veut qu'on demande la permission avant de prendre une telle initiative, pour une autre fois. Il a besoin de sentir que Stiles est vivant. Et vous savez quoi ? Celui-ci ne pense même pas à protester les lèvres chaudes et dévorantes de Derek lui font un bien fou.

Oui, il sait qu'il a dit qu'il voulait que leur relation aille doucement, à une vitesse normale. Sauf qu'il doit se rendre à l'évidence : il n'est pas normal. Il risque sa vie – pas tous les jours, il n'est pas assez Drama-Queen pour le dire, mais c'est quand même pas loin, ces derniers temps – et il n'a pas le temps de suivre une vitesse normale. Il aurait pu mourir, aujourd'hui, si cela avait été l'intention de leur ennemi (ennemis ?). Il ne veut pas partir en puritain. Ni vierge (ne riez pas, c'est un réel problème qui le frustre tous les jours – et non, pas que pour _cette_ raison, mais à cause de la société, figurez-vous !).

Ils finissent quand même par se séparer, quand ils se souviennent qu'il y a encore des personnes emprisonnées dans leurs plus grandes peurs. Après un dernier baiser – il ne peut pas résister –, Derek se dirige vers son oncle pour s'accroupir devant lui et le secouer doucement par les épaules, alors que Stiles s'occupe de sortir son père du sortilège. Il est aussitôt étouffé sous une étreinte d'ours et ne cherche même pas à s'y soustraire, enlaçant son seul parent avec force, imaginant sans peine le cauchemar qu'il avait dû vivre.

Alors que le jeune Sorcier se prend une litanie de « Plus jamais tu me fais un coup pareil ! », Derek et Peter, qui a repris ses esprits, et contenance, se chargent de délivrer les autres. Lorsque l'oncle du brun a réveillé Scott de son cauchemar, il lui laisse le soin de se charger d'Allison (que voulez-vous, il aime jouer les entremetteurs).

Quand tout le monde est enfin revenu à lui, encore secoué par leur expérience, Stiles trouve un petit papier sur la pierre plate au centre de la grotte, qui pourrait réellement servir d'autel pour un sacrifice. Le bout de papier est blanc, petit, fin, et plié en deux. Inquiet, il l'ouvre pour y lire à voix haute l'inscription faite à l'encre noire, d'une écriture élégante, ronde et penchée :

« _La chasse est ouverte. Qui sera la proie ?_ »

Il frissonne. Ils se sont faits avoir comme des bleus. Ce sort n'était qu'un avertissement, un jeu, une démonstration de force. Et ils ne sont pas de taille. Pas tant qu'ils sont divisés et accaparés par des problèmes internes. Pas tant qu'ils ne réfléchissent pas correctement, logiquement, froidement à la situation.

Pas tant qu'ils ont peur…

* * *

Allez-y, haïssez-moi. Magichoute, elle m'a hurlé dessus en commentaire en disant que j'étais vilaine et qu'elle me dirait pas ce qu'elle pensait du chapitre x) Je crois qu'elle est fière de moi pour un tel angst alors que je suis d'habitude toute fluffy ^^

Bref, je vous laisse m'insulter et me menacer de mort dans les reviews :D Oubliez pas que je vous aime et on se retrouve dans un peu plus d'un mois !

Cœur sur vous, j'espère que tout ira bien pour vous ! :coeur:

EK.


	12. Un de plus

ME REVOILA. Oui, je suis en retard, figurez-vous que, bah, je pensais pouvoir écrire plus, mais en fait non x) J'ai qu'un chapitre d'avance sauf que je ne pouvais plus vous faire attendre. Vous êtes vraiment trop adorables, et vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et, face à tant d'enthousiasme, je cède ! Vous méritez d'avoir la suite :coeur:

Vous savez que je vous aime ?

 _RAR :_

 _Maeva :_ J'ai adoré, comme d'habitude, car c'est toujours aussi ben écrit et entrainant. J'aime beaucoup le neologisme aussi, c'est cool.

J'espère qu'ils vont retrouver Aident avant que il meurt ou que quiconque meurt, sinon je vais encore pleurer comme une grosse madeleine débile devant son téléphone  
Je suis aussi très contente de l'entrée d'Allison dans le cercle, ça donne des idées sympa en perspective (en tout cas dans ma tête)  
Sinon, je me demandais si la suite de Can You Handle That arriverait bientôt ?  
Voilà, merki pour ce merveilleux chapitre et bonne chance pour ton oral et tes partielles prochaines.

 _\+ Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes ! Et je sus contente que les néologismes te plaisent ! J'avoue y passer beaucoup de temps :) Mon but n'est pas de vous faire pleurer, mais je ne peux rien promettre à ce niveau-là, désolée ^^ Pour CYHT, je suis désolée de te dire qu'elle ne va pas arriver tout de suite ! Je suis une fille très dispersée et je me suis inscrite dans la Sterek's Pack Fest, un projet qui consiste en un approvisionnement massif de Sterek, en écrits/fanarts du coup, je vais me concentrer dessus en même temps que Sparkles et Have We Met... Mais je n'abandonne pas CHYT, certainement pas !_

 _Merci à toi pour ta review ! Plein plein de bisous !_

 _Eowin (sérieuuux ?)_ _:_ *Win, qui sait pas si elle est connectée et qui lit depuis tout à l'heure sans laisser de reviews, mais qui là, ne peux pas passer a côté*

GIIIIILLES ! *couine et saute partout* Va peut-être falloir que je termine Buffy un jour, hein.  
\- et ce soir, je relis tout et je laisses des reviews ! * repartir en lançant des cœurs*

 _\+ Oui, Giles mdrrr ! VA VITE VOIR LA FIN DE LA SERIE HÉRÉTIQUE VA ! Zoubi :coeur:_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! On se retrouve Jeudi dans deux semaines ! (Oui, on est vendredi, ai-je mentionné que j'étais en retard ?)

 _~ Enjoy your reading ~_

* * *

 **Un de plus**

Stiles est en classe d'économie quand ça lui arrive. Son souffle s'accélère, son cœur s'emballe, ses mains tremblent. Des images flashent devant ses yeux agrandis. Des images d'horreur. Des souvenirs.

Ooo0ooO

 _Dimanche 3 Avril._

 _Après s'être débarrassé du sortilège qui les paralysait dans leur plus grande peur, ils se sont tous dirigés à la clinique vétérinaire pour raconter à leur Maître de Coven ce qui leur est arrivé, pour lui détailler les teneurs du sortilège et peut-être trouver une signature olfactive correspondante à ce qu'il a peut-être déjà croisé. Parce que les Sorciers ont, apparemment, une magie spécifique et unique, qui a sa propre odeur. Derek semble pouvoir la capter, cette odeur particulière de la magie du Sorcier qui les mène en bateau._

 _Sauf que quand ils entrent dans la clinique, tout est éteint et silencieux. Pas de bruit de feuille que l'on tourne, pas de couinement d'animaux, ni de bruit de cage. Un silence funèbre. Un pressentiment les prend tous aux tripes, mais Stiles décide de l'ignorer et avance rapidement à travers la pièce pour entrer dans l'arrière-boutique. Une tâche sombre attire son attention. Il contourne la table._

 _Il reste inerte devant la vision horrifiante qui s'offre à lui. Il est rejoint par les autres il entend Erica sangloter et vomir pour la seconde fois de la soirée il entend Peter et Derek gronder férocement il entend son père jurer et frapper sur la table il entend le hoquet d'horreur d'Allison il entend l'exclamation choquée de Scott. Et il ne bouge pas, ne dit rien, ne réagit pas. Pas tout de suite, il ne peut pas._

 _Allison manque, elle aussi, de rendre le peu que contient son estomac en voyant le corps d'Alan Deaton étalé sur le sol froid de sa clinique. Il est coupé en deux, au niveau de la taille. Des bouts d'organes qu'elle ne veut pas identifier jonchent le carrelage, parcourant l'espace entre le haut du corps et le bas, comme pour le relier comme il devrait l'être. Une marre immense de sang entoure le cadavre Alan était d'une belle couleur chocolat, son corps est à présent d'une pâleur écœurante, presque bleu. Elle finit par fermer les yeux pour se soustraire à cette violence, cette souffrance à la mort. Sans réfléchir, elle cache son visage dans le cou de la personne la plus proche, cherchant un réconfort qu'elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir avoir dans l'immédiat tant son cerveau baigne dans l'affreux mélange de dégoût, d'horreur et de douleur._

 _Scott réceptionne Allison dans un état second. Il se tient droit, tendu, comme si, s'il se relâchait, il risquait de s'effondrer, de pleurer, de hurler ou de frapper, voire les trois en même temps. Il ne peut pas croire qu'il a un vrai cadavre devant lui. Il en a vu des tas à la télévision, dans les films, les séries ou les informations. Mais il n'en a jamais vu en vrai, pas réellement, pas juste à ses pieds. Cela le révulse, et lui donne un goût amer dans la bouche. Il se doute de l'auteur de ce crime immonde. Et la colère, l'envie de vengeance, court dans ses veines._

 _Peter est dans le même état d'esprit. Cinq ans. Cela fait cinq ans qu'il connaît – connaissait – Deaton. Il a appris à apprécier le côté mystérieux de l'homme, son intelligence, sa volonté d'apprendre la vie aux adolescents dotés d'un destin peu commun, sa gentillesse, son intégrité, sa force d'esprit, sa conviction, sa combativité, son courage… Il en était venu à le considérer comme un ami. Et cet ami gît là, mort, presque à ses pieds. D'abord, on lui enlève sa Sorcière, et ensuite, on tue un de ses amis. La soif de sang du Familier est plus forte que jamais, et une seule chose pourra la satisfaire : la mort. Les responsables de ce bordel n'en ont plus pour très longtemps. Il est un prédateur. Et il va se mettre en chasse._

 _Derek s'approche de Stiles, ressentant ses états d'âme. Il n'a pas l'habitude de sentir autant de sentiments négatifs de la part de son Sorcier. C'est presque aberrant toute la violence qui tempête sous son crâne. Il sait d'instinct qu'il est en train de prendre un mauvais chemin et que tout va se jouer là pour son Maître. S'il franchit la limite – laquelle, Derek n'en est pas sûr – il sera perdu. Il pose alors sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles qui tourne vers lui un regard noyé sous la fureur. Tout pour ne pas ressentir la peine et la douleur que la mort d'Alan lui inflige._

 _\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, commence le Familier brun, l'air plus sérieux que jamais._

 _\- Je le vengerai, martèle le jeune Sorcier, les dents serrées, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes contenues._

 _\- Et après ? Lui demande Derek avec calme._

 _Il sait que les grands discours sont toujours beaux et touchants. Il sait aussi qu'ils sont inutiles lorsque l'on souffre vraiment. Il ne raisonnera pas Stiles avec un long discours sur la dangerosité de la vengeance, quand bien même il soit criant de vérité._

 _\- Quoi ? Rétorque l'intéressé, ne comprenant pas où son Familier veut en venir._

 _\- Après, tu feras quoi ? Tu vas retrouver les coupables, tu vas les tuer, et après ? Tu vas retourner à ta petite vie ? Tu vas pouvoir te regarder dans le miroir tous les matins ? Tu es prêt, réellement prêt, à tuer de tes propres mains ? A enlever la vie à des êtres vivants ?_

 _Stiles ne prend même pas le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre, sentant sa détermination vaciller._

 _\- Oui !_

 _Ils savent tous deux que c'est un mensonge, et Derek se contente de le regarder avec une certaine déception dans les yeux. Il sait que Stiles se ment à lui-même pour éviter la peur qui s'insinue sournoisement en lui, se mêlant à la douleur et à la tristesse. Il va falloir du courage à son Sorcier pour affronter ses sentiments et ne pas choisir la facilité haïr est épuisant, ça demande beaucoup d'énergie, de volonté mais c'est tellement facile… Et il espère que son Maître n'a pas de temps à perdre avec tout cela._

 _\- Moi je le ferai, intervient Peter en grondant._

 _Derek lui lance un regard noir, de ceux qui veulent dire « Ferme ta gueule putain tu m'aides pas là ! ». Sauf que son oncle l'ignore royalement et sort de la clinique au pas de charge. Le Familier brun sait que Peter est capable de tuer, qu'il n'en ressentira aucun remord s'il pense cela justifié. Il pousse un long soupir fatigué, mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, le Shérif intervient, rappelant à tous sa présence._

 _\- Partez d'ici, les enfants (évidemment, il ne s'adresse pas à Derek avec cette appellation), c'est une scène de crime, je dois la signaler et… Appeler le médecin légiste._

Ooo0ooO

Scott regarde son meilleur ami – plus ou moins le seul ami qu'il a depuis qu'il est arrivé à Beacon Hills, en fait – avec une inquiétude grandissante il voit ses doigts se serrer sur chaque côté du bureau, tellement fort que les jointures deviennent blanches il entend sa respiration déjà difficile se faire encore plus laborieuse. Il n'attend pas plus longtemps pour lever la main, interrompre Finstock et signaler l'état critique du jeune Stilinski. Rapidement, il est chargé de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, ce qu'il s'empresse de faire en essayant de ne pas paniquer devant l'ampleur de la crise de son ami. Il n'a jamais assisté à une crise de panique, et il doit dire qu'il est impressionné et qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire pour aider Stiles.

Alors qu'ils passent devant les toilettes, le jeune Sorcier bifurque brusquement pour s'y réfugier, s'effondrant au sol. Il se traine jusqu'à un mur pour s'y adosser et prend sa tête entre ses mains, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux relevés.

\- Stiles ! S'écrie Scott en s'accroupissant près de lui. Il faut qu'on aille voir l'infirmière…

\- Stiles !

La porte des toilettes s'ouvre brusquement pour laisser apparaître Derek qui s'empresse de les rejoindre. Il a senti la panique de son Maître et a parcouru le lycée pour le retrouver.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi fa…, commence Scott, très vite interrompu par le Familier, lui évitant de tomber dans une logorrhée amenant inévitablement à la panique.

\- Retourne en classe, je m'en occupe.

\- Mais, je dois l'emmener à l'infirmerie, persiste le brun à la mâchoire de travers.

\- J'ai dit : « retourne en classe, je m'en occupe », gronde Derek en réponse, lançant un regard rouge à l'adolescent.

Qu'on l'empêche de prendre soin de son Sorcier commence légèrement à le mettre sur les nerfs, et Scott doit le sentir puisqu'il n'insiste plus et marmonne un « D'accord, d'accord, je dirai à Finstock que l'infirmière l'a gardé… » avant de s'éclipser pour faire ce qu'on lui a dit.

Derek se concentre pleinement sur son Maître, s'assoit en face de lui et lui parle doucement, à voix haute, et via leur lien mental. Il le rassure autant qu'il peut, essayant de chasser les images morbides de sa tête pour les remplacer par d'autres plus plaisantes. Il faut bien dix minutes pour que la crise passe. Et juste après, Stiles craque. Il se met à pleurer silencieusement, exprimant enfin sa peine et sa douleur. Le Familier se déplace à ses côtés et le prend dans ses bras pour le bercer doucement.

\- Je-je sais plu-plus quoi-quoi fair-re De-Derek, sanglote le Sorcier en cachant autant qu'il le peut son visage dans son cou. Il-il sa-savait t-tout et on-on va-va faire qu-quoi san-sans lui ?

Le brun caresse délicatement ses cheveux, son autre main posée sur le genou de Stiles pour le réconforter.

\- Tu vas y arriver, Stiles. Tu es un bon Sorcier, tu es intelligent, et il te faisait confiance, lui répondit-il à voix basse. Si Deaton croyait en toi, tu devrais en faire tout autant. Il t'a fait ouvrir et diriger un Cercle. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il avait une bonne raison de le faire ?

Le silence – relatif, vu les bruits de sanglots et de reniflements – lui répond. Il faut presque une minute entière pour que Stiles comprenne le sens des mots qu'il a entendu.

\- Tu-tu veux d-dire qu'il m'a… Fo-formé ? Questionne-t-il, incertain.

\- Oui, je pense qu'il a doucement commencé à t'enseigner la bonne manière de faire de la Magie, de faire des recherches, de comprendre les choses. Je pense que tu es un Emissaire, et que Deaton te guidait sans en donner l'air, raison pour laquelle il te paraissait si mystérieux.

La révélation laisse le jeune muet. Il se met à réfléchir activement, se remémorant tous les cours et chasses passés avec l'Emissaire. Tous les moments où Deaton paraissait en savoir plus, en savoir trop, et ne pas en dire assez. Toutes ces nuits qu'il a passées à faire des recherches dans ses livres de Magie et de Sorcellerie, sur Internet, dans de vieux grimoires poussiéreux. Toutes ces potions qu'il avait été obligé d'inventer, ou plutôt d'améliorer, parce que le noir leur donnait des informations contraires les unes aux autres… Ça lui parait tellement évident maintenant. Deaton l'a entraîné.

Mais ça ne veut en aucun cas dire qu'il sait ce qu'il va faire maintenant que son mentor n'est plus là.

\- La première chose à faire, et qui me paraît sensée, l'aide Derek sans cesser de le caresser, c'est de reformer le Coven, et de solidifier nos liens. Nous avons besoin d'être à nouveau unis si on veut avoir l'espoir de vaincre ceux qui s'amusent avec nous.

Stiles l'écoute à peine tant il est plongé dans sa réflexion. En réalité, une pensée a surgi sous son crâne sans prévenir et, de peur de la perdre, il n'a pas prêté de réelle attention au discours de son Familier. Qui ne s'en offusque pas, écoutant le fil qui se déroule dans l'esprit de son Sorcier.

\- Tu nous as bien dit, samedi, que tu sentais l'odeur du clou de girofle et du soufre partout ? L'interroge l'adolescent en se redressant, séchant rapidement ses joues de toute trace humide restante.

\- C'est exact.

\- Où exactement ? Le presse-t-il, son idée commençant à faire sens dans sa tête.

Derek prend une minute pour réfléchir, minute qui menace de tuer le Sorcier d'impatience. Il se sent comme un génie sur le point de faire une grande découverte. Vous savez, quand vous vous sentez vraiment proche de trouver la solution du problème de maths qui vous a pris la tête pendant deux heures, ce moment où il ne vous reste plus qu'un seul calcul à faire pour tout résoudre et que votre calculatrice est absolument trop lente ? Eh bien, Stiles est dans cette urgence-là.

\- La première fois où je l'ai vraiment remarquée, c'est le mardi de la rentrée, commence le Familier avant que son Maître ne l'interrompe.

\- Quand j'ai frappé Jackson !

Le brun fronce les sourcils en essayant de détailler au maximum le souvenir qu'il a de son intervention dans le couloir du lycée. Il hoche finalement la tête pour acquiescer : oui c'est bien à ce moment-là qu'il l'a vraiment sentie. Sauf qu'il ne voit pas où Stiles veut en venir, son esprit est devenu tortueux et plus complexe encore ; des idées explosent de tous les côtés, certaines sont rejetées, d'autres modifiées, d'autres fusionnées c'est un vrai bordel – si vous le permettez. Il se relève brusquement, manquant de mettre un coup dans le nez du Familier, et quitte les toilettes, rapidement suivi par le brun.

\- Stiles, attends ! Le retient Derek, inquiet.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, je, j'ai un truc à vérifier, c'est d'une importance extrême, et je, faut que j'y aille !

\- Laisse-moi t'accompagner, argumente le brun, les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il essaye de comprendre le raisonnement de son Sorcier.

\- Non, reste ici, j'ai besoin que tu veilles sur les autres. Garde surtout un œil sur Jackson, et préviens Boyd de rester près de lui, et trouve Isaac et Danny, dis-leur de venir chez moi ce soir, oh et dis-le aussi à Jackson, il faut le convaincre de venir, et… En fait, trouve tout le monde, et amène-les à la maison, il faut que je leur parle !

Le Sorcier tourne les talons et se presse à travers les couloirs pour sortir du lycée sans être vu, alors que Derek soupir et retourne à son travail, attendant la sonnerie pour chercher les adolescents.

Stiles se précipite sur le parking afin de rejoindre sa Jeep quand il le sent. Quelque chose ne va pas, son esprit se brouille pendant un instant, il est étourdi, comme si son emprise sur la réalité se relâchait soudainement et qu'il n'était plus réellement conscient de ce qui l'entourait. En fait, c'est comme un malaise. Quand il reprend conscience de ce qui l'entoure, il a un vide au fond de lui. Un vide qu'il peut très facilement identifier. C'est la place qu'occupe normalement son Familier.

Derek vient de se faire enlever à son tour.

* * *

Gnéééééééééééééééééééé ! Je suis vilaine, je le sais, c'est un fait établi à présent lol ! Mais je vous aime !

*Part avant de s'en prendre plein la tête*

A jeudi dans deux semaineeeees !

Love,

EK.


	13. Priez

BONJOUR.

Je sais que je suis en retard, et je m'en excuse mais la semaine dernière je n'ai pas pu poster et je me suis dit que poster le jour de mon anniversaire serait cool du coup ! Donc me voilà aujourd'hui :D

Je blablate pas trop, j'ai des trucs à faire aujoud'hui, mais je tiens juste à vous dire que je répondrais à vos reviews plus tard et que je vous aime :coeur:

 **ATTENTION :** Il ne reste que deux chapitres après celui-ci ! Et oui, mes amis, il faut une fin à tout, et ce gros bébé arrive bientôt à terme. Tout se démêlera dans le dernier chapitre, le 15, que je n'ai pas encore écrit... Ça me rend triste...

Bon, je vous laisse lire !

 _~ Enjoy your reading ~_

* * *

 **Priez**

Stiles est assis sur le goudron, dos à sa voiture, il tremble et suffoque. Il se souvient vaguement avoir appelé son père, mais la seule chose qu'il sait avec certitude c'est qu'il a pleuré. Ses joues sont encore humides de larmes, et sa respiration saccadée contient toujours des sanglots. Il ne peut pas… Il ne peut pas être loin de Derek, il ne sait plus comment penser, obnubilé par l'absence de son Familier. Il est perdu. C'est un sentiment très déroutant il sait ce qu'il doit faire, ou plutôt ce qu'il devait faire avant… _ça_ , il sait où il est, pourquoi il y est, et pourtant, il est perdu comme si rien n'avait de sens. Et il ne comprend plus.

\- Stiles ! Bon sang, Stiles ! S'écrit le Shérif en sortant de sa voiture, à moitié soulagé de voir son fils sain et sauf, et à moitié inquiet de le trouver dans un état proche de la catatonie.

Le Sorcier ne bouge pas, son regard fixé dans le vide, comme absent. Le quinquagénaire s'accroupit devant lui, tout en lui parlant. N'obtenant aucune réponse à ses questions, le Shérif ne fait pas dans la dentelle et gifle son fils, juste assez fort pour le faire cligner des yeux et le ramener dans leur monde.

\- Stiles, j'ai besoin que tu te concentres, d'accord ? J'ai besoin que tu sois complètement opérationnel. On va les retrouver, tous, mais pour ça, il faut que tu m'aides, tu veux bien ? Fiston, ils ont besoin de toi.

L'adolescent regarde son père en silence avant de hocher lentement la tête, déglutissant difficilement.

\- Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, lui indique le Shérif en le relevant pour le conduire jusqu'à la voiture de patrouille. Tu n'es pas en état de conduire, on demandera à Scott de ramener la Jeep, laisse les clés sous le capot.

Ooo0ooO

John a conduit Stiles au premier étage de leur maison, au fond du couloir qui mène à sa chambre. A côté de la porte en bois se trouve une pièce que le jeune Sorcier a toujours cru être un placard à balais. Sauf que quand son père prend la parole, il se rend compte de toutes les choses qu'il ne savait pas sur sa propre famille.

\- Quand tu étais petit, tu étais curieux et tu aimais toucher à tout. Ta mère avait l'habitude de cacher ses ingrédients magiques et ses bouquins dangereux.

Le Shérif ouvre la porte qui a été verrouillée depuis trop longtemps. Stiles peut alors voir l'étendue des possessions de sa mère. Les murs sont recouverts d'étagères, elles-mêmes remplies de tout un tas de choses : des fioles, des plantes, des grimoires, des herbes sèches, des pots, des amulettes et même des pattes de lapin et de grenouilles… Et encore, il ne peut pas tout voir de là où il est. Il pensait que son père lui avait déjà donné tous les livres de sa mère. Visiblement, il se trompait.

\- Claudia était d'une intelligence redoutable, mais il y a eu une fois, une seule, où elle n'a pas su quoi faire. Elle avait besoin d'aide, et personne vers qui se tourner pour la trouver du moins personne d'assez puissant. Alors, elle a trouvé, ou créé, elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire, une formule combinée à un sort, pour… Eh bien, pour entrer en communication avec Malhéda. Elle l'a écrite dans un grimoire que sa mère lui avait transmis, qui elle-même l'avait reçu de sa mère. Elle a ensuite protégé ce grimoire pour que seul un membre de sa lignée puisse l'ouvrir…

Cette dernière phrase fait réagir le jeune Sorcier qui n'a pas décoché un mot depuis… L'incident.

\- Elle devait être fan de _Charmed_ , commente-t-il, presqu'amusé.

\- De quoi ? Relève le Shérif, confus.

\- _Charmed_. Tu sais, la série, avec les trois sœurs sorcières, les Halliwell, qui ont hérité du Livres Des Ombres, un livre que leur ancêtre a protégé par un sort empêchant les démons ou tout être mal intentionné de l'approcher…

Vu le regard d'incompréhension de son père, il ne doit pas connaître. Stiles laisse tomber un « Peu importe » et s'engage dans la pièce pour y observer ce qu'elle contient.

\- Si je ne t'ai jamais montré l'existence de cet endroit, c'est parce que ta mère m'avait fait promettre d'attendre le bon moment, continue d'expliquer le Shérif. Elle m'a dit que je saurais ce qu'elle voulait dire quand il arriverait. Et il est arrivé, apparemment. Le moment où tu as besoin d'être guidé le moment où tu dois faire appel à la Déesse Mère.

Le jeune Sorcier se tourne vers son père, les yeux écarquillés, la peur et l'angoisse brillant au fond de ses prunelles caramel. Il retient sa respiration sous l'appréhension lorsqu'il s'imagine faire ce que son père vient de lui dire. Il se met alors à vivement secouer la tête de gauche à droite refusant d'accepter les propos du Shérif.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, croit-il bon de préciser, comme si son mouvement de tête et son expression ne renseignaient pas assez sur son avis.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux, contre son père, retenant un soupir de lassitude. Il faut que tu commences à te voir de la manière dont nous te voyons. Tu es quelqu'un qui est capable, Stiles, et j'ai la conviction que tu peux faire ce que la plupart ne peuvent que rêver. Malhéda t'a permis d'accéder au rang de _Raer'hade_ sans avoir besoin d'accomplir la cérémonie et le rituel. Ne peux-tu pas croire en toi si la Déesse Mère elle-même le fait ?

Stiles n'a rien à répondre à cela. Il reste persuadé que le sort ne fonctionnera pas et qu'il n'est pas digne d'espérer pouvoir adresser la parole à la Déesse. Il lui semble que seules les Prophétesses sont autorisées à recevoir la parole Divine, et même là, elles n'entendent que les prophéties que leur souffle Fat'Uma, la Déesse du Temps et de la Destinée, pas la voix de la Déesse Mère.

Vous ne vous rendez probablement pas compte de qui est Malhéda. Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Malhéda est la Déesse à l'origine du Monde, c'est Elle qui l'a créé. Elle est l'Essence même du Monde. Les Sorciers La nomment donc Déesse Mère car c'est Elle qui leur a donné la vie, ainsi qu'à chaque créature vivante et chaque plante. Ils se sentent comme des êtres élus, privilégiés par le Divin Sacré, puisqu'Elle les a vus dignes de porter en eux l'Etincelle. Elle leur a insufflé la Magie. Dans l'ancien temps, ils racontaient une légende à propos de la Création des Sorciers. Selon le mythe, la Déesse Mère se penchait au-dessus du berceau de l'enfant et plongeait son regard dans le sien pour sonder son âme et la juger. Elle estimait alors sa capacité à utiliser l'énergie qui l'entoure avant de décider de lui donner ou non l'Etincelle.

Pour le commun des mortels – athées ou agnostiques –, cela se rapporterait plus ou moins à rencontrer sa star favorite dans un endroit privé pour tranquillement taper la discut'. Excepté que là, l'être en question est une créature surpuissante et plus vieille que le monde, capable de tout, au courant de tout, et juge et bourreau. Autant vous dire que Stiles ne se sent pas hyper rassuré quand il se dit qu'il va devoir faire appel à la plus grande des Divinités. Il ne se sent pas de taille il va même jusqu'à penser que ce serait arrogant de sa part de se sentir confiant et digne d'un tel rituel. Il n'est que Stiles, un Sorcier débrouillard au cœur d'un événement qui le dépasse. En quoi est-il différent des autres Sorciers ? Qu'est-ce qui lui permet de se distinguer autant ? Pourquoi serait-il celui qui est capable de le faire ? Il n'est pas meilleur que la masse, ni plus digne que qui que ce soit de quoi que ce soit. Il ne comprend pas la foi qu'ont les autres en lui. Il serait prétentieux en disant qu'il est spécial, et il serait menteur en le disant, parce que ce ne serait pas vrai et qu'il n'y croit même pas.

\- Fils, crois-moi, tu peux le faire. Crois-tu que la Déesse Mère soit inaccessible pour ceux qu'Elle a créés ? Ou pour tout autre être qui lui demande de l'aide ? Tout être bon, j'entends. Une personne qui n'a à cœur que le bien d'autrui, tout comme Elle. Tu ne risques rien à le faire, continue le Shérif, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son unique enfant.

Seul le silence lui répond pendant quelques minutes, avant que Stiles ne dise doucement :

\- Je risque d'échouer.

John regarde l'adolescent – qui a cet air perdu d'un enfant se sentant inutile et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il fait là –, une lueur de compréhension allumant ses prunelles. Il comprend sa progéniture quand il a rencontré Claudia, il se pensait indigne d'elle et incapable d'être ce qui serait le mieux pour la Sorcière, lui qui n'était qu'humain. Elle était brillante, magnifique, d'une joie communicative elle était d'une telle perfection pour lui… Il avait eu peur de la décevoir, et Stiles ressent la même chose, depuis qu'il sait être Sorcier. Le Shérif aurait dû s'en apercevoir, lui qui a expérimenté ça auparavant, mais il n'a rien vu jusqu'ici. Stiles le cache bien, mais il a toujours peur de les décevoir quoi qu'il fasse, il ne se pense pas assez bon pour le faire.

\- Stiles, écoute-moi. Echouer n'est pas un mal tu peux tirer une expérience, une leçon, d'un échec. Tu ne le sais probablement pas, mais lorsque j'ai voulu entrer dans l'école de police, en sortant du lycée, j'ai échoué à passer l'examen. Deux fois. Mais j'ai persévéré, parce que j'avais besoin de me prouver à moi-même et au monde entier que je pouvais le faire. Je crois que c'est pour cela que ta mère est tombée amoureuse de moi, malgré mes échecs. J'espère que tu es conscient que personne ne t'en voudra si tu n'y arrives pas du premier coup, ni même du cinquantième. Tant que tu continues d'essayer et que tu ne baisses pas les bras. Tant que tu fais tout ce qui t'es possible.

L'adolescent déglutit difficilement, ému.

\- Mais des vies dépendent de moi, papa. Lydia, Aiden, et maintenant Derek… Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver…

John lui sourit doucement en serrant son épaule.

\- C'est ça la beauté du Coven, Stiles : tu n'es pas obligé d'y arriver seul. Vous pouvez le faire ensemble, et tu le sais. Demande conseil à la Malhéda, et si je peux bien te promettre une chose, c'est qu'importe ce qu'Elle te dira, ou combien cela te semble confus, tu y verras plus clair après ça.

Stiles hoche la tête. Son père a réussi à le convaincre il va procéder au rituel. John tend le bras pour écarter des livres, soulève un pan du meuble en bois et en sort un grimoire à l'aspect ancien… Non, en réalité, sa famille ne semble pas assez clichée pour faire un grimoire à la couverture reliée, aux pages jaunies par le temps et craquelées. Le livre est simple, à la couverture en cuir rouge sombre – la couleur du sang –, et lorsque Stiles l'ouvre, il remarque que les pages sont couleur crème, avec des interlignes assez petits et très peu marqués. La marge est à droite, étonnamment, même si elle ne doit pas servir vu l'utilisation qui est faite du cahier. Son aspect général est tellement banal qu'on ne soupçonnerait pas qu'il y a des sorts et des formules dedans. En le feuilletant rapidement, il peut même apercevoir des sortilèges. Les différentes détentrices du livre sont identifiables à la couleur et à la façon d'écrire. Son arrière-grand-mère, celle qui a commencé ce cahier, a une écriture très calligraphiée et soignée, elle écrivait sûrement avec une plume et un encrier il imagine sans peine une vieille femme écrivant sur un secrétaire en bois, à la lueur d'une bougie, trempant sa plume d'oie dans un encrier nacré, très fragile et d'une valeur inestimable. Sa grand-mère, pour sa part, écrivait à l'encre noire et au stylo à plume, semble-t-il ses traits sont allongés, ses boucles, parfaites, et son écriture, penchée. Sa mère, elle, écrivait au stylo à bille bleu son écriture est droite et arrondie, les lettres se conforment un peu plus à celles produites par un ordinateur, et sont légèrement espacées.

Sans un mot, il continue de feuilleter le livre, repérant le rituel qu'il cherche. _Deae Vocatus_. Il sourit devant le nom que sa mère a donné au rite, littéralement « L'appel de la Déesse », en latin. Il se souvient qu'elle a toujours été fascinée par cette langue morte européenne, et qu'elle en aimait la consonance. Heureusement pour lui, le texte n'est pas en latin, cela dit, il n'est pas non plus dans une langue connue. C'est une langue que les Sorciers ont dérivé du latin, en lui donnant des sonorités plus celtiques. En somme, ils ont essayé de combiner la langue des Romains avec celle de leurs « ennemis », les Celtes. Ce qui donne des mots et des phrases compliquées qu'un être humain ou autre créature n'étant pas Sorcier ou n'ayant pas reçu une éducation de Sorcier, n'a aucun moyen de comprendre.

Il est assez rare de trouver des sorts et formules en _Draofica_ – un mélange de « draoidh » en gaélique (sorcier), et « venefica » en latin (magique) –, la langue ancienne que pratiquaient les Sorciers, au Moyen-Âge. Le plus souvent, ils n'en conservent que le nom d'origine, mais le rituel ou le sort associé est traduit dans la langue du Sorcier qui souhaite l'exécuter. Certains Sorciers pensent que de prononcer l'intégralité du rite dans sa langue d'origine, en _Draofica_ , le rend plus puissant, plus efficace. Sa mère devait en faire partie puisqu'elle a rédigé le _Deae Vocatus_ entièrement en _Draofica_. Il lit attentivement les annotations faites à côté – en français cette fois-ci –, donnant le matériel dont il doit se servir pour ce rituel.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve dans sa cave, à genoux sur le sol, assis sur ses talons, au centre du symbole de Malhéda qu'il a dessiné à la craie violette. Son symbole évoque un cercle (représentation de la perfection et de la continuité) d'où sort une Etincelle à six éclats. Stiles est au centre du cercle et de l'Etincelle, dont les extrémités à l'intérieur sont ponctuées par des bougies d'un violet lavande brûlant doucement. Il inspire profondément pour calmer son angoisse. Après cela, il se redresse sur ses pieds, attrape le petit bouquet de sauge blanche en bâton et la brûle légèrement pour la faire se consumer. La fumée épaisse et blanche s'élève presque aussitôt et il s'y baigne pour purifier son corps avant d'en prendre de grandes goulées pour purifier son âme. Une fois cela fait, il éteint le bâton en le frottant sur le sol puis le pose et se réinstalle dans sa position initiale. Il doit maintenant prononcer le sort lié à la formule. Il inspire, ferme les yeux, et récite d'une voix solennelle :

\- « _Rogo, Ban-Dia, audire mo gai'rm. Tantum mea guth rach'ad tu, tantum mea airc sibh tac'tan et tagh con'dono una corona. A-gad scientia erit còrd'lutaris et ur admanitus duc'et mo animas perditur._ _Rogo, Ban-Dia, audi mo gai'rm_ » (Je Te prie, Déesse, d'entendre mon appel. Que ma voix aille jusqu'à Toi, que ma détresse Te touche et Te décide à m'accorder une audience. Ta sagesse me sera profitable et Tes conseils guideront mon âme égarée. Je t'en prie, Déesse, entend mon appel.)

Puis il attend. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il attend exactement, mais il attend. Probablement espérait-il un coup de tonnerre, un éclair, un bruit fort et soudain, des flashs de lumière, de la fumée, ou tout autre éléments accompagnant généralement l'arrivée d'un personnage mythique et surpuissant. Mais le silence l'entoure toujours et n'est troublé que par le bruit de sa propre respiration. Il se dit que ça n'a pas marché, et qu'il a échoué il n'a rien de spécial.

\- Tu peux toujours attendre, si tu penses que je m'embarrasse de telles dispositions pour venir à la rencontre d'un de mes enfants, _Careannan*_.

(*mon chéri en Draofica)

Stiles sursaute violemment en ouvrant précipitamment les yeux. Son regard caramel se pose instantanément sur la vieille femme qui lui fait face, assise en tailleur sur le sol. Sa peau est basanée et ses traits lui rappellent les anciennes tribus Indiennes qui étaient sur le sol américain avant l'arrivée des colons. Ses cheveux sont gris, très longs, et nattés, reposant sur ses épaules. Les vêtements qui couvrent son corps aux formes très rondes semblent traditionnels : une longue tunique en peau de daim avec par-dessus, un manteau fait de plumes d'oiseaux. Sa tête est cintrée par un bandeau en cuir perlés de ce qui ressemble à des pierres précieuses : un diamant au centre, encadré par un rubis à droite et un saphir à gauche, une émeraude à sa suite et de l'ambre de l'autre côté. Elle lui inspire immédiatement respect, déférence et confiance au-delà du possible. Elle donne l'impression d'être une mère douce, charitable et aimante. Une bouffée d'amour l'enveloppe et son angoisse disparait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Il est serein et en paix face à Malhéda, La Déesse Créatrice du Monde, Mère de toute Créature.

Il a vu beaucoup de représentations de la Déesse, mais jamais il n'a vu une image d'Elle ainsi. Même son visage ridé par les millénaires qui respire la sagesse n'est jamais apparu dans son livre.

\- J'apparais toujours selon l'image qu'a le Sorcier de moi, _Careannan_ , répond la Déesse avec un sourire chaleureux.

Stiles cligne des yeux, la bouche ouverte. Comment a-t-elle fait pour répondre à sa question ? Il n'a fait que la penser ! Peut-elle lire dans les pensées ? Oh mon dieu, si elle peut, le Sorcier est dans une sacrée panade il pense environ toutes les 10 secondes à quelque chose de sexuel ! Imaginez un peu de quoi il va avoir l'air devant la Grande Déesse ?! Et on ne parle même pas de la crédibilité qui va s'évaporer comme l'eau dans un volcan !

\- Non, _Careannan_ , je ne lis pas tes pensées, mais tu les projettes avec une telle force que je ne peux pas faire autrement que de les entendre. C'est pourquoi j'ai jugé utile de répondre à ton appel et de venir moi-même. J'ai entendu l'ampleur de ta terreur face à ton avenir.

Le Sorcier referme sa bouche et baisse la tête. Il doit avoir l'air tellement pathétique un enfant incapable de s'en sortir seul.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à demander de l'aide, Méadsriçk, continue calmement Malhéda.

\- Vous connaissez mon vrai prénom ? S'étonne immédiatement l'adolescent, avant que la phrase ne percute ses neurones et qu'il poursuive. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien de mal, mais si je ne peux pas me débrouiller seul, comment je vais faire plus tard ? Vous n'allez pas passer les soixante prochaines années – si je vis aussi longtemps – à me venir en aide…

Le visage basané, marqué par le temps, de Malhéda s'illumine d'amusement.

\- Bien sûr que non, _Careannan_ , je ne vais pas toujours venir en personne. Mais je ne suis jamais loin de mes enfants en détresse, pour les guider du mieux que je peux. Quelle mère serais-je si je vous abandonnais sur Terre sans aucun indice pour y vivre en paix ? Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, je connais ton vrai prénom, il est écrit sur ton aura. Et le cacher aux autres est une embûche à ta paix intérieure.

Stiles grimace et se frotte la nuque.

\- Je ne le cache pas vraiment, c'est juste que personne ne parviendrait à le prononcer de toute façon…, explique-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Si tu ne donnes pas aux autres la chance d'apprendre à le faire, comment peux-tu espérer qu'ils y arrivent ? Questionne justement la Déesse, un air de compréhension tirant ses traits.

Le Sorcier ne répond rien, plongé dans ses réflexions. L'interrogation le fait réfléchir et questionner sa vie entière. Oui, rien que ça. Combien de fois n'a-t-il pas tenté d'expliquer les choses aux autres afin de se faire comprendre ? Combien de fois a-t-il juste présumé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'essayer, et qu'il devait juste faire avec ? Lorsque Jackson et lui ont eu leur premier différent, par exemple. Une broutille il aimait Lydia de toute son âme et n'aurait jamais tenté de l'arracher à Jackson alors qu'elle était vraiment heureuse et amoureuse de lui, mais le Sorcier blond avait compris ses intentions de travers et Stiles n'avait pas cherché à le démentir, préférant être sarcastique plutôt que d'avouer devant l'être qui venait de l'insulter qu'il savait parfaitement n'avoir aucune chance. Il avait laissé les choses s'envenimer, parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu laisser une chance à Jackson de comprendre ce qui le motivait. Et depuis, lui et le blond se livrent une guerre débile qui ne fait que gaspiller leur énergie et rendre leurs rapports de plus en plus exécrables au point de menacer sévèrement la stabilité du Cercle et l'entente du Coven. Parce qu'il n'a rien expliqué ce jour-là, aujourd'hui il se retrouve avec trois de ses amis – dont l'un est son Familier, la moitié de son âme – retenus prisonniers par il ne sait qui, son Maître, Mentor et ami, mort d'une façon des plus barbares et un Cercle qui ne tient plus la route et menace de les tuer dans un Coven divisé. _Putain de bordel de merde, j'ai sacrément merdé_ ! Pense-t-il, ahuri et mortifié.

\- Pardon, s'excuse-t-il devant la Déesse.

Il sait qu'elle a entendu sa vulgarité et ça l'embarrasse.

\- Chaque décision a des conséquences, Méadsriçk, mais une fois prises, il ne sert à rien de revenir dessus plus tard, lui assure-t-elle ne faisant pas cas de ses propos intérieurs ni de son excuse. Tes décisions t'ont menées jusqu'ici, les regretter ne t'aiderait pas à changer les choses. Elles ont fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui, sers-t-en pour trouver une solution à ton problème.

\- Mais tout est ma faute, souffle-t-il, réalisant pleinement l'ampleur de ce qu'il a fait – ou plutôt, ce qu'il n'a pas fait.

\- Pas entièrement, tu n'étais pas seul, et tu avais tes circonstances. Là n'est pas la question, cependant. Tu m'as demandé de l'aide, et je vais te la donner. Ecoute-moi bien, je vais t'énoncer trois indices qui te mettront sur la voie, je ne peux pas faire plus.

Stiles hoche la tête et écoute religieusement la Déesse. Il comprend qu'elle ne peut pas lui donner la solution toute faite – même s'il aurait apprécié – et que c'est à lui de trouver comment sauver ses amis.

\- Premièrement, il y a un adage très connu qui dit « Ne te fie pas aux apparences ». Suis attentivement ce conseil les situations ou les personnes peuvent ne pas être ce qu'elles semblent au premier abord, ne prends rien pour acquis, même si tu en es témoin.

Le Sorcier fronce les sourcils, enregistrant attentivement l'information. Il aurait pu se douter de celle-ci, mais quelque chose lui dit que si la Déesse juge utile de le lui dire, c'est que récemment, quelque chose a pu se produire devant lui et que ce n'est pas ce qu'il paraît en premier. Même si pour l'instant, il n'a pas idée de quoi.

\- Deuxièmement, les pouvoirs des Sorciers viennent directement de leurs parents. Qui eux-mêmes en ont acquis de leurs parents.

L'adolescent se sent obligé d'intervenir, ne comprenant vraiment pas où Malhéda veut en venir.

\- Mais, ça devrait rendre les Sorciers beaucoup plus puissants au fil des générations, et vu que l'Essence est aussi vieille que le monde, à cette époque, nous devrions être d'une puissance phénoménale ! S'exclame-t-il, étonné.

\- Les pouvoirs ne s'accumulent pas, _Careannan_. Ils se transmettent. Lorsque j'ai donné l'Etincelle aux premiers Sorciers, j'ai choisi ceux qui pourraient en faire le meilleur usage, qui pourraient utiliser l'Essence qui les entouraient. Mais au fur et à mesure, l'Evolution à fait ce travail à ma place en en faisant un gène, dominant ou récessif. Par exemple, la lignée de ta mère a un gène dominant, celle de ton père, récessif. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ton père était si à l'aise avec cette partie du monde que d'autres ne connaissent pas ? Pourquoi il a choisi si férocement de devenir policier ?

Stiles cligne des yeux, réfléchissant intensément. Pour lui, son père est juste un homme d'un courage à toute épreuve et d'une ténacité inébranlable. Il ne se serait jamais douté que le Shérif qui lui sert de père puisse avoir une Etincelle étouffée…

\- Les personnes ayant ce gène récessif sont immanquablement attirées par les métiers de la protection et du soin, et restent souvent, consciemment ou non, près d'un Coven, où d'un Sorcier.

\- Mais ça veut dire que Melissa, la mère de Scott, possède aussi ce gène ?! S'écrit-il, comprenant pourquoi la Déesse lui a donné cet indice.

Il sait ce qui peut faire de l'information, il a déjà deux nouvelles idées en tête quant à ce qu'il va devoir faire. Il ne sait pas si la première idée est possible, mais il espère très fort, souhaitant que ça soit suffisant pour que ce soit réalisable.

\- Dernièrement, tu n'es jamais vraiment seul.

Le sens de ce dernier indice n'est pas très clair, cependant, il sait d'instinct que cette fois-ci, elle n'en dira pas plus. La Déesse se lève, s'approche de lui, et dépose un baiser sur son front.

\- Bonne chance, _Careannan_ , un long chemin s'étend devant toi, et il va te falloir du courage et de la force. Ta mère est fière de toi.

\- Ma… Ma mère ? Chuchote le Sorcier, la gorge nouée.

Malhéda lui sourit tendrement et lui caresse la joue.

\- Claudia t'observe depuis l'Autre-Monde, et elle est fière de l'homme que tu es en train de devenir. Sache qu'elle vous aime fort, toi et ton père.

Stiles sent ses joues devenir humides, mais il ne pourrait pas s'en soucier moins. Sa mère continue de veiller sur lui alors même qu'elle ne vit plus. Elle est tellement attachée à eux qu'elle n'a pas pu se résoudre à les attendre sagement de l'autre côté elle garde un œil sur eux, et peut-être même qu'elle essaye de les protéger. Il l'imagine, perchée sur un nuage, la tête penchée sur la Terre, riant aux éclats quand lui ou son père sont maladroits, comme elle avait l'habitude de rire, avant. Cette simple pensée le rend confiant en l'avenir. Si sa mère veille au grain, alors il va pouvoir assumer les responsabilités qui lui sont incombées sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé ni même qu'elles aient été rendues officielles. Il se sent serein.

\- Une dernière chose, _Careannan_ , fait la Déesse avec un sourire un peu plus espiègle. Ne néglige jamais ton instinct, et écoute toujours ton cœur.

Tout en disant cela, son index ridé et mate touche la poitrine du Sorcier, du côté gauche, et une douleur immense le parcourt. C'est comme une brûlure qui s'étend sur son pectoral, courant sur sa peau et _sous_ sa peau. Il a l'impression que des milliers de petites aiguilles percent son épiderme. Il se replie sur lui-même, sa tête touchant le sol devant lui, et soudain, tout disparait. La douleur, le contact, la présence tout. Lorsqu'il se redresse, la moindre trace de ce qui s'est passé a disparu. Il pourrait presque croire qu'il a halluciné. Le silence qui l'entoure lui semble trop bruyant, il lui vrille les oreilles.

Ses pensées se bousculent sous son crâne, ses idées sont nettes et précises, mais elles ne veulent pas s'ordonner selon un ordre de priorité. Il lui faut presque cinq minutes pour réussir à établir la liste de ce qu'il doit faire maintenant, et la liste des questions que cette entrevue avec la Déesse lui a apporté. « _Demande conseil à la Malhéda, et si je peux bien te promettre une chose, c'est qu'importe ce qu'Elle te dira, ou combien cela te semble confus, tu y verras plus clair après ça_. » C'était les paroles de son père, seulement quarante minutes plus tôt, et il a eu raison. Stiles y voit plus clair maintenant, mais il est confus. Un sentiment paradoxal très déplaisant sur lequel il préfère ne pas s'attarder.

Il a du pain sur la planche, et il doit s'y mettre immédiatement.

* * *

Merci de me lire, je vous aime fort !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :)

Cœur,

EK.


	14. Catastrophe

Comme sur HWM, j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je vous aime !

*Vacaaaaaances*

Hrm.

Chapitre 14 ! Sachez que les 15 et 16 sont écrits, et que ce seront les derniers de chez derniers pour Sparkles. Après finito ! Ça m'émeut, j'ai pas fini un truc depuis longtemps lol ! Elle aura duré, celle-ci !

Bon je me tais et je retourne à mes vacances, je vous aime et profitez bien si vous êtes en vacances ou courage si vous allez au boulot... Que ce chapitre vous donne la force nécessaire à affronter le jour qui vient ! :coeur:

* * *

 **Catastrophe**

Jackson sort de son cours d'anglais, mal-à-l'aise. Cela fait deux heures qu'il n'a pas croisé Boyd. Son Familier a l'habitude d'être discret et parfois totalement silencieux. Mais en contrepartie, il se montre toujours au détour d'un couloir, ou à la sortie de sa classe, pour lui montrer qu'il veille toujours sur lui. Et cela fait deux heures qu'il n'a aucune nouvelle. Il commence à s'inquiéter.

Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, le blond est très attentif aux besoins de son Familier. Il a l'air arrogant, et méprisant, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il l'est véritablement. Pas avec Boyd, du moins. Quand bien même il le relègue souvent en arrière-plan quand ils sont au lycée ou en public, cela ne veut en aucun cas dire qu'il l'ignore ou qu'il n'est pas en communication avec lui. Boyd le tempère, calme ses accès de colère et ses changements d'humeur trop fréquents.

Enfin, ça, c'était avant les dernières semaines. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui prend, mais il lui arrive de se mettre dans une telle colère qu'elle le surprend lui-même. Comme ce mardi quand il en est venu aux mains avec Stiles.

Dire qu'il ne porte pas le Sorcier dans son cœur serait un doux euphémisme. En réalité, il se sent menacé par Stiles du fait de sa proximité avec Lydia. Il sait que sa petite amie l'aime comme un frère et qu'elle n'a jamais rien envisagé avec lui, cependant il ne peut pas s'empêcher de craindre la dévotion qu'il avait un jour vu dans les yeux ambrés du jeune Stiles Stilinski de l'époque. Il ne se pense pas être capable un jour d'aimer autant Lydia, et il craint qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et qu'elle ne préfère quelqu'un qui sache l'aimer plus dignement qu'il ne le fait. C'est ce qui le motive à chaque dispute. Il veut la garder près de lui, il l'aime sincèrement – même si l'avouer est une autre paire de manches, surtout à lui-même – mais d'un autre côté, il sait que parfois, il la rend malheureuse et il ne souhaite que son bonheur, fusse-t-il avec un autre…

L'arrivée de Boyd dans sa vie lui a permis de voir les choses sous un autre angle. Son Familier lui avait fait calmement remarquer, un jour de réunion de Coven, que le regard de Stiles sur la rouquine avait radicalement changé. Il l'admire toujours autant, mais sans cette déférence dont il avait pu faire prendre dans ses tendres années, lorsqu'il était encore naïf et plein d'espoir. De plus, Lydia n'a d'yeux que pour le blond.

L'ours est le pragmatisme posé quand Jackson est le tempérament enflammé. Sans la présence du noir dans son sillage, il pourrait péter un plomb comme il ne l'a pas fait depuis qu'il a appris qu'il est adopté. Le fait qu'il ne sente plus Boyd dans son esprit n'est pas étrange, mais le mauvais pressentiment qui l'accompagne l'angoisse un peu.

Sauf que son inquiétude vire à la rage lorsqu'il ouvre son casier.

Il allait poser ses livres quand un papier plié en deux lui tombe dessus avant de s'échouer sur le sol. Fronçant les sourcils, regardant à droite et à gauche, il se baisse pour le ramasser. Il l'ouvre et lit ce qui y est inscrit.

« _Tu peux dire adieu à ton nounours._ »

Il froisse rageusement le morceau de papier, claque la porte en fer de son casier avec force et fonce au pas de charge pour sortir de l'établissement.

Ooo0ooO

Stiles est devant une porte en bois. Il hésite à frapper. Peut-être aurait-il dû rassembler les derniers membres du Cercle avant ? Il aurait peut-être dû établir un ordre de priorité et mettre « réunir les membres et reformer le Cercle » en tête des choses à faire ?

Alors qu'il est toujours en train de réfléchir, la porte s'ouvre devant lui, laissant apparaître une femme dans la cinquantaine, châtain, ses cheveux lisses tombant élégamment sur ses épaules.

\- Stiles ? S'étonne la femme, en l'observant.

Elle semble déçue, et le Sorcier ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Ses traits sont tirés par la fatigue, la tristesse et la peur. Elle avait espéré…

\- Bonjour, Madame Martin, fait-il en se sortant de ses pensées. Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais c'est d'une importance capitale.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Lydia ? S'empresse de demander Nathalie.

Stiles affiche une mine contrite et secoue doucement la tête. Non, il n'a rien trouvé sur l'endroit ou sur les personnes qui retiennent ses amis.

\- Je suis là parce que je crois que vous pourriez m'aider, répond-il doucement.

La déception orne à nouveau les traits de la mère de sa meilleure amie, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et qu'elle hoche la tête en s'écartant pour le faire entrer. Elle lui propose à boire et à manger, en bonne hôtesse, alors qu'elle brûle de savoir ce qu'elle peut faire pour retrouver son unique fille.

Finalement, Stiles prend la parole, l'air grave, assis sur le canapé, raide.

\- J'ai contacté la Déesse Mère, et elle m'a dit une chose qui m'a fait réfléchir. Nous héritons des pouvoirs de nos parents. Lydia est une Prophétesse. Ce qui veut dire…

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens et observe Nathalie se trémousser, mal-à-l'aise. Cela l'interpelle. C'est comme si la mère de famille avait quelque chose à cacher et qu'elle avait peur qu'on sache ce que c'est.

\- Je n'ai plus ce pouvoir, finit-elle par dire en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je crois être capable de vous le rendre, argue le Sorcier, légèrement hésitant.

Nathalie secoue la tête en soupirant.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Stiles. Les enfants héritent bien de nos pouvoirs, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils nous le volent. Si je n'ai plus ce pouvoir c'est pour une autre raison…

Il peut alors l'entendre murmurer « Si seulement Dydy était encore là », et il se tend d'avantage. Dydy… C'était le surnom de sa mère, Claudia. Des centaines de questions lui traversent alors l'esprit à une vitesse vertigineuse. Pourquoi parle-t-elle de sa mère ? Qu'est-ce que Claudia a à voir avec tout ça ?

\- Madame Martin, il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous voulez dire par-là. J'ai besoin d'en savoir le maximum si je veux espérer pouvoir sauver les membres du Cercle…

Nathalie a un nouveau soupir, mais lui explique l'histoire. La vraie histoire, pas celle qu'on lui a raconté, deux ans plus tôt.

Claudia était la Maîtresse du Coven de Beacon Hills elle le dirigeait avec brio, son Cercle étant composé de ses amis d'enfance. M. et Mme Martin, Mme Lahey, M. et Mme Reyes, mais également Deaton, son Emissaire, et John, son mari. Ils étaient ensemble depuis le lycée, et leur Cercle était paisible. Enfin, autant que possible avec le surnaturel.

\- Beacon Hills est bâti sur… Une porte, on va dire, explique Nathalie. Une porte qui permet de passer les différentes barrières des dimensions. Pour tout dire, les dimensions se superposent les unes aux autres, et elles sont semblables autour des « Portails », c'est-à-dire aux endroits permettant de passer d'une dimension à une autre, à l'aide d'une incantation, ou d'une invocation d'un être vivant dans un autre plan. Ce que je veux dire par-là, c'est que, même si les dimensions sont différentes sur le plan géographique, ainsi qu'au niveau de la faune et la flore, l'endroit où se trouve un Portail est identique sur chaque plan des dimensions. La même Forêt, partout dans le monde, et dans _tous_ les mondes. Chaque race, ou presque, à sa propre dimension dans laquelle vivre plus ou moins paisiblement. Quelque fois, une créature s'égare et passe un portail. Claudia insistait beaucoup pour qu'on ne blesse pas les créatures, même les plus malveillantes, et qu'on les renvoie dans leur dimension.

Nathalie a un sourire triste. Pourtant, elle ne s'attarde pas sur sa nostalgie ni sur les souvenirs qui n'aideraient pas Stiles. Aussi continue-t-elle son histoire. Une nuit, elle eut une vision montrant la mort de sa meilleure amie un _Mando Animus_ , un Vampire, se tenait près d'elle, une main autour de son cou, aspirant sa force vitale. Paniquée, elle alla trouver Claudia pour la prévenir de son funeste Destin, arguant que si la Déesse Fat'Uma lui avait envoyé cette vision, c'était qu'elles pouvaient l'éviter. Cependant, Claudia était loin d'être effrayée, mais elle se garda bien de se confier à Nathalie. A la place, elle lui intima de ne pas s'en faire, qu'elle lui expliquerait tout.

L'ex-Prophétesse apprit un peu plus tard que Claudia avait fait appel à Malhéda et que suite à cela, elle avait obtenue toutes les réponses dont elle avait besoin. Elle lui exposa un plan que Nathalie avait refusé avec véhémence. La Sorcière voulait laisser le Destin se dérouler comme dans la vision. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait senti une force et une aura agressive envahir la ville. Chaque être surnaturel présent pouvait la sentir sans pour autant la remarquer.

\- Une odeur de clou de girofle et de soufre ? Interrompt Stiles, le cœur battant.

Nathalie hoche lentement la tête.

\- Une force que Claudia savait plus forte que nous, commente tristement la mère de Lydia. Elle avait compris de qui il s'agissait, des rumeurs circulaient, les informations allaient vite. Le Coven d'Orlando, celui de Stalingrad, celui de Berlin, celui de Tokyo… Toujours la même histoire. A des époques différentes. Parfois, une centaine d'années séparaient les histoires de ces Covens, mais la manière de faire était la même. Elle n'avait aucun espoir pour nous, mais elle en avait pour la génération suivante. Pour vous.

Stiles n'en revient pas. Pendant deux ans, il a pensé que sa mère et son Familier avaient succombé sous le nombre d'ennemis, se battant vaillamment, mais en réalité, c'était loin de la vérité. Elle s'était sacrifiée, et elle l'avait abandonné. Sa mère avait consciemment décidé de mettre fin à ses jours. Entraînant son Familier avec elle…

Ooo0ooO

Lorsque Stiles se gare devant le garage de sa maison, il est déconnecté de la réalité. Tout ce que Nathalie lui a révélé à propos de sa mère, à propos des vraies conditions de sa mort, le met dans une colère noire tout en le rendant absolument abattu.

Il sort de sa voiture, claque sa portière, lorsqu'il se retrouve sur le sol, sans comprendre, le souffle coupé et une douleur lancinante dans tout le côté droit de son corps. Le temps qu'il comprenne, il est sur le dos, un poids sur lui, la mâchoire douloureuse après un coup particulièrement violent sur sa joue.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Ça t'amuse, hein ? C'était toi depuis le début, et tu t'es amusé avec nous ! Lui hurle une voix qu'il n'a aucun mal à reconnaître bien qu'il soit sonné. Où sont-ils ?! Réponds-moi, bordel ! Où tu les as planqués !

Un nouveau coup pleut sur son visage mais il intercepte le deuxième en se saisissant du poing qui comptait s'abattre sur lui. Un goût métallique envahit sa bouche et il sait que c'est son sang.

\- Putain de merde, Jackson, c'est quoi ton putain de problème ?! S'énerve-t-il en retour.

Il veut bien être gentil, mais là, faut pas abuser ! Il se fait agresser par cet arrogant connard, sans aucune raison apparente, alors il n'allait pas tendre l'autre joue. Il n'était pas chrétien, merci bien.

\- Mon problème ?! S'époumone le blond, essayant de le frapper à nouveau. Mon problème c'est que t'es un putain de traitre ! Tu vas me dire où tu les as emmenés ?!

Stiles esquive le poing en écartant sa tête juste à temps.

\- Mais merde, de quoi tu parles ?

\- De Lydia et Boyd !

Stiles ouvre la bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Boyd ? Pourquoi Boyd ? Me dit pas qu'ils l'ont aussi ?!

\- Comme si tu le savais pas ! Beugle Jackson, au-delà de la rage, secouant Stiles avec violence, lui cognant la tête contre le sol.

Le brun ferme prestement les yeux comme pour faire refluer la douleur qui lui envahit le crâne avant qu'il ne se mette réellement en colère. Déjà, il ne comprend pas ce que Jackson lui veut. Ensuite, il en a marre d'être secoué comme un prunier alors qu'il ne sait pas en quoi c'est légitime – quoi que, même si cela avait été légitime, il ne se serait pas laissé faire. Aussi, il laisse son Etincelle déverser l'Essence de Magie dans son corps pour repousser l'agression du blond, l'envoyant valdinguer deux mètres plus loin. Il se relève en s'époussetant, maintenant Jackson à bonne distance.

\- Maintenant, tu vas arrêter d'hurler à qui mieux mieux, tu vas arrêter de me frapper, et tu vas avoir la putain d'obligeance de m'expliquer correctement ce qu'il t'arrive. Et c'est non-négociable, fait calmement Stiles, les bras croisés, toisant son vis-à-vis avec froideur.

Un long silence suit la déclaration, Jackson le fixant avec une haine non dissimulée.

\- Si tu n'ouvres pas la bouche, je vais aller chercher l'information directement dans ta tête, c'est comme tu veux, l'informe-t-il durement.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, réplique immédiatement le blond, sur la défensive.

\- Tu paries ? Rétorque Stiles avec un fin sourire loin d'être joyeux.

Il prépare déjà son Essence, laissant un halo lavande entourer ses mains, quand Jackson se décide enfin à parler. De mauvaise grâce.

\- J'ai reçu une note dans mon casier. « _Tu peux dire adieu à ton nounours_ ». Il n'y a qu'une personne qui ait jamais appelé Boyd comme ça, grogne-t-il, les yeux plissés.

Stiles n'a pas besoin qu'il poursuive pour qu'il comprenne où il veut en venir.

\- Et donc tu as tout logiquement pensé que c'était moi, avec l'aide de Derek, qui avais fomenté tout ce bordel juste pour… Pour quoi, au juste ? M'amuser ? Faire du mal à ma meilleure amie ? Et à tous mes amis, membres d'un Cercle qui, s'il est instable, risquerait de me tuer, ainsi que tous les autres ? Et que, cerise sur le gâteau, j'allais mettre en scène l'enlèvement de Derek, pour que ça soit plus crédible ?

Le Sorcier a laissé tomber le masque impassible pour exprimer sa colère et son incrédulité. Alors, il sait que ses relations avec Jackson n'ont jamais été au beau fixe, mais de là à ce qu'il l'accuse d'être un traître, et d'avoir manigancé tout ça pour faire souffrir les personnes de qui il est le plus proche… Non.

\- Stiles !

Le susnommé se tourne légèrement pour voir arrivé, au bout de la rue, Scott, essoufflé. La mine inquiète de son ami ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

\- Je ne trouve plus Allison, ni Danny, ni Isaac, ni Erica, ni Boyd ! Je crois qu'ils ont tous été enlevés, lance l'adolescent à la mâchoire de travers, le souffle court.

Le cœur de Stiles manque un battement, horrifié.

Ooo0ooO

Dans le salon du Shérif se trouvent ce dernier, son fils, Scott, Jackson et Christopher. Il ne reste plus qu'eux cinq. Tous les autres sont portés disparus, Peter inclus, présumé enlevé en l'absence de nouvelle.

Le Chasseur de Sorcière a la mine soucieuse et grave. Pourtant, ce n'est pas seulement l'enlèvement de son unique fille qui l'inquiète autant. Bien sûr, il est dans une rage folle et n'a qu'une envie : retrouver ceux qui ont osé porter la main sur la chair de sa chair, mais une nouvelle à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas lui est tombée dessus presque par hasard. Il était sur le chemin de la maison Stilinski quand il était intervenu entre Stiles et Jackson, sentant les hostilités avoir été déclarées, bien que le fils du Shérif ait paru parfaitement calme.

\- Mon père et ma sœur n'ont jamais quitté Bâton-Rouge, annonce-t-il, sombre.

Quatre paires d'yeux se fixent immédiatement sur lui, mais c'est Stiles qui parle le premier.

\- Comment ça, « ils n'ont jamais quitté Bâton-Rouge » ? Mais vous les avez vus ! Allison et vous ! Et votre femme ! Ils sont hébergés chez vous ! S'exclame-t-il avec ahurissement.

Christopher secoue lentement la tête, un sourire amer plissant ses lèvres.

\- Magie, se contente-t-il de répondre.

\- L'Essence ne permet pas une telle tromperie, argue Jackson, les sourcils froncés.

\- Non, mais elle permet la Métamorphose, intervient Scott, effaré. Mon père m'en avait parlé. Lorsqu'un Sorcier atteint un certain accomplissement dans l'utilisation de son Essence, et qu'il sait la manier avec une dextérité sans faille, il peut alors obtenir ce que l'on appelle la Métamorphose. La capacité, à partir d'un morceau d'ADN, d'endosser l'identité d'une autre personne pendant un temps défini par la puissance du Sorcier.

Les personnes présentes observent un moment de silence, le temps de comprendre ce que cela implique.

\- Alors, Gérard et Kate n'ont jamais tué Alan, finit par lâcher le Shérif. La Métamorphose… Cela explique que ce soit leur ADN que l'on a retrouvé sur les lieux du crime.

Une colère sombre s'infiltre dans les veines de Stiles. Il ne laissera pas ce meurtre impuni. Le temps qu'il se rende compte que cette colère est bien trop violente pour lui appartenir, une odeur de clou de girofle et de soufre l'entoure et soudain, c'est le noir complet.

Sa dernière pensée est pour sa mère.

* * *

Magichoute ma bêta m'a crié dessus à la fin du chapitre x)

Bisous d'amour !

EK.


	15. Histoire d'une légende

Je viens vers vous pour m'excuser. Oui, un mois que j'ai pas posté, je suis désolée, j'ai eu pas mal de travail, notamment avec la Fest, et puis, c'est les vacances hein ^^ Orange-Sanguine voulait absolument la suite, et comme j'ai pas le temps de répondre au reviews tout de suite, je vous poste la fiction avant - je posterai tout avant de vous répondre. Il reste un chapitre après celui-ci.

Merci à Magichoute pour la bêta ! J't'aime fort !

Merci à vous pour suivre Sparkles et continuer de la mettre en fav, ça me fait ultra plaisir. J'vous aime aussi !

Trêve de blabla !

 _~ Enjoy your reading ~_

* * *

Histoire d'une légende

Il a mal à la tête. Genre, vraiment. La douleur semble pulser au rythme des battements de son cœur. Et c'est fichtrement douloureux. Comment ça, on a compris ? Stiles se trouve en droit d'insister sur le fait qu'il souffre le martyr et qu'il est incapable de bien réfléchir tant la douleur occupe toutes ses pensées. Il a besoin de se reposer…

Mais c'est pas comme si on respectait ses volontés, faut pas déconner. Une nouvelle souffrance, cuisante celle-ci, réchauffe sa joue. Il ouvre lentement les yeux en gémissant.

\- Eh bah ! J'ai cru qu'on allait devoir le torturer pour le réveiller celui-là ! S'exclame une voix près de son oreille.

Trop près pour son bien. Son regard trouble se pose difficilement sur la silhouette accroupie devant lui. Un corps féminin, à première vue, de longs cheveux blond foncé, ou châtain clair… Lorsque sa vision est plus claire, il reconnaît le visage angélique devant lui. Kate Argent. Il aurait presque envie de rire, s'il n'avait pas si mal à la tête. Il grimace.

Elle se redresse avec un sourire cruel et retourne se poster au centre de… De quoi, au juste ? Il regarde aux alentours, et la première chose qu'il remarque, c'est qu'ils sont tous là. Tous les membres du Cercle et leurs Familiers. Ils n'ont pas l'air trop mal en point. Personne n'est mort. C'est le point le plus rassurant. Le soulagement de Stiles est tel qu'il a légèrement la tête qui tourne.

\- On va pouvoir commencer.

La deuxième personne impliquée vient de prendre la parole. Le visage de Gérard. Là, il ne se retient pas de ricaner, mais le son passe inaperçu alors qu'Allison se met à rager.

\- Vous allez souffrir ! Je vous hais ! Je vous tuerai de mes propres mains ! Hurle-t-elle à pleins poumons en tirant comme une folle sur ses chaînes.

Tiens, ils sont attachés. C'est maintenant qu'il remarque que des chaînes en fer lui maintiennent les poignets étroitement pressés contre le mur de pierre. Pierre ? Ah oui, il devait regarder son environnement, avant d'être interrompu.

Ses yeux font le tour et c'est sans grande surprise qu'il découvre la grotte dans laquelle ils ont été ensorcelés quelques jours plus tôt. Histoire que les deux Sorciers leur foutent leur échec en pleine tronche, pour les démoraliser. Cela dit, c'est bien mal connaître Stiles si on pense pouvoir le démoraliser.

Quand il se reconcentre, il voit qu'Allison a la tête tournée sur le côté, la lèvre légèrement ouverte. Sa colère, déjà présente depuis le premier enlèvement, et qui n'a cessé de grossir depuis, augmente encore d'un niveau. Personne ne blesse les Sorciers de son Cercle.

On notera que Stiles pense sans s'en rendre compte qu'il est le nouveau Maître du Coven.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre compte m'interrompre ? Demande alors Gérard sur un ton doucereux.

Personne n'ose rien dire, Stiles peut lire sur leur visage qu'ils n'y comprennent rien. Sauf Jackson et Scott qui, eux, étaient avec lui. Pourtant, ils ne disent rien. Ce qui, avouons-le, est super étrange venant de Jackson.

\- Moi j'ai un truc à vous dire, intervient donc Stiles, parfaitement calme.

En apparence, seulement. Non parce qu'en vrai, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fout. Depuis quand narguer les méchants est une bonne idée ? Depuis jamais, voilà. Sauf que son instinct l'a poussé à ouvrir la bouche. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Sa poitrine le brûle légèrement, sur le côté gauche. Sur son cœur. Là où la Déesse l'a touché… Serait-ce lié ?

« _Ne néglige jamais ton instinct, et écoute toujours ton cœur._ »

Ce sont les paroles exactes de la Déesse. _Bon, je suppose que je dois faire avec_ , pense-t-il.

\- En fait, j'ai pas mal de truc à vous dire, continue-t-il, suivant l'instinct que lui a donné Malhéda. D'abord, vos imitations de Gérard et de Kate sont abominables. Je tenais à vous le dire, histoire de vous aider à vous améliorer.

Il sent, sans le voir, le regard lourd de reproche de Lydia. Elle se demande probablement ce qui prend à son meilleur ami pour parler comme ça à des personnes capables de les tuer en clignant des yeux.

\- Je veux dire, d'accord, vous avez berné Christopher Argent et Allison, mais c'est pas étonnant, l'un comme l'autre faisaient plus attention à ce qu'aucune magie ne transparaisse plutôt qu'à comment vous agissiez. Ils étaient déjà paranos, donc ça vous demandait pas d'effort particulier. Mais votre façon de jouer les méchants… Croyez-moi, je sais de quoi Gérard et Kate sont capables, je me suis bien informé.

Il leur sourit, affable. Enfin, une affabilité ironique bien sûr. Il n'en ressentait pas une once.

\- Deux choses sont alors possibles. Soit je me trompe, ce qui est, avouons-le, totalement impossible, soit vous vous foutez bien de notre gueule. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi des Sorciers Métamorphes, d'une puissance comme la vôtre, s'amusent à ce petit jeu. À moins que vous ne soyez totalement cliché, ce qui n'est pas à exclure selon votre passif.

Il sent leur pouvoir remonter le long de son corps, comme des tentacules visqueux et froids. Ils veulent simplement lui faire peur. Il ne doit pas paniquer. Même s'il ne peut pas se servir de son pouvoir avec les chaînes en fer – un métal qui bloque l'Essence de Magie – il sait qu'il doit continuer à parler. Il le _sent_. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment, mais il le sait, alors il va le faire.

\- Je sens votre surprise d'ici ! (Ce qui est totalement faux, il ne sent rien, ni ne voit rien, mais il tente.) Comment le petit gamin hyperactif peut avoir tout découvert comme ça ? Fait-il avec une mauvaise imitation de méchant de série Z. Je vais vous le dire.

Il fait une petite pause en sentant le pouvoir glacial qui serpente à présent sur sa peau. Il déglutit difficilement, mais tente quand même de cacher sa peur. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il a toujours retenue, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais montrer que l'on a peur. Surtout qu'en faisant croire qu'on a pas peur, on est concentré sur le fait qu'on a pas peur, et du coup, on oublie un peu qu'on a peur. Ça permet de pouvoir réfléchir un peu mieux. _Prétend jusqu'à le devenir_. Il faut qu'il se reprenne.

\- Vous ne passez pas franchement inaperçu. Sans compter qu'en plus, vous avez l'air content qu'on parle de vous. Je vous dis pas à quel point c'est pas bon pour les affaires, ces trucs. Quand on est méchant, vaut mieux qu'on ne fasse pas trop de grabuge, vous voyez ? Enfin bon, je vais pas m'en plaindre, hein.

Il sent à présent que tout son Cercle le regarde comme s'il avait une deuxième tête qui poussait et qu'il était totalement nu. Cette pensée le fait rire sous cape. C'est un rire nerveux, mais ça le détend légèrement.

\- Donc, Lily-Rose et Johnny Lloyd, les frangins de Salem. Joli surnom, soit dit en passant. Ça fait très film, très classe. Vous avez pensé à adapter votre histoire en film ?

Vous devez penser que c'est étrange qu'ils n'aient toujours pas interrompu Stiles en le frappant, ou en lui lançant un sort. Stiles n'a lui-même aucune idée de pourquoi il peut toujours parler, jusqu'à ce qu'il fixe son regard dans ceux des deux Sorciers qui reprennent lentement leur apparence.

Lily-Rose est une jolie jeune fille dans la vingtaine, avec une longue crinière d'un rose ancien – personne ne se demande pourquoi Lily-Rose du coup – et des yeux assortis. Ce qui donne un effet saisissant. Dérangeant. On s'attend presque à voir son regard virer au rouge sang.

Johnny, quant à lui, est blond, ses cheveux formant comme une auréole autour de sa tête – bonjour l'ironie – avec des yeux d'un vert émeraude éclatant.

Dans leurs regards, Stiles peut facilement y lire la fierté. Ils aiment qu'on parle d'eux. L'instinct de Stiles se manifeste à nouveau : il doit continuer de parler, continuer de les retarder.

\- Donc, voyons voir… Lily-Rose, Johnny, vous êtes de sacrés Sorciers, quand même. La première trace qu'on a de vous remonte à la chasse aux Sorcières de Salem, mais quelque chose me dit que vous étiez là bien avant. Seulement, avant la Chasse, vous viviez paisiblement. Vous n'avez pas apprécié que les humains veuillent vous brûler… Ce qui, en soit, est parfaitement compréhensible, je veux dire : qui voudrait être brûlé vif ? Moi pas, en tout cas. Enfin bref. Depuis, vous détruisez des Covens, à travers le monde entier. Et pas n'importe lesquels.

Continuer à parler, continuer à flatter leur ego, continuer. Oui mais jusqu'à quand ? Il n'en a pas la moindre idée. Et ça commence à lui faire sacrément peur.

\- Le Coven Zevi, en 1665, en Europe. Shabbetaï Zevi commençait à devenir vraiment puissant, et à rassembler beaucoup de Sorciers dans son Cercle. Vous avez convaincu le Sultan, en Turquie, de l'arrêter avec les membres de son Coven, et en prison, vous les avez drainés de leur Essence, les laissant pour mort. Je vous ai relié à celui-ci, parce que, soyons francs, c'est votre signature.

» Viennent ensuite les événements de Salem, dont vous avez réchappés grâce aux pouvoirs que vous avez acquis du Coven Zevi. Ce qui est un exploit, et je suppose que ça vous a conforté dans l'idée que c'était la bonne chose à faire pour survivre, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez donc continué avec le Coven Singh, mené par Gobind Singh, en 1708. Soit disant assassiné par des Pachtounes, on sait très bien que vous êtes responsables de sa mort, lorsque vous avez drainé son Essence.

Stiles fait une pause en songeant que les hindous n'avaient eu aucune idée d'avoir élu un Sorcier comme Gurû, sentant probablement instinctivement qu'il était doté de pouvoir. La plupart des grands hommes au pouvoir avaient été des Sorciers. Les humains leur confiaient plus facilement les rênes.

\- Vous avez alors, en 1871, poussé le Coven Rossel à l'insurrection afin de les regroupés en un même endroit. Même procédé, vous les avez drainés. Fait surprenant, Louis Rossel, le Maître, a survécu, et étrangement, il a fini fusillé… C'était bien joué, sur ce coup. Je veux dire, pour que Rossel continue de croire en la cause que vous lui aviez donné, même après et qu'il assume avoir participé aux émeutes qui ont finies par tuer son Cercle… Vous deviez vraiment être convaincants.

» On arrive en 1917… Révolution bolchévique contre le Tsar… Qui vous a permis de vous attaquer au Coven Romanov, un Coven qui était au pouvoir depuis pas mal de temps. Deux ans plus tard, c'est le petit Coven de Rosa Luxemburg que vous éliminez en Allemagne. Et depuis, vous attendez sagement qu'un Coven plus puissant se manifeste. Ce qui est arrivé, il y a deux ans, avec le Coven Stilinski, ici, à Beacon Hills.

Il entend la respiration de ses amis se couper. Lydia commence à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, et ça ne lui plait pas du tout. Jackson comprend que la mort de Claudia n'était probablement pas aussi accidentelle qu'elle en avait eu l'air. Derek est légèrement perdu, ne pouvant accéder aux pensées de son Maître à cause du sort qui l'entoure. Mais il comprend aussi que la mort de Claudia n'était pas anodine. Allison, elle, réfléchit à toute vitesse à ce que tout cela implique. En tant que Chasseuse, elle a reçu une éducation de Chasseuse, et tous ces événements ne lui sont pas inconnus. En tant que Sorcière, elle en comprend enfin le sens. Et elle sait dorénavant ce qui les attend, à moins qu'ils n'y mettent un terme. Peter grogne, parce qu'il ne s'était douté de rien, à l'époque. Et dire que sa grande sœur, Talia, en était morte… Isaac observe ses compagnons, horrifié. Il se souvient de cette nuit où sa mère a perdu ses pouvoirs, la même nuit que la mort de Claudia. Tout est lié, il en est certain. Erica, elle, est inquiète. Elle sent que quelque chose se prépare. Elle sent une présence qui lui est familière, mais qu'elle ne parvient pas à reconnaître. Elle ne prête qu'une oreille à ce qui se déroule devant elle, concentrée sur autre chose. Elle comprend pourquoi ses parents n'ont jamais voulu lui dire comment ils avaient perdu leurs pouvoirs. Ça la terrifie. Scott est le seul à ne pas comprendre la situation, n'ayant jamais connu le précédent Coven, n'en ayant même jamais entendu parler. Pourtant, s'il y a bien une chose qu'il intègre parfaitement, c'est que les deux Sorciers qui les retiennent ici ont tenté de voler le pouvoir du Cercle des parents de ses amis et qu'ils vont tenter la même chose avec eux….

Stiles inspire. Il en vient à la partie la plus difficile. Il ne doit rien laisser paraître. Il ne doit pas leur donner cette satisfaction.

\- Ma mère vous connaissait, elle connaissait votre réputation, et elle savait que son Cercle ne pouvait rien contre vous si les Covens les plus puissants par le passé n'avaient rien pu faire. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour rendre son Cercle instable, et elle a privé ses amis de leur Essence pour que vous soyez incapables de la leur prendre. Vous obligeant à revenir vers les successeurs du pouvoir. Nous.

Il se tait pour de bon, se mordant la langue pour ne pas en rajouter. Son instinct est redevenu calme, il sait qu'il doit à présent se taire et laisser les choses se faire.

Le silence est long, et personne ne le rompt. Lily-Rose et Johnny semblent discuter mentalement, à en juger par leurs mimiques qui défilent. Ils se tournent alors d'un seul mouvement vers Stiles, un sourire en coin. Et pas un sourire qui annonçait des câlins et des bisous…

\- Bravo. Tu nous as remarquablement démasqués. Bouhouhou, nous sommes vaincus… Oh, mais, attends ! S'exclame Lily-Rose.

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas vaincus, poursuit son frère. Tu nous connais bien, Stiles, tes connaissances sont assez impressionnantes, et nous sommes vraiment flattés de constater que notre réputation nous a précédés…

\- … Cela dit, ça ne vous sauvera pas. Tu es un bon conteur, on ne peut pas t'enlever ça.

\- Lily a raison, j'ai particulièrement aimé comment tu as relaté notre grande première avec Zevi… Aucun livre d'Histoire de la Sorcellerie ne nous rattache à celui-là, ça nous chagrinait un peu… Nous sommes contents que tu rendes à César ce qui est à César, rit Johnny.

\- Dommage que tu ne vives pas assez longtemps pour le spécifier dans notre biographie, soupire Lily-Rose.

\- Vous ne toucherez pas un seul de ses cheveux, gronde alors Derek en tirant vainement sur ses chaînes.

Les deux _Droch_ se regardent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Comme c'est mignon ! Le petit chien-chien qui grogne pour son Maître, roucoule Lily-Rose.

\- Hey, tu devrais mettre des lunettes, pouffiasse, c'est un Loup, pas un chien, intervient alors Jackson avec dédain.

Stiles ne montre pas à quel point il est surpris. S'il le faisait, sa mâchoire inférieure tomberait sur le sol, ses yeux s'agrandiraient tellement qu'ils sortiraient de leurs orbites, et ça ne serait franchement pas pratique. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il soit totalement sur le cul (façon de parler, vu qu'il est déjà assis sur son séant, à même la terre froide et compacte de la grotte).

Pendant que Jackson détourne l'attention des _Droch_ , Stiles jette un coup d'œil à Lydia. Elle est parfaitement immobile, le regard fixé dans le vide, pâle, une expression horrifiée sur les traits. Stiles sait exactement ce que ça veut dire et il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou non. Il espère que c'en est une, parce qu'ils en auraient bien besoin.

La Sorcière est happée si soudainement qu'elle en a le vertige. Une fois sa légère nausée passée, elle observe ce qu'elle a devant les yeux. Du sang, de la violence, des cris, de la haine, de la souffrance… Les images défilent tellement vite devant elle qu'elle ne parvient pas à tout saisir. Mais elle en comprend le sens. Elle sait que devant elle se déroule chaque histoire des Covens cités par Stiles. Elle voit leurs vêtements qui reflètent leurs siècles, les armes, les mouvements… Et chaque fois, une pierre.

En réalité, il y en a trois : deux à la verticale qui en soutiennent une troisième, totalement plate. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour un autel de sacrifice n'en était rien. Chaque grand Coven avait ces trois pierres disposées de cette même manière, partout à travers le monde. Une énergie considérable se dégageait de ces pierres à travers sa vision.

Elle se souvient… Vaguement… Une histoire que lui racontait sa mère, chaque soir, avant de se coucher. Une princesse capable de voir l'avenir prédisait la Mort à chaque vision. Lydia avait toujours pensé que sa mère avait créé ce personnage pour qu'elle puisse s'y identifier, comme les enfants ont toujours un modèle, un super-héros ou une princesse, qu'importait. Elle commence à comprendre que ce personnage, c'est elle.

Elle est la princesse qui prédit la Mort, qui voit la Mort agir.

La princesse Ban Shie voyait des massacres se dérouler sous ses yeux, mais elle était incapable d'intervenir, jamais. Parce que Théo Dore, le méchant Sorcier, qui voulait le pouvoir de la princesse, l'en empêchait. Elle avait ainsi assisté à cinq massacres de gentils bonshommes, de mères, de frères, d'enfants… Lorsqu'elle vit le sixième massacre se dérouler, elle sut qu'il arriverait chez elle, aux portes de son château, que la Reine et le Roi en seraient victimes, ainsi que tous leurs amis. Théo Dore voulait quelque chose, en plus de leurs pouvoirs, elle l'avait vu dans sa vision. Cela allait plus loin que la richesse de ses parents et de leur entourage. Plus loin que tout ce qu'elle avait cru savoir jusqu'ici.

Théo Dore voulait le chemin pour aller dans le Pays Faerique. Il voulait voler les Créatures Magiques. Et ces pierres allaient l'aider à y aller. Mais il avait besoin d'une puissance considérable pour pouvoir créer le chemin. Le pouvoir que détenaient ses parents et ses amis.

Lydia reprend durement pieds dans la réalité. Elle croise le regarde de Stiles qui n'a pas cessé de la fixer alors que Peter et Jackson continuent d'invectiver les _Droch_ , bientôt rejoints par Derek qui a compris qu'il faut laisser Lydia hors de vue des deux Sorciers. Elle et Stiles se fixent intensément, sous les regards d'incompréhension et de surprise des autres. Stiles fronce les sourcils avant de les relever, bouche bée. Puis il hoche la tête. Il sait dorénavant le véritable motif de la fratrie Llyod. Le pourquoi du comment. En fait, il comprend même comment sa mère est morte. Comment des Vampires ont pu fouler leur dimension. Comment sa mère les a affrontés. Nathalie Martin n'avait pas eu toute l'histoire, apparemment…

Il doit se libérer de ces chaînes qui bloquent l'Essence de Magie et empêchent son Etincelle de s'activer. Il faut qu'il trouve un moyen, parce qu'il ne peut pas attendre. Il avait prévu un plan de secours, mais les choses s'enchaînent trop vite, il ne peut plus compter dessus.

Il doit évaluer ses atouts, là, maintenant. Il va faire la liste des choses positives, ça lui donnera peut-être une idée. Personne de son Cercle n'est mort. Oui, il a déjà cité ce point, mais, merde, c'est une sacrée bonne nouvelle, non ? Aucun d'eux ne semble gravement blessé. Ils sont tous là, excepté pour les « humains » de son Coven – non mais oui, ils ne sont pas vraiment humains avec une Etincelle endormie dans leurs gènes.

Et soudain, ça le percute. Comme plus tôt, lorsqu'il a compris que des Sorciers s'amusaient à répandre la discorde entre eux avec des sorts, afin de rendre le Cercle instable et les capturer pour les mener ici. Ce qui a fait la force de leurs adversaires peut à présent devenir leur faiblesse.

Lorsqu'il y réfléchit, dans ce qu'il a pu glaner sur les Covens attaqués par Lily-Rose et Johnny, ils avaient soit attaqué sans s'être fait repérer, en faisait agir des personnes extérieures au Cercle soit ils avaient attaqué le _Raer'hade_ , Maître du Coven, lorsqu'il était seul. Drainant l'énergie et l'Essence du Cercle via celui qui en était à la tête.

Ils ont donc un sacré putain – pardonnez le langage – d'avantage ! Ils sont tous réunis, dans une même pièce, et ils sont au courant de tout – enfin, pas tous, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ils sont au complet, avec en plus une Sorcière capable d'emmagasiner l'Essence de Magie à un niveau nucléaire. Que croyez-vous qu'ils peuvent faire avec une bombe humaine avec eux ? De sacrés dégâts. Il faut juste qu'il mette Allison au courant.

Il a bien une idée de comment, mais il ne sait pas si c'est réellement possible. Il n'a jamais entendu parler de ça, et Deaton ne lui a jamais rien dit non plus. Cependant : « Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien », pas vrai ?

Bien, mettons que leur Cercle a retrouvé sa stabilité maintenant que tout le monde sait que tout le monde va bien, et que ce n'est la faute de personne. Stiles est presque sûr que tout est rétabli, puisqu'il a pu sentir que son Cercle le regardait avec incrédulité quelques minutes plus tôt. Le lien qui se construit dans un Cercle n'a rien de magique. On pourrait dire qu'il est psychique, en quelque sorte. Comme une relation qui se construit, le Cercle se fonde sur des émotions positives. La fraternité envers chacun des membres, la loyauté envers ses frères de fortune, l'amitié que les relie, l'amour parfois, la ferveur à les défendre contre le mal…

Si un membre meurt subitement, le lien se retrouve mis à mal car l'émotion dominante est la tristesse, teintée par la colère et la vengeance. Il devient instable également lorsqu'il y a une mésentente entre les membres. Des émotions négatives s'immiscent alors, telles que la haine, la jalousie, la rancœur… Exactement la situation dans laquelle il a mis son Cercle en se chamaillant si puérilement avec Jackson. Exactement la situation qu'il va rétablir le plus vite possible. En attendant, il sait qu'ils seront unis dans l'adversité, et que la loyauté et la ferveur est présente. Il sait qu'il peut compter sur son Cercle.

Les membres d'un même Cercle ont toujours été reliés les uns aux autres, sans exception, non ? Leur énergie circule sans problème pour avoir un équilibre. Autre chose pourrait circuler, non ? Quelque chose d'aussi léger et immatériel que de l'énergie. Comme une pensée ?

Si on y regarde de plus près, une pensée, c'est une forme d'énergie, psychique, mais tout de même. Elle peut donc probablement se déplacer de la même manière que l'Energie de l'Essence, sans être bloquée par les chaînes. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer non ? De toute façon, il n'a rien à perdre, et il n'a pas mieux.

Le problème reste qu'il ne sait pas comment faire. C'est bien beau d'avoir les idées, mais il faudrait aussi savoir comment les mettre à exécution.

Réfléchir. Stiles Stilinski a toujours été capable de trouver une solution.

Autre fait qu'il sait, son lien avec son Familier, qui n'est pas plus magique que celui du Cercle, est bloqué. Probablement par un sort. Ce qui n'est pas logique. Comment pourraient-ils être ensorcelés si le fer bloque la magie, de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur ?

A moins que Derek soit le seul ensorcelé et qu'il n'ait pas de menotte en fer, lui.

Hypothèse suivante : Lily-Rose et Johnny ne doivent pas avoir eu de Familiers, parce que sinon, ils auraient mis des menottes de fer à tous les Familiers.

Illumination – pas terrible, mais toujours mieux qu'essayer la télépathie quand on manque de temps – : Le Code. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il se souvient qu'à leur réunion, la première de Derek, ils ont décidé de mettre un code en place. Parler d'un film pour que personne ne comprenne ce qu'il veut dire dans la réalité. Comme lorsque Lydia lui a parlé de Friends, avec Rachel, Ross et la collègue de Ross.

C'est le moment pour lui de passer pour un dingue en délirant sur tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Vous saviez, vous que Tara Duncan et son pégase étaient franchement tarés ? Je veux dire, réussir à foutre le camp de la Forteresse de Magister parce qu'ils ont fait copain-copain avec une naine, faut le faire. Cela dit, avec une Naine, ils avaient plus de chance d'échapper au fer d'Hymlia, Magister en est friand. Un peu marteau, le type. Comme cette Elfe, là, dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, qui regarde dans l'eau et voit le future et devient carrément flippante parce qu'elle veut l'anneau. Si vous voulez mon avis, cette petite pièce de métal aurait dû être détruite depuis longtemps. Sam aurait pu le faire, vu que Frodon était devenu complètement parano. Sam, c'était le meilleur pote de Frodon quand même, et l'autre il doutait de lui… Tsk, paie ton amitié. Quand t'as un pote, tu lui fais confiance pour porter ton fardeau quand toi tu peux pas, Sam aurait pu porter l'Anneau et hop ! magie, l'histoire aurait été réglée plus facilement.

Tout le monde fixe Stiles avec de grands yeux.

\- Super, et voilà que l'autre timbré pète un câble, marmonne Jackson assez fort pour être entendu de tous.

Il cache son demi-sourire en lançant un regard à sa petite-amie. S'il ne connaissait pas Stiles aussi bien, il aurait pu croire qu'il venait de péter sa durite. Oui, mais il sait que Stiles ne fait jamais rien pour rien. S'il se met à divaguer sur un livre pour adolescente pré-pubère décliné en dessin-animé pour enfants, avant d'enchainer sur l'une des trilogies les plus connues et admirées des _nerds_ c'est qui il y forcément une bonne raison.

Et cette raison, Lydia en a la clé. Forcément, quand vous passez des années avec une personne, à l'écouter se plaindre – oui, elle l'écoute vraiment, même si elle fait semblant du contraire – vous récoltez pas mal d'infos sur ladite personne. Notamment Tara Duncan, dont Stiles s'est plaint quand sa cousine (sans lien de sang) de onze ans lui avait chanté encore et encore la chanson _Sorctelière_ , symbole de la série de livres et du dessin-animé avant de lui raconter les aventures trépidante de l'Héritière d'Omois. Le Pégase de Tara, dont elle n'a pas retenu le nom, était son Familier. Elle avait un lien télépathique avec lui. La Naine Fafnir n'était là que pour donner un indice de plus, vu que le fer d'Hymlia empêche toute magie, ou plutôt la fait rebondir vers celui qui jette un sort.

Maintenant, elle doit comprendre la référence à Sam et Frodon. Frodon pourrait être le Sorcier et Sam le Familier ? Une espèce de métaphore, puisqu'un Familier est un meilleur ami, et parfois même plus ? Hum, ça lui parait logique si elle ajoute le fait que l'anneau est censé être l'allégorie de l'Etincelle.

Oh la vache. Il est en train de dire que les Familiers peuvent utiliser l'Etincelle de leur Sorcier afin de pratiquer la Magie ? Mais cela nécessiterait qu'ils puissent communiquer avec leur Sorcier, et ils ne peuvent pas.

\- Pourtant, Rogue a appris à Harry à empêcher Voldemort d'entrer dans sa tête, argue-t-elle.

\- Mais ils sont franchement allumés ! S'exclame Scott, incrédule.

Il n'a peut-être pas tout compris, mais il sent à travers le Cercle une confiance et une concentration maximales circuler. Stiles et Lydia préparent un truc. Jackson essaye de détourner l'attention en lâchant des commentaires désagréables, alors Scott disperse encore plus l'attention de leurs ravisseurs en lançant des commentaires stupéfaits.

Stiles réfléchit rapidement à la réponse de sa meilleure amie. Voldemort doit représenter leur lien avec leur Familier, et donc Rogue doit être les deux gus qui se tiennent devant eux, essayant de percer à jour leur manège tout en étant distraits par des exclamations et des bruits de chaînes. Harry est donc la représentation de leurs Familiers. Qui ne peuvent pas entrer en contact avec leurs Sorciers parce que Rogue les en empêche.

Selon Lydia, ils ont donc besoin du lien télépathique dans sa globalité ? Il n'en est pas sûr.

\- Mais Castiel et Dean partagent un lien plus profond ! Réplique-t-il par-dessus la voix de Jackson qui demande à être achever plus rapidement parce qu'il n'en peut plus de ces conneries.

\- FERMEZ-LA ! Hurle alors Lily-Rose, sa magie carmin entourant ses mains tremblantes de rage.

Johnny n'est pas mieux. Sa colère froide est palpable dans la grotte devenue plus que silencieuse. Un pet de puce aurait pu être entendu. Oui, une puce pète dans leur dimension, ne chipotez pas.

\- Je tiens à faire remarquer qu'être poli ne vous rendra pas moins Vilains, lâche Stiles, faute de savoir quoi faire d'autre.

Vous savez quoi ? Stiles en a marre de jouer. Il en a juste marre d'être là, comme un héros de roman un peu con-con qui veut faire le bien. Il va jouer la carte de l'arrogance en espérant fortement que ses frères de Coven comprendront le message, et plus particulièrement Allison. Il est persuadé que la jeune femme est loin d'être stupide et que malgré son manque de culture sur les Sorciers, elle en saura suffisamment pour comprendre le message qu'il va essayer de faire passer plus ou moins subtilement.

\- Vous êtes vraiment pas fute-fute, je dois dire, enchaîne-t-il en regardant chaque membre du Cercle dans les yeux et en s'attardant sur la jeune Argent. Je ne comprends pas, tout le long de l'histoire, vous avez agi dans l'ombre quand le Cercle était complet et stable, ou de front quand il était instable. Et là, vous attaquez de front, alors que notre Cercle est stable et puissant. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut être aussi bête. Alors, bien sûr, vous nous avez enchaînés, wah, attention, on ne peut plus bouger les mains ! Mais je dois dire que ce n'est pas suffisant, quand on sait qu'on possède une bombe nucléaire, et des ressources que vous ne pensiez probablement pas exister.

Dès lors qu'il a dit le mot « bombe » Allison a compris le message. Stiles lui en a parlé, déjà, quand il expliquait à son père comment elle avait fait pour survivre. C'était le dimanche après sa première réunion désastreuse. Il avait fait le même commentaire.

Elle a donc peut-être assez de puissance pour briser ses entraves, quand bien même elles empêchent l'Etincelle de prendre vie ? Il est possible que l'Essence qu'elle a accumulée en attendant que le Cercle se stabilise soit plus forte que de petites chaînes en fer.

Un peu comme si les chaînes étaient Mjöllnir, le marteau de Thor, et que les autres étaient les Avengers pendant qu'elle, s'était transformée en Thor lui-même, capable de soulever le marteau… Il faut croire que Lydia et Stiles l'ont contaminée à force de parler de films et de séries…

Il est temps qu'elle commence à rassembler l'Essence de Magie pour se libérer. Elle hoche la tête quand Stiles lui jette un rapide coup d'œil, ainsi, il enchaîne en regardant les _Droch_ avec un air suffisant.

\- Notre discorde était basée sur le fait que Jackson me croyait responsable, pendant que moi je faisais la sourde oreille en pensant tout savoir. D'ailleurs, notre discorde n'aurait pas tant dégénéré sans votre aide. Cette odeur de clou de girofle et de soufre que l'on sentait partout, c'était les résidus de vos sorts. Voilà pourquoi à la sortie de mon cours, j'ai frappé Jackson. Et votre mot, je dois dire que c'est impressionnant de voir que vous saviez que Jackson allait en conclure que c'était de notre faute à Derek et moi.

Il leur sourit, satisfait.

\- Vous oubliez que ma mère était Claudia Stilinski, et que j'ai hérité de son ingéniosité, en plus d'avoir été éduqué pendant deux ans pour ce jour précis sans même que je le sache. Vous oubliez que notre jeune âge ne veut pas forcément dire complètement stupides. Vous oubliez que je suis Stiles Stilinski, et que je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à mon Cercle.

Les deux _Dorch_ pouffent de rire, pas le moins du monde inquiétés. Le sourire de Stiles s'élargit. Sous-estimer son adversaire est vraiment une erreur de débutant.

\- Derek ? Fait-il calmement.

\- Stiles ?

\- Tes chaînes sont en fer ?

\- Non en acier trempé, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça veut dire que tu peux utiliser l'Essence de Magie autour de toi pour te libérer et nous débarrasser de ces deux amateurs.

Si Derek est surpris, il n'en montre rien.

\- Avec plaisir.

Ne croyez pas qu'il sait ce qu'il fait quand il dit ça. Derek n'a absolument aucune idée de comment il va utiliser l'énergie autour de lui, mais si Stiles dit qu'il peut, il ne doute pas de son Sorcier. Il est entré dans un Cercle Sacré, quand ils ont sauvé Allison, ça compte, non ? Utiliser la Magie ne doit pas être si sorcier… Oui, la blague est facile et nulle, mais Derek n'a pas franchement la tête à faire mieux.

Il ferme les yeux alors qu'il entend un bruit de métal qui se fend provenant d'en face de lui. L'attention des _Droch_ détournée, il se concentre, visualise ses chaînes brisées et y met toute sa volonté.

Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il se passe. Il sent quelque chose de chaud, comme de la chaleur liquide, se répandre en lui. Il a un goût de sauge sur la langue ainsi que le parfum de Stiles, sa fragrance naturelle. Il sent un courant d'air froid glisser sur sa peau comme pour contraster sa chaleur corporelle, et soudainement, il n'est plus retenu par ses chaînes.

Il ne cherche pas à comprendre plus loin, ouvre les yeux et se jette sur son Sorcier pour le délivrer. Le fer ne résiste pas longtemps à sa force déjà considérable, décuplée par la peur, la colère, l'adrénaline et l'urgence de la situation.

La suite est un chaos total.

Allison brille d'une intense lumière blanche, et il suffit qu'elle touche les chaînes pour qu'elles se brisent sans effort. Lily-Rose et Johnny lui lancent des sorts mais ils semblent juste être absorbés par la jeune Sorcière.

Stiles ne perd pas de temps et attaque les _Droch_ sans relâche, bientôt rejoint par Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Erica et Isaac, pendant que les Familiers les attaquent aux corps. Allison, elle, reste dans un coin, générant la puissance de ses nouveaux frères de Coven, équilibrant l'échange d'énergie entre eux et l'environnement, faisant particulièrement attention à ce que les Sorciers ne soient pas trop alimentés en Essence de Magie afin que leur Etincelle ne soit pas mise en danger.

Les membres du Cercle sont en rond autour des _Dorch_ qui ne savent plus où donner de la tête. Ils savent que leur bouclier ne va pas tenir longtemps. Ils vont devoir fuir…

\- _Cap'ribe_ ! Tonne alors Stiles, écartant les bras, imité immédiatement par les autres Sorciers.

 _Cap'ribe_ est un sort d'immobilisation en _Draofica_. Il est normalement constitué de plusieurs phrases, mais la puissance considérable qu'Allison leur confère rend dispensable la prononciation de ce qui suit le nom du sort.

Erica jette fréquemment des regards à l'entrée de la grotte la présence qu'elle sent depuis plusieurs minutes semble se rapprocher, et cela l'inquiète.

Lily-Rose et Johnny se retrouvent emprisonnés par des liens invisibles qu'ils sont incapables de défaire. Ils n'imaginaient pas que des adolescents à peine sortis du berceau leur poseraient tant de problèmes. Comment d'aussi jeunes Sorciers peuvent avoir accès à une telle puissance, avec une connaissance aussi grande des possibilités magiques, à même pas dix-huit ans ?

Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé une telle chose, et ils en payent le prix.

Leur incompréhension devient presque peur quand ils aperçoivent la silhouette à l'entrée de la grotte. Un grand homme noir, l'air impassible. Le même grand homme noir qu'ils ont tué. Sauvagement.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas frotté au bon Coven, constate simplement Deaton, d'une voie dénuée d'émotion.

* * *

Toutes les dates sont vraies, tirées de fait réels ^^

Vous avez toutes les références ? :p

Bisous et à bientôt !

EK.


	16. Tout est bien

Et voilà, le dernier chapitre. Cette histoire est finie, bel et bien finie... Ça me fait tout drôle ^^

Je tiens à remercier ma bêta, Magichoute, qui m'a soutenue et corrigée, Orange-Sanguine qui m'a pousser à terminer parce qu'elle voulait lire et à Thecrasy pour avoir toujours réagi positivement à mes teases/extraits ^^ Je vous aime les filles, du fond de mon grand coeur !

Merci aussi à vous, les lecteurs, qui avez fait vivre cette histoire jusqu'au bout, qui m'avez soutenue et encouragée, qui m'avez faite mourir de rire devant vos reviews... Vous êtes formidables. Merci pour les follows et les favs :coeur:

Je répondrais à tout le monde au cours du mois de Septembre, après ma rentrée (:

Encore merci, et je vous aime fort !

 _~ Enjoy your reading ~_

* * *

 **Tout est bien…**

Des hoquets de stupeur parcourent le Cercle alors que Stiles sourit.

Lorsque la Déesse lui a dit que les apparences étaient trompeuses, il a beaucoup réfléchi à ce que cela pouvait bien indiquer, ça l'a même tenu éveillé. Il s'est demandé de quoi il avait pu être témoin qui puisse être une tromperie. Il a fait une liste.

La seule chose qui aurait pu être fausse était la mort de Deaton. Mais, arrivé à cette conclusion, il n'a pas voulu espérer. Quand bien même il se souvenait d'avoir très rapidement noté la présence d'une _Atropa Belladona_ sur la table d'examen. Il n'avait osé espérer, et pourtant, Alan Deaton, son Mentor, se tient bien devant lui, à l'entrée de cette grotte glaciale.

\- C'est impossible ! crache Lily-Rose. On vous a tué ! On vous a coupé en deux ! On a marché dans votre sang !

\- Vraiment ? lui rétorque paisiblement l'Émissaire.

\- Belladone ? demande Stiles, afin d'être sûr.

\- Entre autre.

Alan paraît fier de son élève qui a, semble-t-il, compris avant les autres, puisqu'il ne semble pas surpris.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un va finir par parler normalement ? s'énerve Jackson.

\- Deaton a utilisé de la Belladone pour donner l'illusion qu'il était présent dans son bureau, commence Lydia.

\- Et pour son corps, termine Erica, soulagée que la présence se soit révélée être leur Émissaire, il a utilisé un Golem.

Il y a un silence où Deaton observe les adolescents qui sont toujours en cercle autour des deux _Droch_ , maintenant leur sort en place. Il est content que ses élèves aient pu se débrouiller seuls, sans son aide. Sa mission est terminée, à peu de choses près. Il ne lui reste qu'à donner à Stiles tout ce qu'il possède en tant qu'Emissaire. Et peut-être deux ou trois conseils utiles pour gérer son Cercle. Bien qu'il s'en soit tiré à merveille durant cette épreuve.

Claudia avait eu raison de croire en son fils malgré le déficit d'attention dont il faisait toujours preuve. La ruse de Stiles a su contrer la puissance de la fratrie Lloyd.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? demande Derek sans quitter leurs prisonniers de vue (sait-on jamais).

\- Je vais m'en occuper, assure Deaton alors qu'il avance dans la grotte laissant apparaître une forme rocheuse derrière lui.

La créature est immense, faite de pierres, toute en longueur avec des bras qui tombent presque jusqu'au sol et terminés par d'énormes poings qui semblent bien trop lourds pour sa corpulence. Elle a des cheveux en roches qui semblent aux prises avec un vent puissant sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce. Son visage est dénué d'yeux ou de nez, seule une bouche grande ouverte en un cri inaudible orne ses traits figés. Ils peuvent tous percevoir le léger brouillard gris qui l'entoure et qui, habituellement, le rend invisible.

Un Rokem. C'est en quelque sorte le cousin du Golem. Même esprit simple, dévoué à un Maître – celui qui l'a invoqué – mais doté d'une force imparable et insensible à l'Essence de Magie.

Cela va leur facilité le transport de ces deux Sorciers, sans consommer de leur énergie ni risquer une tentative d'évasion.

\- Ils voulaient ouvrir la porte ! s'exclame soudain Lydia, se rappelant de sa vision.

Après le chaos qu'a été la bataille, et la joie de retrouver Deaton, elle a oublié la raison de la présence des Lloyd. Elle ne sait pas si c'est vraiment important, puisqu'ils ont capturé les deux Sorciers et les ont neutralisés, mais ça pourra aider les autres à comprendre toute cette histoire et à avancer.

\- Ils ont toujours essayé d'ouvrir une porte, ou un Portail, comme vous voulez, sur une autre dimension, explique-t-elle. C'est pour ça qu'ils s'attaquaient à des Covens puissants. Chaque Cercle d'une grande capacité Magique se forme sur un lieu précis. Ils sont là pour protéger l'accès aux dimensions. En voulant drainer l'énergie des Cercles, ils espéraient pouvoir réussir à ouvrir une porte. Mais ils allaient changer de méthode avec le Cercle de nos parents. Je me souviens avoir eu cette vision quand j'étais petite. En même temps que ma mère, en réalité. Ils ont partiellement réussi à ouvrir un Portail vers la dimension des Mando Animus en se servant de l'énergie du Cercle. Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu que la mort d'un des membres du Cercle fermerait le Portail. Sauf que Claudia le savait, elle, c'est pour cela qu'elle est partie affronter les Vampires toute seule…

Elle adresse un regard triste à son meilleur ami qui lui sourit faiblement.

\- Je sais, Lyds, ma mère a sauvé le monde… Quoi qu'il en soit, cela explique pourquoi ils nous ont capturés. Ils ne voulaient pas courir le risque que l'un de nous ne meure… Ç'aurait pu être intelligent, s'ils n'avaient pas eu l'idée de nous regrouper au même endroit.

\- Attendez, intervient alors Isaac. Vous voulez dire que les deux gus là, ils ont fait tout ça pour ouvrir une porte afin d'envahir le monde ? Putain, c'est d'un cliché. Surtout que s'il fallait tant de puissance pour ouvrir un Portail, on ne se retrouverait pas avec des monstres qui viennent faire une promenade de santé dans notre monde.

Tout le monde fixe l'orphelin Lahey avec surprise ou confusion. Personne n'avait pensé à cela, effectivement. Visiblement, les deux « gus » non plus, vu leur incrédulité.

\- Bah me regardez pas comme ça. Allez pas me dire que vous n'y aviez pas pensé ? Franchement, on est pas des Sorciers pour l'esthétisme du truc, hein, faut bien qu'on soit là pour quelque chose… Et ce quelque chose, c'est combattre/neutraliser/tuer/renvoyer les monstres non ? Bon, je vous avoue que niveau monstres, on a pas eu grand-chose, c'est plutôt calme de ce côté-là. Mais, enfin, je suis pas le seul à avoir lu des livres, si ?

Visiblement, il est le seul.

\- Les mecs ! Stonehenge, c'est quoi à votre avis ? Non mais, je sais pas moi, faut lire un peu, se renseigner…

Tout le monde éclate de rire, relâchant la tension et l'angoisse des derniers jours. Ce n'est pas un petit rire, en plus de ça, ils se prennent tous carrément un fou-rire devant un Isaac exaspéré d'abord mais qui finit par céder au rire à son tour. Même Derek et Peter rient. Oui, Jackson aussi – je vous jure que c'est possible.

Lorsqu'ils parviennent enfin à se calmer, les deux _Droch_ , complètement enragés, tentent vainement de se dégager du sort qui les immobilise, mais sa puissance est trop élevée pour eux. Allison veille au grain, et elle n'a pas relâché son attention sur la quantité d'Essence qu'elle fait circuler dans le Cercle.

Elle a beaucoup à apprendre et à rattraper, mais elle est confiante. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi bien, même. Elle embrasse sa condition de Sorcière avec plus de sérénité, elle a des amis qui l'aideront, elle a un père devenu plus compréhensif… Elle a une nouvelle vie délivrée de la peur. Bon, pas totalement, vu qu'ils ont l'air d'être des Gardiens ou que sait-elle encore, mais elle est libérée de l'angoisse permanente que son propre père lui fasse du mal à cause des préjugés de Gérard et de la pression qu'il exerce sans cesse sur lui.

Finalement, Deaton charge le Rokem de s'occuper des deux Sorciers pendant que le Cercle fête sa victoire.

Maintenant qu'il n'a plus rien à surveiller, Derek se précipite sur Stiles pour l'enlacer, comme pour s'assurer qu'il est bien là. Leur séparation l'a horriblement blessé et de pouvoir à nouveau le sentir dans son esprit tout comme le sentir physiquement contre lui, lui fait vraiment du bien.

Stiles est loin de rechigner à se blottir contre lui avant de se reculer pour pouvoir l'embrasser passionnément.

Ils ne sont pas les seuls à profiter de ce court temps pour faire leurs retrouvailles. Aiden emprisonne sa Sorcière contre lui en s'excusant à moitié et en éclatant de rage à moitié, pour ne pas avoir su protéger sa précieuse Erica. Celle-ci, rouge de plaisir et d'embarras, se presse contre son Familier avec délivrance, sans une seule once de reproche. Elle lui répète une bonne dizaine de fois qu'elle ne lui en veut pas et qu'il a fait ce qu'il fallait et qu'il a été courageux.

Pendant que les deux discutent un peu plus tranquillement – pour Aiden – Peter, Lydia, Jackson et Boyd se retrouvent avec calme et bonheur. Jackson pose sa main sur l'épaule de son Familier et il n'en faut pas plus pour que le noir comprenne parfaitement les sentiments de son Maître à qui il sourit franchement.

Scott et Allison, eux, en profitent pour s'assurer que l'un et l'autre vont bien, et Scott a même le courage de demander à Allison à rendez-vous.

On peut dire que finalement, tout est bien, qui finit bien.

* * *

J'verse ma p'tite larme attendez...

C'est terminé. Voilà. Fini. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en penserez de cette fin. On se retrouver bientôt - ahah je vous le jure, bientôt c'est avant vendredi soir :D - pour un nouvel OS, 14 000 mots environs, et bien sympathique, mille fois approuvé par ma bêta d'amour ! Il plaira à tout ceux qui veulent un peu de cul dans ce monde de brute :p

Je vous aime,

EK.


	17. Adieux

Bien le bonjour.

Ceci est un post général qui sera publié sur chaque fiction et sur mon profil.

C'est un adieu.

Depuis quelques mois, est devenu un endroit déplorable, du moins du côté du Fandom de Teen Wolf. J'ai discuté avec d'autres auteurs, nous sommes unanimes. Ce fandom craint. On en a marre.

Marre de nous faire agresser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Marre qu'on nous prenne pour une industrie soumise à la surproduction pour la surconsommation des lecteurs. Marre de recevoir des MP pour réclamer une suite comme si de droit. Marre qu'on soit prise pour des connes. Marre, marre et marre.

Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps, mais je n'en avais pas conscience. Les événements d'hier et aujourd'hui m'ont totalement décidée.

Quels événements ? Rapidement, et pour rester dans le vague parce que même si l'affaire a été rendue publique sur les groupes Sterek's Pack et Scott's Pack, je ne vais pas la répandre comme un poison. C'est simplement le motif de mon départ. J'ai appris ce que pensaient certains de mes lecteurs. Devant moi, ils étaient gentils, je pensais bien discuter avec eux, c'était sympa. Derrière moi, quand ils pensaient que je ne pouvais pas savoir (sur Scott's Pack du coup), ils ont craché leur venin et j'ai su à qui j'avais véritablement à faire. Hyporcisie. Partout, tout le temps.

La toxicité de ce fandom, de ces mentalités, de ce site, s'est resserrée autour de moi alors que j'avais confiance, comme un serpent qui attend que sa proie s'endorme pour l'étouffer dans son sommeil.

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai participé au Sterek's Pack Fest, j'ai écrit 7 chapitres d'une fiction que j'ai pas osé posté en novembre. Vous me faites du mal. Consciemment ou pas, qu'importe, le résultat est le même. Je suis paralysée dans l'écriture parce que j'ai toujours l'impression de vous devoir quelque chose. Maintenant que je sais la perniciosité de certains, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je pars. Je ne souffrirai plus l'hypocrisie, les agressions, les commentaires déplacés, les bashing d'un auteur ou d'un autre, les « team », les cases dans lesquelles on me met. Je suis un individu à part entière, et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que ça cesse.

J'ai menti en disant que je finirai mes fictions. Au fond, je savais que je n'y arriverai pas. J'avais tellement peur de vous décevoir que ça me rendait malade. C'est pas une vie. Je vais rompre ce contrat tacite qu'il y a entre un auteur et ses lecteurs. J'ai menti, je vous ai menti, et pour cela, le contrat est caduc. Je ne peux plus prétendre être auteure de Sterek et je ne veux plus le prétendre.

Je suis dégoûtée du Sterek, ou plutôt de partager du Sterek avec vous. Mes mots sont durs, je sais, et vous ne les méritez pas pour certains d'entre vous, mais je pense que ça rendra mon départ plus facile. J'ai entendu dire que j'étais une fouteuse de merde, on me place un peu dans une position de connasse, alors je vous donne une bonne raison de le croire.

Je suis gentille, parfois trop, je fais mon possible pour aider mon prochain, pour le comprendre, pour discuter. Mais là, trop c'est trop, je ne vous comprends plus et j'ai plus la force d'essayer de savoir pourquoi je suscite un tel désagrément. J'ai eu le sentiment, il y a un mois, qu'on me testait, qu'on me poussait dans mes limites. Un compte qui datait de quelques heures, tout au plus, m'a laissé une review assez longue, étonnamment après une discussion sur la page de M. R. Stevens/Bruniblondi où je soutenais mon amie et où j'exprimai un point de vue. J'ai donc eu cette impression qu'on testait ma franchise sur le sujet, de savoir si j'étais capable de bien prendre une critique. Les échanges par MP sur cette review avec ce tout nouveau compte m'ont angoissé à un point où écrire m'a donné envie de pleurer. N'ayez pas pitié, ne compatissez pas, je ne recherche pas cela, j'explique simplement ce qui m'est arrivée ces derniers mois. Avec l'aide de ma psy, j'ai compris que non, je n'étais peut-être pas ouverte à la critique, et maintenant, je suis même en train de remettre en question ma capacité à être auteur.

J'avais l'illusion de l'enfant quand il découvre le monde : tout le monde est gentil et tout le monde va dans mon sens. Hors, ce n'est pas vrai, et dans le monde de l'écriture, la critique sera sévère. Je ne crois pas être capable de l'endurer. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

Vous m'avez donc permis d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui m'attendait, de voir où étaient mes limites. Donc, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont cassé du sucre sur le dos. J'ai compris maintenant. Je reviendrai quand je serais plus solide. Enfin, je ne reviendrai pas sur FF. Ce site est un poison et maintenant qu'il m'a atteinte et que son goût traîne sur ma langue, je sais qu'il faut que je l'évite avant qu'il ne me tue.

Je ne suis pas prête à faire face à cette négativité, cette masse noire et gluante qui se colle à ma peau.

Je ne finirai pas mes écris. Je ne veux pas le faire.

Je vais donc supprimer celles en cours, laisser celles qui sont finies, et ça sera la fin. Je répondrais peut-être aux MPs, peut-être pas. Je ne répondrai jamais aux RWs.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont été fidèle sans aller cracher sur moi par derrière. Merci à ceux qui ont apprécié d'avoir laissé des mots gentils qui m'ont souvent réchauffé le cœur et redonné confiance. À vous, je vous dis au revoir, on se reverra peut-être ? Je ne disparais pas totalement, vous savez où me trouver, les liens seront toujours sur mon profil.

Pour les autres, merci pour la prise de conscience, mais pardonnez-moi si j'espère qu'on ne se recroisera pas. Je vous souhaite la réussite, même si vous avez souhaité et obtenu ma défaite.

Adieu.

EK.


End file.
